Beach House
by YourRoyalC-RokHighness
Summary: Abby invites the team out to her beach house in Panama City for a week long vacation. Will the trip ignite the built up sexual tension between partners? Your Royal Highness and C-Rokkk co-authorship. TIVA!
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Plans

_**Sooo it's us again! We had this greattt idea for a story, and, well frankly, we couldn't wait to write it. But we're still going to finish National Enquirer, it may just not be updated as much. :) We hope you love this one as much as we do! Leave us one!**_

The silver elevator doors slid open and revealed Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, sunglasses donned on his face, grinning like an idiot as he looked forwards.

"We're _done_!" He shouted as he danced into the bullpen, spinning around a couple of times, nearly knocking a couple of papers out of other colleagues' hands. He snapped his fingers as he motioned for Ziva and McGee, each seated at their respective desks, to join him. He moved his hands and snapped in Ziva's face, who just glared at him and then promptly smacked him away.

"We are just finished with a case, Tony." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" He shouted, spinning around, "But come on, Ziva....that man killed what, like twelve people?" He questioned, turning slightly towards McGee, as if he wanted him to nod in response, to affirm his number. He walked towards her, "All women. I'm surprised it didn't affect you." She just turned and looked up into his green eyes.

"I am a woman. I can affect you, Tony."

He grinned, "Ooo..please do."

"Not in a way you would particularly enjoy." She rephrased her intentions and he let his smile drop as he walked towards his desk, defeated. Well, before he started dancing towards his desk. Halfway across the bullpen, he was still singing 'We're done' and then he was met with a hard slap to the back of the head. He immediately stopped as Ziva let out a small laugh, sharing a look with McGee.

"Knock it off, DiNozzo." He demanded before heading towards his own desk. Tony sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Yes, boss." He then plopped down in his desk chair, dropping his backpack on the ground next to him. Looking across the bullpen at his partner, who was turned towards her computer, he grinned and then threw open his desk drawer, rifling through the unknown items he had stashed in there. He picked up item after item, some of them he was overly disgusted by, like the melted deodorant or the rotten lone fry he had shoved in there. A couple of receipts were in there as well for other unknown items that he probably had needed at that time. There were permanent markers that lacked a top and were now dry as well as some other items that he couldn't identify for his life.

However, among the mess, he managed to pull out a white envelope, neat, not a single wrinkle in it, out of the bottom of his drawer. He grinned proudly and held it up for the entire bullpen to see. He laughed and pointed to it, "Oh yes." He nodded, banging his fist on the desk, "Oh YES!" Ziva shared a confused look with McGee, furrowing her eyebrows together. Gibbs just stared at the computer screen in front of him, barely even glancing up at his bizarre senior field agent.

"What is that?" McGee demanded.

"Patience, McVirtue!" He exclaimed as he carefully opened it up, grinned at Ziva, and then whipped out the three pieces of paper. He presented them like the guy who just got a full house and won the hundred dollars to the bullpen as Ziva's eyes grew wide. She immediately stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk as McGee shook his head and stared at disbelief at Tony.

"Are you insane, DiNozzo?" He asked.

"TONY!" Ziva shouted, causing everyone in the squadroom to stop what they were doing and turn to look at them. Even Gibbs decided to look up at this point, to see what in the wolrd got his Mossad Liaison Officer in such a huff. She pointed her finger towards him, "I thought I told you to _destroy those." _She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Technically, you told McGee to destroy them." He grinned, leaning towards her, the three bikini photos still in his right hand, "Whatcha gonna do, Zee-vah?"

"Why do you have them?" She demanded.

"Why would I destroy them?" He laughed, "Every man knows that if he has bikini photos of his hot partner, he'd keep 'em...." He leaned forward, "_Bikini photos." _He said, slowly, to make her understand, "_Of his hot partner." _He laughed again, "Come on. How long have you been in America?" He demanded.

"HEY!" Gibbs suddenly barked, slamming his hand down on his desk as he looked up at his team. Tony quickly set the pictures down as Ziva sat back down in her seat and McGee turned away from the two and then turned back to his computer. He glared at him, and Tony completely understood. Nodding and smirking, he turned back to his computer. His desk phone rang just seconds before that as he picked it up.

"So..." Tony grinned as Gibbs was distracted by the phone, "Which eye are you gonna carve out?" He grinned larger.

She didn't look at him, just at her computer, "I was thinking lower..." She smirked and looked him up and down, even though he was sitting in his desk, "Much lower."

Tony gulped and let his smile drop completely as Gibbs hung up the phone. Ziva had to bite back the laugh, "You three." Gibbs pointed towards them, "Abby wants to see you down in the lab." He said, and they all stood up. McGee left first followed by Ziva and then Tony.

Tony caught up behind her and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "For the record...those are better than Sports Illustrated, Swim Suit Edition." He grinned before bounding away from her and towards the elevator that was being held open by Tim. Ziva couldn't help but smile slightly, once she realized what he was talking about of course.

Gibbs, who was still in the bullpen, reveled in the silence that was left by his team as he stood up. He was about to leave to get a Caf-Pow for the heavy worked Abby, but he paused as he got to Tony's desk. He reached over and flipped over the three pictures, his eyes growing wide for a couple of seconds before smirking, "Not bad, Ziver." He muttered to himself before he started out of the bullpen.

* * *

The loud death metal music blared from the lab as the three agents made their entrance, watching Abby dance around the room. She stopped when they came in, as if sensing their presence. She turned around and grinned, throwing her hands up in the air as she ran towards them, engulfing them all in hugs, "Isn't this exciting?!" She asked, hugging them tightly.

"We just finished a case?" Tony asked, struggling for breath under her embrace.

"Abby...Abby!" Ziva demanded.

"Can't...breathe!" McGee added, and she sighed and let go of them as Gibbs made his entrance into the room, Caf-Pow in his hand.

"Gibbs!" She shouted, throwing her hands up and running towards him. She stopped short and stared down in shock at the Caf-Pow.

"Abs?" Gibbs questioned, looking at her and then at the Caf-Pow, and then back up at her, "Something wrong?"

"Caf-Pow and a vacation?" She asked, gasping as she let her hands go up to her mouth in a dramatic fashion, "Is it my birthday?" She asked, suddenly very worried, "Ohmygod! Did I miss someone's birthday?"

"No..." Tony and McGee and Ziva all looked at each other.

"What vacation?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulder, "Vance didn't tell you?"

They all shook their heads, except for Gibbs, who just kept staring, "Oh! Well he sent a memo about that anyone on Team Gibbs was allowed a week vacation!" She grinned, and then held up the memo from where she had grabbed it out of the printer. She handed it to Gibbs, who read it quickly.

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"He sent it in an email." She reassured him, and then leaned over and whispered to Tony, giggling a little, "That's why he doesn't know."

Gibbs heard it and just stared at her, a little glare, but not much.

"Vacation..." Tony grinned, "Night clubs!" He shouted, and then turned to Ziva, "Hey! Let's go clubbing!" He was met by a slap to the back of the head...again. He, again, dropped his shoulders in defeat, "Right boss, sorry boss."

Abby reached into her pocket and held up a key, "Nope! You can't make plans, Tony! We're going to my beach house...in Panama City!" She grinned, dangling the key. They were all in shock at first, dumbstruck looks on all of their faces before Tony broke out into a big grin.

"Panama City means beaches. And beaches mean hot babes in bikinis..." He slyly moved his eyes over and looked Ziva up and down, resisting the urge to lick his lips in the process.

Abby saw this and smirked, "Yeah, Tony, you get to see Ziva in a bikini...not just in a bikini in pictures either...in real life."

"I'm in!" Tony grinned, and then Gibbs smacked him again as Ziva looked down and let the heat rush to her cheeks just a little.

"Well...are you all in?" She demanded, jumping once.

They all looked at each other and then nodded, "Sure..." She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Great! I'll email you all the directions and the address of the beach house! I want to see you all there by four sharp!" She demanded, shoving them plane tickets, "These are for like 12. So get there by 11. Don't be late. Now go! A week of fun and no crimes!" She grinned, "This is _so _exciting!" She turned to Gibbs, "Isn't this exciting?"

Gibbs smirked, "Looking after you four? Oh, I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do..." He sarcastically said as he smirked. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips as Tony, Ziva, and McGee started to exit the lab.

"Building your boat is _not _fun, Gibbs. You really need to get out more. You know, live a little." She motioned with her hands. Gibbs just stared at her, "Aw, come on, Gibbs! It'll be fun, trust me!"

Tony grinned as he followed Ziva out of the lab, who followed McGee, "I get to see you in a bikini....bring really skimpy ones, all right?" He asked as they disappeared into the elevator.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he started out of the lab, "Oh yeah...this'll be _fun." _

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and McGee returned to the squad room to collect their things. Abby joined them, dancing into the squad room. "Yayy I'm so excited!" She said. She hooked arms with McGee, who couldn't help but smile, he patted her on the hand as they got on the elevator.

Tony, who sat as his desk, looked over at Ziva who was still trying to get her things together. He grinned. "Hey Zi, we're going to Panama City." She looked up at him and half smiled.

"I know, Tony." She replied.

"No, no you _don't_ know. Have you ever _been_ to Panama City?" He asked, her walking over to her desk. She chuckled.

"No, but I have heard things." She replied.

"Get going, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. He grabbed his SIG out of the drawer and walked straight to the elevator.

"See you there, boss!" Tony said happily. Gibbs rolled his eyes as the elevator doors shut in front of him. Tony then turned and walked back to Ziva, who was now leaving the squad room. "Hey Ziva..." He was now starting to get on her nerves with his perkiness.

"Yes Tony?" She asked again.

"Do you think we should rent a car for both of us when we get there...I mean, it would save gas. And this way, we would be saving money." He said happily. The two were now standing in front of the elevator.

"Fine. But if we do," The elevator doors opened, "I am driving."

"Aw come on Ziva, I want to see Panama City one more time before I die." Tony replied.

"What makes you think you will die?" She asked. Tony chuckled.

"Because you're driving." He replied.

"Then rent your own car!" She defended.

"No, no, that's fine. I wouldn't mind a roller coaster ride."

"Oh, you mean when we get there?"

"No, I mean on the way to the beach house." He said. Ziva only glared at him as the elevator doors opened, and the two exited the building, heading for the parking garage.

"I will pick you up in twenty minutes...to take you to the airport" She said. She started to get in her car, but stopped when she heard her name.

"Don't forget the skimpy bikinis." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes again and got into her mini.

* * *

"Finally!" Tony said, jumping out of the passenger seat. Gibbs was already there, followed by Abby, and McGee pulled up right as Tony and Ziva did. He then opened his arms wide and felt the breeze. "Ahh Panama City!" Abby was at the door, holding it open.

"Come on guys!" She said, waving them in. Gibbs and McGee grabbed their own bags and went inside with Abby. Ziva popped the trunk on her car. Tony grabbed his bag and then started for Ziva's the same time she did.

"I will get it, Tony." She said.

"No, I got it." He replied.

"Tony, let go of the bag."

"Zi, we can stand out here all week, but I'm carrying this bag in." He argued. Ziva rolled her eyes and knew she wasn't going to win, so she let go and started towards the house, followed by Tony and the two bags.

"...and up there are the three rooms and two bathrooms!" She said happily. Tony put down the bags and removed his sunglasses, studying the place. He walked out onto the porch.

"What a view!" He said. He ran back to the group. "Let's go to the beach!" He then looked at the junior field agent, "But you better stay, all that white could scare all the women in bikini's away." He grinned, "Hey, that rhymed!" He suddenly felt a hand on the back of his head, removing the smile from his face. "Oh come on boss, we're on vacation! Could we..._not_ do the headslaps..." He stopped when he felt another slap. "Shutting up." Abby grabbed her bag and went up the stairs, followed by the rest of the team. Gibbs walked in front of her and chose the middle bedroom, putting his bag on the bed. He walked out into the hallway and pointed at Ziva and Abby.

"You two, in there." Abby jumped up and down in delight.

"Roomie!" She said happily. Ziva smiled and followed Abby into the room. Tony and McGee just looked at each other.

"Boss, please don't do that to me." McGee complained. Gibbs smirked.

"That room has two single beds." He said, and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

"You're wearing nose plugs." McGee said.

Tony followed him and mocked, "You're wearing nose plugs."

McGee rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be one _long_ week.


	2. Chapter 2: Purple Dress

_**Hello again! Thanks to the reviewers! Anddd we corrected a couple of mistakes in the first chapter, just wanted to let you know about them. 1) Lines were added, and they were added before but they didn't transfer, so we re-added them. It should make more sense now. Haha. And 2) We changed the transportation to flying, so that they could get there sooner. :) Anyway, here's chapter two! **_

Tony groaned and glanced at his watch as he passed in front of Ziva and Abby's door once again. That must have been at least the tenth time he had done that in the past thirty minutes, which was how long Ziva had kept herself cooped up in the bedroom for since Tony announced that they were going to the beach. Abby and McGee had been dressed at least twenty minutes ago, as had he, and were now leaning up against the wall. Gibbs didn't bother to wait, he just announced he was going for coffee, without changing into a bathing suit, and then left.

"What is taking her so long?" He groaned, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance.

Abby shared a knowing look with Tim and then shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe she just wants to look perfect?" She guessed, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"She already does." He muttered under his breath, which Abby heard, and then grinned at McGee, who just shook his head. It was then that Tony decided that nothing was working, so he started banging on the door, "Ziva!" He shouted, "Get out here!" He said, "You've been in there for like thirty minutes!"

"I am not done yet!" She shouted, her voice a little muffled as she shouted through the door, "You can just grasp your donkeys."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Grasp your donkeys? What the hell? You mean...hold your horses...." He rolled his eyes and then banged the door some more, "Ziva, come _on_!"

Abby just sighed deeply and then stood up from where she was leaning up against the wall, "Well Timmy and I are going down to the beach. We'll meet you there." She held up her cell phone and waved it, "Call us if you need us!" She smiled as she linked arms with Tim and then started down the stairs. Tony groaned and then leaned up against the door, glancing down at his watch one more time.

At least another twenty minutes later, the bedroom door finally opened, revealing Ziva David to his eyes. However, she had a purple dress on her body, which deflated his mood just a little. He tried to look down her shirt in order to see what color bikini....he specifically told her to pack bikinis...she was wearing, but had no luck. Her hair was perfectly straight, unlike the curly locks they were in when they got there, and it was down...Tony grinned. He liked her hair down, for that meant he could twirl his fingers in it. He grinned larger at the thought. She slipped on her white flip-flops and then twirled the sunglasses she had in her hand.

"Ready?" She questioned, smirking ever so slightly.

He just rolled his eyes, "Finally. I've been ready for like forty minutes, Zi."

"Well you did not have to wait for me, did you?" She questioned as she started down the stairs, Tony followed her down. They both grabbed the two towels that were set out for them on the bar of the kitchen, on the way to the door. Tony quickly grabbed hers, however, "I got it." He grinned, and she just furrowed her eyebrows together. This Tony was...interesting...he opened the door and held it open for her, allowing her to go out first. Furrowing her eyebrows together more, she walked out slowly.

"Thank...you?" She questioned, but Tony didn't notice the surprised tone in her voice.

"Welcome!" He grinned as he matched her pace. She put her sunglasses on just as Tony did the same with his,her eyes moving from the sand to the beach, and then back again. It was already getting slightly dark, for it was about 1700h. As they got closer to the beach, the more people were there. Tony noticed that several men stopped and stared at Ziva, resulting in a curl of his lip up in a snarl. Somehow, he found himself wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She didn't even look up at him as they spotted Abby and McGee near the edge of the beach, Abby already lying down on a towel reading a magazine and listening to her iPod as well as McGee, who was constructing a rather intricate sandcastle. They started towards the two and Tony grinned, "Watch this." he whispered down to Ziva as he ran towards Tim, who was unaware of his presence, "Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum! I am Tony Giant! Destroying to land of the PROBIES!" He moved his legs in a robotic motion, very high up in the air, as he made sound effects as well. His feet smashed Timmy's sandcastle, and he then laughed.

"Tony!" All three shouted at him as he looked up at them, laughing.

He ripped his sunglasses off, "What?" He looked around and then suddenly got an idea, "Baywatch!" He suddenly shouted, "Come on, Ziva! Let's do it!"

"What is a 'Baywatch'?" She questioned, and Abby quickly sat up.

"Trust me, Ziva, you _don't _want to know."

Tony groaned as Ziva looked at Tony, "Tony." She called, and his eyes snapepd up to hers.

"Yeah?"

"Could I please have my towel now?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Tell me where you want it."

She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at him, "Tell me where you want my fist if you do not hand over the towel." Tony gulped, fully aware of just how strong and capable the beautiful Israeli was, and then he promptly threw over the blue and white stripped towel, "Thank you." She smiled as she laid it down on the sand and then laid on her side, flipping open her book, propping up her elbow on the sand and her head on the palm of her hand.

"I'm going for ice cream." McGee suddenly announced, "Anyone wanna come?" He questioned, and Abby's head popped up.

"Sure!" She grinned, looking at Tony as she stood up, "You wanna come, Tony?"

"No, that's okay." He said, looking down at Ziva, moving his head around a little. It was obvious he wanted to see what was underneath, "Besides, I don't want to see McProbie here stuff his McFace." He laughed, "And put on a shirt!" He called to McGee as they started away.

"Why didn't Tony want to go?" McGee asked Abby as they slipped on their shoes and Tim slipped on a shirt as they started away.

She just grinned, "Timmy, sometimes you are so dumb."

"What? He loves ice cream! It was strange!"

"He loves Ziva more." She laughed as they linked arms and then Abby skipped away; McGee solely walked.

Tony sighed, "Hey, Zi, you wanna go swimming?"

"No." she responded, shortly, not even turning to look at him.

"How about joining that game of volleyball over there?" He asked.

"No." Again, another short response.

"Okay...how about..."

"Tony." She firmly said, looking up from her book at nothing in particular. Just straight forward. Tony was standing to the side of her, in front of her head, "I want to read my book."

He groaned, "That's no fun! So you're telling me that I waited forty minutes to watch you read your book?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess not everyone wins. You could always get a tan."

"Are you suggesting I need one, _David_?"

She just turned and looked up at him, giving him her classic elevator eyes, "Hmm..." She shrugged her shoulders again and he laid down next to her, where Abby was. He picked up the forensic scientists iPod and scrolled through the tracklist. He eventually found himself twirling Ziva's hair in his fingers as he did so, but she didn't say anything about it. In fact, he didn't realize he was doing it until Abby and McGee came back and Abby promptly asked if he had a fascination in Ziva's hair.

Tony quickly sat up and looked at Ziva, who didn't looked phased at all. She just stared down at her book. "Well Timmy and I are going into the water. You two wanna come?"

Tony briefly wondered if she was asleep. However, her response to Abby was, "No." Was that the only answer she had today?

"I'll be there in a moment." Tony nodded at them and they quickly ran towards the water.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Abby shouted to Tim, who just ran faster. Tony laughed.

"You sure you don't wanna come, sweetcheeks?"

She noddd, "Yes, Tony!" She shouted, almost exasperated.

"What?" He questioned, grinning, "Am I interuptting something?"

"My reading." She hissed.

"Ah...I understand." he leaned over and whispered into her ear before discarding his shirt and running off, "Hebrew sex novels are the best..."

She just glared at him as he ran towards Abby and McGee, who were already in the water, "Ziva's not coming?" Abby asked, pouting a little. Tony shook his head.

"Nope...she's gotta read some novel or something." He groaned, "I can't believe she doesn't want to..." And then suddenly Abby splased him. Tony gaped as she giggled.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, and she just giggled some more, "Oh you are dead, Abby." He glared at her and then went to splash her back right as she disappeared under the water. Tony looked around and then threw his arms wide when he couldn't find her, "Abby?" He questioned, and then all of a sudden, cold water was being thrown onto his back. He spun around and Abby was standing in the water behind him, grinning like an idiot, her pigtails slightly off.

"Gotcha, DiNozzo." She taunted. He went to splash her again when McGee suddenly spoke.

"Uh oh." They immediately stopped. And Tony turned towards him.

"Uh oh what?" He grinned, "Don't wanna be splashed?"

McGee just looked at him, "Ziva." he said, and that was all that needed to be said. Tony snapped his eyes towards her, and then narrowed them. A man was standing in front of her, grinning down at her as she smiled the largest smile he'd probably ever seen on her face at him. Her sunglasses were off, her book was _down, _and she had turned her body so that she was facing him.

"Tony..." Abby started, in a warning tone, but it was too late. Ziva _giggled, _and Tony was already running as fast as he could through the water towards her. Jealousy roared through his body. Well, he wouldn't _admit _it was jealousy...he was just being...protective. Yeah, that was it. Protective. However, once he finally got to Ziva, the man had already left and Ziva looked back at her book. He ripped it out of her hands, and she gaped up at him.

"Tony!" she shouted.

"Who the hell was that?" he demanded, pointing the book in the direction that her mysterious visitor disappeared in.

"Just a man." She responded, outstretching her hand, "Now can I have my book back, please?"

"'Just a man'?" He questioned, and she nodded.

"Yes, Tony, just a man."

"He could have hurt you."

"I am an assassin, Tony. He could not have hurt me even if he thouht about it."

Tony scoffed, coldly, "Oh yeah, Ziva hurting you definitely wasn't what he was thinking about."

"What is your problem, Tony? I cannot flirt with another man? What, am I chained solely to you?" She demanded, and Tony just glared down at her. She glared up at him. Silence was met between the two for a while before she smiled, "You are jealous."

Tony gaped, "I am _not _jealous of that...guy..." He said, shaking his head, "You're wrong."

"You are jealous." She nodded, as if confirming it.

"I'm...concerned."

"About what?" She demanded, "If you are talking about your physical health if you do not give me back my book, then yes, I would be concerned if I were you."

He groaned and then handed her her book back, "You tell me if he talks to you again."

"What?" She questioned, looking up at him from her book, "Why?"

"You just tell me, Ziva."

She rolled her eyes and then returned to her book, attempting to find her place again. Tony stood there watching her read, and then happily looked down the rest of her body. He frowned when the purple...thing was still over her swim suit.

"Ziva..." Ziva turned to him quickly, now very aggravated.

"What?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?"

"No, I am fine." She replied. She returned to her book again. Tony walked over to her and squatted down so that he was close to her face.

"Ziva come _on_. We did not come all the way to Panama City for you to _sit_ there and read a book!" Tony complained.

"Technically, Tony, I am _laying_." Ziva said. Tony rolled his eyes. He put his hands on his hips and continued to stare at her.

_All_ of her. He briefly wished that his eyes could make the purple thing dissapear, like a super hero. He heard Abby call his name from the ocean. He looked at her and she smiled and waved at him.

"Are you coming back? It's gonna be dark soon!" She yelled. Tony nodded and did a thumbs up.

"Listen to Abby and get out of my sun."

"You know she's right, it's gonna be dark soon." Tony said, ignoring Ziva's comment.

"Thank you for the information." She replied, not looking up from her book. Tony scoffed and finally gave up, walking back to the water, and swam back to Abby and McGee.

Ziva, finally relieved from Tony, found her place in her book and began to read. What was left of the sun was beaming down on her, and she suddenly felt hot. She tried to ignore it, but couldn't. She put her book down again and sat up, removing the purple dress that covered her. She put it on Abby's towel and returned to her book, until she felt water drops fall on her legs from someone standing over her.

_Tony._

"Yes, Tony?" She asked.

"Ready to get in the water?" Tony asked, studing her revealed body. His mind automatically thought about what was _under_ the white binkini. He was snapped out of his trance, though he really didn't want to be, when he heard Ziva's voice.

"Tony, you are in my sun again." She said. Tony threw up his arms and started to walk away, when he had a plan. A _great_ plan. If she wasn't going to the water, _take _her to the water. He grinned and walked over to her, squatting down. He slid one arm under her legs and one arm behind her back. Ziva dropped her book and looked up at him. "What are you doing?" She was now in Tony's arms, bridal style.

"Getting my way." Tony replied with a grin. He began walking to the water with her, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"DiNozzo, what in the _hell_ are you doing?" Gibbs barked. Tony turned around and dropped Ziva, as if she was a hot plate.

"Boss, I was just..."

"Ow!" Ziva yelled. Tony then realized what he did and ran back over to her.

"You two are not allowed to play grab ass while you're here. My rules _still_ apply." Tony was helping Ziva off of the sand, but she slapped him away.

"You touch me again and I will _kill_ you." She threatned. Tony put his hands in the air. Abby and McGee were now getting out of the water, joining the rest of them.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said happily, and ran over to him. "Gibbs..." She looked at him. "Who wears _jeans_ to a beach? She asked. Gibbs smirked.

"I do." He replied and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

After it got dark, the team went inside the beach house, showered and changed. They all sort of met back in the living room, unsure of what to do. Tony suddenly spoke up.

"I'm hungry." He said. Everyone smiled slightly. "What? I am!" He then turned to Abby, "Hey Abs, this place have any movies?" He asked. She smiled.

"Check the entertainment center." Tony went and started searching for a movie.

"How about a pizza?" McGee suggested.

"Sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese please." Tony said, not looking up. They all sort of looked at him, and then back at each other.

"I'll order it." Abby volunteered. She walked over to the phone and dialed the number. In less than thirty minutes, the pizza was there, and Tony finally picked out a movie. Gibbs ate two slices of pizza and stood up from the couch.

"Goodnight." He said. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him, and then down at his watch.

"Goodnight? Boss, it's only 9:00! And the movie just started!" Gibbs only glared at the senior feild agent. "Fine, this one's on me." Tony said and smacked himself on the back of his head. Within an hour, the pizza was gone and Abby was curled up under McGee, sound asleep. Ziva and Tony sat beside each other, their thighs touching. He stretched and then let his arm lay across the couch. Ziva yawned and automatically put her head on Tony's shoulder, Tony then let his arm fall loosley onto her, pulling her close. He lay his head on top of hers.

McGee, who was watching them 'get comfortable', just rolled his eyes. They _really _needed to admit their feelings and get together already.

They were getting on his nerves.


	3. Chapter 3: Moans

Sometime in the middle of the night, McGee was awakened, by _Tony's _snoring. He rolled his eyes and stopped the repeating of the DVD title screen, and turned off the TV. He looked down at Abby, who was still peacefully sleeping under his arm. How, he didn't know, with Tony's snoring. He gently shook her and whispered.

"Abs." He said. She didn't budge. "Abby!" He said a little louder. Abby woke up and looked around the dark room.

"What time is it?" She asked as she stretched.

"I don't know, early." McGee replied. "I'm going up to bed. I guess we better wake Tony and Ziva too." He said, motioning towards the couch. He started walking towards them, when Abby pulled him to a stop.

"No, Tim!" She whispered. "Leave them. Look." McGee studied the two as best as he could in the dark room. Tony now had his feet on the couch, and they were tangled up with Ziva's. One of his hands rested on her thigh, the other was on her stomach. Ziva still had her head on his shoulder, and her hands lay on his chest.

"Abby, Gibbs will _kill_ them if he sees that." McGee replied.

"I don't care. They are too adorable Timmy. Come on, let's go." Abby grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes and immediately recognized the smell.

It was _Tony_. She smiled to herself and just breathed in again. He smelled absolutely wonderful. She looked out the window and realized that it was about daylight, and that meant Gibbs would probably be up soon. She hated to move, but knew that if Gibbs saw them with their legs tangled and his hand, where it was, he would _not_ be happy.

"Tony..." She whispered. He didn't move, his loud snoring only continued. "Tony..." She said a little louder. "Tony!" She said in a normal voice. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ziva.

"Morning." He said. He removed his hands from Ziva's body, much to her dismay, and rubbed his face. He untangled his legs from hers and they both sat up. When the rest of the team joined them, Tony volunteered that he was hungry and would be happy to go pick up breakfast. He got everybody's orders and left. As he sat in the car at the drive through window; all he could think about was Ziva's beautiful body in that bikini yesterday. He ordered breakfast and returned to the Beach House.

"Tony...I wanted my eggs scrambled." Abby said.

"I wanted bacon, not sausage." McGee complained.

"What is _this_?" Gibbs demanded. He looked down at Tony and Ziva, who were eating their breakfast contently. Tony looked up at the three of them.

"Sorry boss. I uh...had my mind on something else." Gibbs threw his breakfast in the trash.

"Obviously." He said, and walked away, coffee in hand.

About an hour later, breakfast was done and the team was ready for the beach, even Ziva. McGee and Abby immediately ran into the water, as Ziva laid down on the sand. Tony groaned.

"Not this again." He said. Ziva looked up at him.

"Tony...this is what I want to do." She said. Tony put his hands up.

"Fine, fine." He said, and got into the water. He checked on Ziva at least every ten minutes, and she was just laying there, reading her book. About the fifth time he looked up, he narrowed his eyes and suddenly became furious. He looked over at Gibbs, who was asleep in one of the lounge chairs. He ran out of the beach and over to Ziva, who was sitting up, smiling and flirting with the same guy from the previous day. Tony sat down on her towel, as close as he could to her. "Hey sweetcheeks," He gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued, "the water's great out there." He smiled up at the guy.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm Tony. Her fiancė, soon to be _husband_." He smiled and put his wet arm around Ziva's waist, and if it was possible, he pulled her closer. The guy rolled his eyes and stormed off.

"Tony why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want that guy around you." He said. He moved his arm away from her, but they still sat incredibly close.

"I am sorry. I did not know that I needed _your_ permission to flirt with someone." Ziva replied. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, laying back down, leaning on her arm as she read her book. Tony instantly felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Zi. I guess I'm...over protective sometimes." Tony said.

"Do not forget jealous, Tony." Ziva replied.

"Jealous? I am not jealous." Tony said. "DiNozzo's do not _get_ jealous." Ziva rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"But DiNozzo's get what they want, do they not?" She returned to her book, and Tony ran back to the beach, defeated. He mumbled to himself as he walked into the water.

"Jealous? Psh. She's crazy. I am not jealous. I just don't want some creep feeling up on her. She wouldn't say that if Gibbs told that guy to get lost." Tony swam until he got tired, and re-joined Ziva on the sand. He sat down next to Ziva on her overly-large towel.

"Tony, get off of my towel!" She said.

"Aw come on Ziva, I left mine in the house. And we're partners, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"Fine." Ziva said in a huff and moved over, so that Tony had plenty of room. He smiled at her and lay down, letting the sun dry him off. He closed his eyes and almost drifted off to sleep, but woke up when he felt Ziva get up.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked.

"To get Abby." Ziva replied.

"Why do you need Abby?"

Ziva held up the suntan lotion in her hand. "I need this on." Tony sat up.

"I'll do it, Zi. I don't mind."

"No thanks, Tony, I will just get Abby." Tony frowned.

"Ziva, look how much fun she's having with McGee out there." Ziva let out a sigh and laid back down on the over sized towel.

"Fine. She said, handing it to him. Tony put some lotion on his hands and then his mouth fell open when he looked down at her. She untied the back of her top, so that the strings were on the side. He didn't realize how long he was staring at her until she spoke. "Ok, Tony, any day." She said. Tony sighed. He didn't know _why_ he volunteered to do this, and he didn't know _how_ he was going to rub her without his hands...traveling...to different places. He shut his eyes tight and placed his hands on her back, rubbing the lotion into her skin. He moved up to her neck and shoulders, and didn't realize that his hand was dangerously close to her breast.

But Ziva did. Chill bumps surfaced on her skin, and, afraid that Tony would feel them and make some smart comment, she needed a way to distract him. She decided to tease him. She let a small moan escape from her lips. Tony laughed.

"You're very funny, Ziva." She chuckled. His hands were now right above her butt.

"Ok, done." Tony said proudly and then let out a sigh of relief.

"No, Tony. Legs too please." She said, pointing at them. Tony shut his eyes tight again and put some more lotion on his hands, and began rubbing her legs. He made sure he got every bit of them, even her thighs. When he finished, he let out a deeper sigh.

"Thank you." She said. Tony looked at her body again.

"No problem." He lied. Hey lay down on the towel and fell asleep. After a while, he woke up and looked around. McGee and Abby were now on the sand, laying next to each other, Ziva was still reading that damn book, and Gibbs was gone. Tony guessed that he went for coffee, though why any normal human being wanted coffee on the beach, he didn't know. "Hey Ziva." He said.

"Yes Tony?" She asked.

"Wanna have some fun?" Her eyes grew big and she looked at him.

"What kind of fun?"

"McGee fun." Ziva didn't know why she felt slightly disappointed, but she just rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"Leave him alone, Tony." She said. He looked at her and laughed.

"You know I can't do that." He stood up and walked over to where he and Abby were. He tapped Abby on the shoulder, and she pulled her ear phones out of her ears.

"Hey Tony!" She said happily, and Tony immediately put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh! Don't wake McSleep." Abby nodded and stood up. Tony grinned and spoke softly. "Let's bury him."

"Tony, that's so mean." She said, but then smiled, "But so brilliant! Let's do it." The two of them dropped to their knees and began burying the junior agent. When they were done, McGee was wearing a sand bikini. Abby grabbed her camera and took several pictures. Tony turned and looked in Ziva's direction, but she wasn't there. Her book and bag were on her towel as well as her flip flops. Tony began looking for her frantically, as if she was a four year old. He looked out into the ocean and narrowed her eyes, and then let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at bikini McGee again and let out a laugh. Ziva _had_ to see this. He ran into the ocean as far as he could and swam to her the rest of the way. He finally reached her and she had just surfaced the water. She held her head backwards and the water run out of it, driving Tony crazy.

"You come in the water _now_, but you wouldn't come in with _me_?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I just wanted to cool off, Tony." She said. Tony now stood very close to her, and was pleased that he could see her body through the clear water.

"You have to see McGee. He's got a bikini on like yours." He said. Ziva laughed and looked up at him. He, too, laughed, and then looked down at her. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, but both looked back when they heard Abby laughing. McGee was now awake, standing up from the ten pounds of sand that was on him. Ziva looked back up at Tony.

"Looks like I missed it." Tony turned to her.

"Abby has pictures." He said. Ziva nodded and then dove into the water, heading back to the shore. Tony let out a sigh and followed her. Once both of them were back onto the beach, Abby immediately tried to show Ziva the pictures of McGee buried in the sand, but she declined, rubbing the back of her neck just slightly before taking a seat on her towel. She moved her neck from side to side as she watched Abby pull McGee up, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come, Timmy. Let's get you washed off." She giggled, winking to Tony before calling over her shoulder, "We'll be back later!" She said as she pressed on McGee, forcing him to move in front of her.

Tony then stared down at his partner, who was now moving her neck from side to side. She let out a small, barely noticeable groan in pain under her breath before picking her book back up.

"You okay?" Tony asked, concern evident in his voice. She nodded, but didn't look up at him as she continued to rub her neck.

"I am fine."

"Something wrong with your neck?" He questioned, moving to sit down next to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong."

He sighed. She was such a bad liar. He brought his hands up and then dropped them, shaking his head. _You wanna get murdered, DiNozzo? _He questioned himself before he carefully moved her hair so that it was lying over one shoulder. Instead of being straight, it was now curly, just the way that he liked it. He sighed and stared at her bare shoulders, her hand moving up and rubbing the back of her neck. Tentatively, he lifted his hand and moved hers away, slowly before carefully kneading his thumbs into the back of her neck and shoulders.

She groaned, "What are you doing, Tony?"

"Giving you a massage." He muttered, softly, as if he didn't want her to hear him. She closed her eyes and smirked.

"You are almost a natural." She commented, the feeling of his warm, large hands good against her aching skin, "How many women have you done this for?"

He grinned, opening his mouth to answer with a brag, but then let it drop. One. Ziva. Now. He decided not to answer and he just continued to massage her neck, moving slowly down to her shoulders as he did so. Eventually, she moved back and leaned up against him, making it harder for him to give a massage. He was about to tell her to sit up when he realized that she was fast asleep, a light snore escaping her. He laughed and then shifted his position so that his hands weren't on her neck, but lower, around her waist area. He pulled her closer to him so that her head was leaning against his shoulder. The top of her head tickled his neck and he subconsciously rubbed her bare thigh as she slept. He felt his swim trunks get tighter and he groaned. She just _had _to fall asleep against him when she was dressed like that, didn't she?

Tony shifted his position, in order to shift his swim trunks, and Abby came bounding over to them, McGee in tow, "I'm hungry!" she announced, and Tony put a finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. He then pointed to Ziva. She giggled softly and bounced up and down, "You guys are _adorable." _She gasped, "Are you finally together?!" She nearly shouted, and Tony even felt his face grow a little red from that.

"No!" He shouted, and then hushed his voice, "Fine. Let's go get something to eat. You know any good restaurants down here, Abs?"

She nodded, "I know this _great _Italian restaurant Tony, you'll love it."

"Well it better be good. You know I only eat certain Italian foods..." He grinned, and she nodded.

"It's incredible." She looked around, "Where's Gibbs?"

Tony shrugged one shoulder, "Don't know. I think he went back."

"Well then come on, let's go. Timmy! You grab the stuff, I'll call Gibbs...Tony..." She smiled, "You get Ziva." Tony just smiled back as she dialed Gibbs number, pulling out her phone from her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she did so.

McGee started to fold up the towels and grab the other bags as well as Ziva's book and flip-flops. Tony slipped one hand under her knees and then the other under her lower back before standing up with ease. She slumped up against him in her sleep and he felt her hands grab onto his chest hair. He yelped, but managed to keep his cry down as he motioned for them to go in front of him. Abby smiled at the two as she hung up the phone, "Yup! Gibbs is back at the house! He said he brought us all subs, how nice is that?"

"Oh yeah..." McGee realized, "It's lunch, not dinner."

"Yeah, Timmy!" Abby exclaimed, grinning. The walk back to the house was silent, and the entered, letting Tony, sleeping Ziva in his arms, go first. Gibbs was already sitting down at the island in the kitchen, eating his sub. He stopped half-bite and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Hey boss!" He grinned, "Hold on a second, just gotta set Ziva down. She fell asleep..." he reiterated, but then quickly moved towards the living room. Gibbs slyly watched Tony as he carefully set Ziva down onto the couch, moving her arms and her legs to make sure she was absolutely perfect, and then he watched as he bent down and placed a small kiss against her forehead. It was short, but it still made Gibbs want to smack him upside the head. He turned back towards his food as Tony pulled out a blanket and put it over her and then returned to the kitchen. Tim and Abby were already munching on their sandwiches as Tony returned to them and pulled his own out of the paper bag.

He took his seat in between Abby and Gibbs, biting into the cheese steak that Gibbs had bought for him, "Got the order right, didn't I, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, his mouth full of food. Tony just nodded and looked down at his sub, "That's cause I wasn't distracted."

Lunch was pretty silent until they heard a stirring in the living room, "Ziva?" Tony questioned to nothing in particular, throwing down his sub as he entered the living room quickly. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and Abby and McGee both shared looks with each other. Tony bent down next to his partner just as she was waking up. He patted her thigh, "Hey sleeping beauty." He grinned as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Tony?" She asked, sitting up, "I thought I fell asleep on the beach..."

"You did. I brought you inside. We're eating lunch right now." He said, "Gibbs' treat." He grinned.

In the kitchen, Gibbs watched as McGee threw away his trash. He was about to go upstairs to get changed back into his regular clothes as well as remove most of the grains of sand that were still captured in his clothing when Gibbs stopped him, "McGee." He called, "A word?" He questioned, though McGee knew that he wasn't stupid enough to say 'no.' His mind reeled at what Gibbs could possibly want to talk to him about. He hadn't done anything wrong!

He just turned around and walked towards him as Gibbs took one last look at his sandwich and threw it away. He then motioned for him to follow him outside, "Come on." He said as he closed the door behind him. They stood face to face on the porch, "How long?" Gibbs finally asked, breaking through the silence as he looked down at his hands, which he was tapping together.

"How long...what?"

"Don't you cover." He said, softly, "How. Long." He slowly said, as if McGee didn't hear him the last time. It was slow and deliberate, and it got McGee on edge.

McGee was overly confused, "How long..."

"DiNozzo and Ziva."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, boss." He admitted.

Gibbs growled and rolled his eyes, "How long have they been dating?" He bluntly asked.

McGee stuttered for a moment or two before responding, "They're not...at least, not that I know of."

Gibbs just stared at him, "Covering for them..."

"I'm not covering for them. I know that DiNozzo _may _have feelings for her but..."

Gibbs laughed, "May?" He questioned, and then pointed towards the door, "Oh, McGee." He laughed again, "You're right. You don't know. Just go inside."

* * *

When 1800h rolled around, Gibbs was dressed in his normal attire, Abby in her normal attire, and McGee in a polo and khakis. Tony and Ziva, however, were still upstairs getting ready. Abby had made reservations at the Italian restaurant for around 1900h, and they needed to move it if they wanted to be on time, for the restaurant was at least forty-five minutes away.

They all sat silently in the living room when Tony came bounding down the stairs, singing Frank Sinatra to himself in a rather horrible rendition of him. He was dressed in jeans and a lighter green dress shirt with tiny white stripes. He stopped at the foot of the staircase, for his eyes caught the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He fixed his collar, popping it just slightly, and then messed with his already perfectly gelled hair. He then grinned as he turned towards the other three members of Team Gibbs. He grinned at them and then let his smile slightly drop at the account of someone missing, "Where's Ziva?" He questioned.

"Right here." He heard her say, and he quickly turned around, his mouth dropping open.

Ziva stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in a simple, strapless, red dress that flowed slightly out and cut off right above her knees, about halfway up her thigh. Her hair was perfectly straight, the ends curling towards her just slightly. She smiled down at Tony as she started down the stairs, her silver heels clicking on the way. Tony watched her every move in complete and utter shock, for his mouth had dropped so low. However, he managed to cover it up with a big grin. She stopped next to him, gave him a smirk, and then turned towards the team.

"Ziva, you are _gorgeous_!" Abby shouted, running towards her in her three inch platform boots and throwing her arms around the Israeli. She laughed as they all started out of the door. Tony held the door open for Ziva and then placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her out. McGee just shared a look with his boss, who rolled his eyes once again and then followed the two out. Tony beeped his car as both he and Ziva started towards it. He opened the door for her and she crawled in.

"I got Ziva, boss." Tony said, "You wanna take Abby and McGee?" He questioned, and Abby nodded enthusiastically as she got into the car that Gibbs had rented for them. McGee just shared another look with Gibbs, thinking back to their short conversation earlier, and then climbed into the passenger seat of Gibbs' car.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, Tony insisted that he drop Ziva off at the beach house and then go out to get...something. What, they didn't really know, because he didn't tell them what he was getting. The most confused of the bunch was Ziva, who excused herself as soon as they got inside to go upstairs. She didn't reappear for the entire day, and Abby racked her mind in order to figure out just what made this behavior. She didn't do anything, she was sure about that. She was also sure that both Gibbs and McGee didn't do anything, so the only person left was Tony. Of _course _Tony did something. She rolled her eyes. Whenever Ziva had a problem, it never involved anyone else _besides _Tony.

Gibbs and McGee went down into the basement to check out the pool table, which Gibbs was actually pretty excited to play, and she went upstairs to 'get changed', aka, check on Ziva.

She paused in the bedroom, knocking lightly on the open door, "Ziva?" She questioned, cautiously walking in, "You okay?" Ziva looked up at her and nodded. She was still dressed in her dress, yet her heels were thrown on the ground, lying on their side. She pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and pointed to her zipper.

"Abby?" She questioned, and she moved towards the assassin. She unzipped the dress and let it fall, handing Ziva her bra, which lay on top of the vanity chair. She slipped it on and then turned around, walking out of the room and across the hall to the guy's bedroom. Abby didn't question, for she didn't want to interrupt the Israeli. In fact, she was rather curious as to what she was going to do. She walked to the far bed and opened up the suitcase on the ground. She rummaged through and then pulled out a gray shirt, slipping it over her head.

Abby leaned up against the side of the doorway, raising an eyebrow as she turned around, revealing that she was wearing Tony's Ohio State Buckeyes shirt. She promptly walked past her and into their own room, reaching into her own bag. Abby gave a smile, "That's Tony's shirt."

Ziva paused as she searched through her stuff, looking up just slightly, "Yes." She acknowledged before returning back to her bag.

"Why are you wearing Tony's shirt, Ziva?" she questioned, grinning greatly.

"Because Tony and I always have movie nights at the end of a case. I come over to his apartment and he lets me borrow his shirt." She shrugged her shoulders, "It is more comfortable than anything I have at home."

"Are you _sure _that's the reason?" She questioned, and Ziva nodded, confused as to why Abby didn't believe her.

"What other reason would there be?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe the fact that's it's Tony's....or that it smells just like him."

Ziva blushed just slightly, "You have noticed it too?"

Abby squealed and bounced up and down, "You _love _him!"

Ziva groaned and walked towards her, her book in her hand, "Abby..." She paused and then just looked at her before brushing past her and then walking down the stairs, shaking her head. She didn't love him. No, correction, _couldn't _love him. A relationship with Tony, much less Tony in the _workplace _as her _partner _would result in nothing but heartache and focusing solely on him. Him, him, him....but then again, that's all she thought about anyways; she didn't think that there would be any difference at all even if they did get together. She slightly scoffed. _Only in your dreams, David. _In fact, she _did _dream about it...all the time. She used to have dreams all the time of Tony moaning her name as he pleasured her deep into the night. She smiled slightly at the thought.

"Abs!" She suddenly heard McGee call from down in the basement, snapping her abruptly out of her thoughts, "Tony came back! Get Ziva and come down here! We're just about to start a game!"

Ziva reached the end of the stairs when Abby came running down after her, bouncing just slightly with her step, "You coming, Ziva?"

Ziva paused and looked down the stairs to the basement. She didn't want to go...that was the truth, "Later, Abby." She nodded, and Abby sighed before heading down the stairs, calling McGee's name.

She looked down the stairs one more time before heading towards the counter, sitting down on one of the stools and placing her book in front of her. She put both of her elbows on the counter and then rested her head in them as she read. It wasn't until she read about a hundred pages that she felt something cold and hard up against her arm. She turned to the left and looked down at the beer bottle before looking up at the man who presented her with it.

"Tony." She nodded, and then looked down at her book as he sat down next to her. His sweet, amazing smell filled her nostrils, and she had to cover up her smile as she breathed it in again. He smelled of soap, a cologne that she couldn't even identify, and....DiNozzo. Eau de DiNozzo, as she called it.

"Hey." He started, "Coming down?" He questioned, "We were waiting for ya, but then...oh, you know how McGee is. He just couldn't wait." He grinned, taking a swig of his beer. Ziva just looked up at him and then back down at her book, "Ziva?" He asked, confused. Did he do something wrong? He studied her body and then grinned largely as he realized what she was wearing. He tugged gently at the bottom of her..._his _shirt. "You're wearing my shirt." He smiled contently. She just rolled her eyes but didn't look up from her book.

"Very good, Tony." She said, exasperated, but not looking up from her book. She just continued to read, her eyes darting across the lines.

Tony groaned, "Are you ever going to do anything this entire vacation besides read that stupid book?"

"This is what I would like to do." She huffed, and he just stared at her, taking a swig of his beer as she turned the page. Finally unable to take it anymore, he grabbed the book out from under her and chucked it across the room. It hit the window and landed with a thump on the ground, the book lying flat.

"Tony!" She shouted, and he just smiled, pushing the beer slightly towards her.

"That's my name." He grinned, "Beer?"

She muttered angrily in Hebrew at him before snatching the beer, popping the top and taking a long drink of it before setting it back down on the counter.

"So why won't you come down with us?"

"I just do not want to." She shook her head, looking down at the bottle, where she picked at the wrapper.

He laughed slightly, "You don't know how to play pool, do you?" He questioned, his mind suddenly thinking about how amazingly sexy she would look playing pool. His grin widened at the thought.

"Does it matter?" She demanded, and he stood up, swinging around in his stool before walking towards the refrigerator. He opened up the freezer side and pulled out a pint of vanilla ice cream as well as two spoons from the drawer in front of the fridge. He walked towards her and sat down in the stool again, handing her a spoon as he flicked his thumb under the top, the top clattering slightly as it landed flat on the granite of the counter.

"Maybe." He grinned, "It's just you always brag about...."

"I do not brag." She inserted in, pointing her spoon at him.

"Whatever. You always are ninja when it comes to anything. I mean, you beat McQi at that Scrabble game. And that's his thing." He dug into the ice cream as he set his beer down, taking a huge spoonful in his mouth. Ziva took a small bite, but smiled as she ate. It was delicious and sweet as it ran down her throat.

"I am not good at everything." She admitted, "Now leave me alone." Tony just stared at her for a while, running through his head the amount of things that he did today that would piss her off. He got dangerously close to her breasts when he put the suntan lotion on her, but she was asking for it then. Was she upset over him taking her back to the house to sleep? No, she couldn't possibly. What else did he do? He pondered for another moment before he realized his little jealous, over-protective spurt. Wait...DiNozzo's don't get jealous. Just over-protective. Oh, and even. He sighed, for that was probably the reason for her anger towards him.

"Listen..." Tony started, "If you are still...mad....about me running that guy out of town, I...I'm sorry." he muttered, and Ziva just stared at him in disbelief.

Finally finding the words to speak, Ziva smiled slightly as she picked at the ice cream with her spoon, "It's sweet...." She started, but was cut off by Tony.

"I know, right?" He questioned, putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, "It's my favorite kind as well. And brand. It's amazing, Abs really got it right this time." He grinned, putting another spoonful in his mouth, happily munching on it.

"I meant you, Tony." She said, quietly, and he stopped, his spoon halfway in his mouth. He pulled it out and looked at her, confused. She just stared right back, using a signature poker face.

"Oh." He said, once he finally found his breath. He was about to say something when she carefully pressed her palm up against his cheek, lightly running her fingers over his hair.

She looked at the top of his head and then let her eyes scan over his face, "You are a very good and sweet person underneath it all, Anthony." She said, her voice sweet and soft...sincere. Suddenly, he loved the way that his full name sounded. He had never liked anyone calling him Anthony, for he always found it too...disgusting. But when Ziva said it...well that was a completely different story.

"Uh..." Tony started, unsure of what to say. He wanted nothing then to take her in his arms, hug her tightly to him and kiss her madly, but he knew that wasn't a good idea at all. She let go of him and set the spoon down, taking her beer in her hand instead. Tony put the top back onto the ice cream and then returned it to the freezer before putting the spoons away and grabbing his beer as well, "You coming?" He questioned, and she shook her head.

"Maybe later."

"Or never, right?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just do not tell Abby that. Our little secret?"

He grinned, "Sure thing!" he ran over and grabbed the book off of the ground, returning it onto the counter before winking at her and then letting his hand run against her back as he stopped at the top of the stairs. She attempted to find her place again when Tony called her name. She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak again, "You should wear my shirts more often." He smiled, and she just laughed as he disappeared down the stairs. Ziva didn't know how long she stared at the empty spot where her partner just was, but she finally shook her head and then turned back to her book. However, she was unable to read it; her mind was focused solely on Tony. _Abby is right, Ziva. _She scolded herself, _You are madly in love with him. You can barely control yourself around him. Get a clutch. You can't love him. You shouldn't love him. So why do you? _

* * *

After a couple of beers each, besides Ziva, they all called it a night. However, it was 0200h in the morning, and Timothy McGee couldn't sleep. Why? It wasn't because of Tony's loud snoring, in fact, he wasn't snoring at all. No, that wasn't the problem. It was that he woke up to someone moaning Ziva's name.

At first he thought that they were finally sleeping together...at this time of all times, in front of him of all people, but no, Tony was completely alone in his bed, tossing and turning, murmuring and groaning her name in his sleep.

"Ziva..." He heard him moan, "Please...more..." He muttered before flipping back over. McGee growled and groaned, turning his head into his pillow, trying to drown out Tony, "Ziiivvvaaa..." He groaned out, "Ziva..." He moaned louder as McGee glared at the senior field agent through the night. He was never going to get any sleep with him moaning her name like that.

Sighing, he realized that he might as well make the best out of it. He carefully crossed the floor, making sure not to wake the moaning DiNozzo, and he rummaged through his bag, before he found what he was looking for...his cell phone. Going through the applications, he grinned as he found the one he was looking for.

He laid contently in bed, holding his phone towards Tony. He pressed the red button and the screen flashed the sign:

RECORDING.

Tony groaned her name once more, louder this time, "Zivaaa....oh god Ziva...right there...Ziiiivvaaa..."

Tim grinned, his mind thinking slightly back to when Tony buried him in the sand earlier that day.

Payback.


	4. Chapter 4: Water Ski

McGee trotted down the stairs, and was surprised when he learned that he wasn't the first one up.

"Morning, McGee." Gibbs said. McGee poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Morning, boss." Gibbs was sipping on his coffee and reading the paper. In order to kill the dead silence, he spoke again. "How did...uh...How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Gibbs said. McGee nodded.

"At least one of us did."

"Not liking your roommate there, Tim?" Gibbs asked, he couldn't help the smirk that came across his lips. McGee was about to speak again when he was interrupted by perky Abby.

"Morning boys!" She said. She got herself a piece of toast and sat down. It was silent again and Abby couldn't help but notice that McGee was unusually smiley this morning. "McGee, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." McGee shrugged. The three of them heard the bathroom door close and they turned their attention to the top of the stairs. Ziva was descending them. Abby returned to her toast, while Gibbs and McGee let their chins hit the table.

There stood Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David, in a light purple nightgown, with lace that traced her breasts. It came to a stop right after her thighs, leaving her long legs completely naked. Her hair was still straight, except for the ends that curled slightly. Abby looked at them and laughed.

"Will you two close your mouths? You look like fish!" Ziva was now in the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of tea.

"Ziver..." Gibbs mumbled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning Gibbs." She said.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. She looked down and examined herself.

"A nightgown." She replied. Gibbs blinked a couple of times again and returned to his paper.

"Ok." He said. Ziva looked at Abby and McGee, who were both grinning like idiots. She shook her head and joined them at the table. Several minutes later, a still half asleep, bed hair, shirtless Tony came stumbling down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and mumbled something that sounded like 'morning'. He walked over to the table and let his head fall on his arms. He stayed like that until he heard Ziva's voice.

"Rough night, Tony?" She asked. He popped his head up and looked at her, and suddenly, he was wide awake. He tried to speak, he really did, but he couldn't. He continued to stare at her, she looked absolutely _gorgeous._ Gibbs, who was silent, startled the four when he suddenly stood up, slamming the paper down on the table.

"This is not coffee. I'm going for something good." And with that, he was gone.

"Uh...Tony? I made some toast, would you like a slice?" Abby asked, sliding the plate towards him. He looked down at the plate and then up at Abby.

"Sure." He finally said. He picked out the grape jelly and put some on his toast, then he let his eyes slide back up to Ziva, who was peacefully drinking her tea and reading that damn book. He didn't realize that now he was applying grape jelly to his thumb. Abby saw it first and started laughing. She tapped McGee on the arm and pointed to Tony, and he also began to laugh. Tony was unfazed. He continued to apply jelly to his thumb, staring at Ziva, who was also unfazed.

"Um...Tony." Nope. Still unfazed. McGee tried again. "Tonyyy." He said, dragging out his name. "DiNozzo!" That worked. He looked at the probie.

"What, McGee?" He asked.

"That's not your color."

"What?" McGee then pointed to Tony's jellied thumb. Tony grabbed a napkin, as all of them, even Ziva put down her book, were laughing at him. He chuckled nervously. "Very funny." He said. For some reason, McGee found Tony's jellied thumb incredibly funny. He continued to laugh hysterically. "Stuff it, McLaugh." Tony said.

"I wish you would stuff it when you go to bed, Tony." Tony was still trying to get the jelly off of his thumb, so he didn't look up.

"What? Probie couldn't sleep?" It was Tony's turn to laugh. McGee reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

"No, Tony, I couldn't." Abby and Ziva were now looking at him.

"What is that?" Tony asked.

"I was going to save this for later, but you leave me no choice." McGee pressed play on his phone, and laid it in the middle of the table. Ziva snapped her head up. That was _his_ voice. Moaning and pleading _her_ name. She felt her mouth fall open. She closed it quickly, swallowed hard, and returned to her book, as if the phone in the middle of the table _wasn't_ making a sound.

Tony laughed. "That's _not_ me." He said. _"Zivaaa....oh god Ziva...right there...Ziiiivvaaa..." _Abby smiled.

"Tony...that's you." She then looked over at Ziva, who was only reading her book, pretending that Tony wasn't moaning her name.

"No it's not!"

"I can run voice recognition when we get back if you want." McGee said through his laughing and looked Tony dead in the eye.

"Paybacks a bitch, DiNozzo." He said. Tony rolled up his fists into tight balls, and then grabbed McGee's phone off of the table, stuffing it in his pockets.

"You're a dead man, McGee." He said through gritted teeth, and then stormed up the stairs, slamming the room door behind him. Ziva was next to get up, slowly climbing the stairs, going into her own room. Abby then looked at McGee.

"You really think that was the best thing to do, Tim?" McGee shook his head.

"No Abs, it wasn't. He took my phone."

* * *

McGee sat on the couch flipping channels on the television, occasionally looking up at the door Tony slammed two hours ago. He briefly wondered if Tony was taking his phone apart, piece by piece. He hoped not, because putting that iPhone back together would take him a very long time. Abby came and sat down beside him.

"Have you seen Tony?" She asked quietly. McGee only shook his head. He looked out at Gibbs, who was sitting on the porch drinking _good _coffee. He turned back to Abby.

"Nope. Not a word. I think that's the quietest Tony's ever been. Even when he was on that ship, I still heard his voice." He then began to chuckle. "Hey look, Penguins!" McGee said, pointing at the TV. Abby still stared up the stairs, at the doors.

"I'm going up to talk to them." She announced. She climbed the stairs and knocked on Ziva's door, deciding that angry Tony would be easier after Ziva. She knocked softly and then remembered that it was her room too. And unless Tony and Ziva were doing the horizontal tango, she had every right to walk in there. She started to turn the doorknob, but then stopped.

Maybe she should_ check_ and see if they were doing the horizontal tango. She pressed her ear on the door and listened for a couple of seconds. Nope, no moaning. The coast was clear. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Ziva lay on her bed, reading her book.

Ziva looked up at the goth and put on a fake smile. "Hey Abby." She said, and then returned to her book.

"Hey Ziva..." She started, and then walked over to her. "You ok?" Ziva looked up at her.

"I am fine." She said.

"So...what happened this morning...that didn't...bother you?" She asked.

"No." Ziva said, shaking her head.

"It would bother me." Abby said. She then became excited, "Oh my god! It doesn't bother you because that's what you wanted to happen isn't it?" Ziva laughed.

"No, Abby. We all have dreams." She replied.

"But Tony's dreaming about you, Ziva." She sat down on the bed, "And it didn't sound like you were sitting in a park having a chat. It sounded like you were..."

"I know, Abby." Ziva interrupted. "But it does not matter." Abby shrugged, defeated.

"Ok." She said. "Um, Gibbs said something about renting a boat, and he wants us all to be downstairs in an hour." Abby turned and started to leave the room, when she turned around, back to the Israeli. "And wear that black bikini with the gold rings. That's Tony's favorite." She said with a smile.

Abby then walked into the hall, and quietly knocked on Tony's door. "Tony?" She said. No answer. "Tony..." She said again. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. "Hey Tony." She said quietly. She studied the federal agent, he was only laying on his bed, in the same outfit, except now, he had a shirt on. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Abby." He snapped. He didn't remove his stare from the ceiling. Abby sat down on McGee's bed and stared at him.

"You don't look fine, Tony." Tony let out a sigh.

"I'm _fine_, Abby." He repeated. Abby pressed her lips together and thought for a moment.

"Ziva's not fine." She finally said. Tony sat up and looked at the goth.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"She's upset that McGee made you upset and that you're upset about the recording." Abby replied. Tony chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna need a translator."

"You should talk to her." Abby said. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And...you should talk to McGee." Tony glared up at her. "Ok, maybe not. Gibbs wants us all downstairs in an hour. He wanted to...rent a boat." She said. She left the room and went downstairs.

* * *

Not wanting to argue with Gibbs, Tony got ready, putting on his swimsuit and a t-shirt, meeting the rest down stairs. He glared at McGee, and it took all that he had not to lunge at the junior agent. Ziva was purposely _not_ looking at Tony, and he occasionally glanced up at her. Gibbs, who was driving, watched his agents. Ziva sat in the passenger seat, not saying a word. McGee was behind him looking at Tony, who was behind Ziva, with Abby in the middle. Abby kept looking at Tony, and then she'd look at McGee. Gibbs rolled his eyes and spoke, making all 5 of them jump slightly.

"Anything I should know about?" He asked. Nobody dared to speak. Gibbs chuckled sarcastically. "Fix it, or we're on the next flight back to DC." He said. They finally pulled up to the marina, and they all got out. Tony glared at McGee a couple of more times, but kept his cool. Once the boat was rented, Abby and McGee were the first two on, followed by Gibbs. Tony started to climb the ladder, but he stopped when he felt Ziva's hand on his. He got off the ladder and stared at her.

"Tony, was any of it real?" She asked quietly. Tony narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, and then started to climb the ladder again. Ziva sighed and grabbed his hand again.

He got on the sand and then looked up at his boss' voice. "DiNozzo, David, get up here!" He yelled.

"Was any of what real, Ziva?" He asked.

"The recording, at breakfast this morning. Was. It. Real?" She asked him again.

"Ziva I..."

"No, Tony. Do not lie. You tell me the honest truth. I will not tell anyone, if that is what you are worried about." He looked her dead in the eyes again, and let out a sigh.

"Yes." He said, and quickly went up the ladder. She followed and sat as far as she could away from Tony.

* * *

Out on the water, the boat was stopped and Abby and Ziva took that opportunity to lay out on the bow. McGee was in the control room, doing McGee things, Tony was as far away from Ziva and McGee as one person could be, and Gibbs stood on the deck, drinking coffee and looking out into the ocean. A few boats passed, and the men just happened to be on deck, staring at Ziva and Abby. Tony narrowed his eyes at the bastards, but assumed that there was nothing he could do to them. Another 20 minutes passed and boat Gibbs was joined with another boat. Tony recognized it as one who passed, but then they came back, and now were stopped beside them.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" Said one guy. Tony immediately stood up and walked over, along with Gibbs. Ziva sat up on her elbows and smiled, and Abby just ignored them. Ziva opened her mouth to speak until she saw Tony walk in front of her.

"My name's Tony, _darling._" He said.

"Thanks for the information, but I was talking about that hottie behind you."

"I really don't give a damn _who_ you were talking about. Leave." The guy took another swig of his beer and laughed, along with his buddies. He opened his arms and looked around.

"Hey dude. This is the ocean. You can't tell me to leave." Tony gritted his teeth together and reached on his right for his SIG, and was deeply disappointed when he remembered he was in his swimsuit and he didn't _have_ his gun. Gibbs took this opportunity to speak.

"Tony, go." He said, putting his hand on the senior field agent's shoulder. Tony looked at him.

"Yeah papa, get her boyfriend out of here! Sweetie, you and your tattooed friend come over here and I show you a _real_ man!" They all laughed. Tony, who stood behind Gibbs was at his boiling point. Gibbs laughed and pulled his gun out of it's holster. The laughing immediately stopped and they backed up with their hands in the air. Tony studied his boss. He, too, was in shorts and a t-shirt. Where in the_ hell_ did he have that gun? The enemy boat was on the move in minutes and Tony patted Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Nice job, boss!" Ziva only rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"DiNozzo." Tony looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Gibbs said. He holstered his gun and returned to the deck. Tony looked at Ziva, _all_ of Ziva, and then followed him. Ziva sat up again and watched him. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Ok boss, but I have a question."

"I have an answer." Gibbs replied.

"Where did you pull that gun from?"

"You don't want to know, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say, that if you tried to touch my gun, I would've kicked your ass." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Got it boss." Tony said. He leaned on the rail of the boat and stared at the ocean. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ziva asked him. Why does she care? He let out a sigh and then looked over at her. Then, he couldn't _stop_ looking at her. Her straightened hair was blowing in the wind, and she was wearing that black bikini like in the photo he stared at for several months, driving him even more insane.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said harshly, snapping Tony out of his trance.

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut your mouth." Tony looked at him.

"I didn't say anything!" He defended.

"Then _why_ are you drooling?" Tony wiped his mouth quickly and then let out a sigh. Gibbs promptly smacked him. "Snap out of it." He warned. Tony nodded. Gibbs was right. He _needed_ to snap out of it.

Abby looked over at Tony, who was staring at Ziva, and laughed. "Is something funny, Abby?" Ziva asked her.

"Yes, the fact that you two are completely oblivious that you're in love with each other." Ziva laughed and put her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Abby, Tony is not in love with me." Ziva said. "Tony has never been in love, and I don't think he'll ever be in love."

"What about that girl?"

"What girl?" Ziva asked quickly. Abby grinned. "Oh, you mean Jeanne. That was all a lie Abby. That does not count."

"Rightt..." She said and stood up. She went down into the cabin, and returned with a big grin. "Hey, come look!" She said happily. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva all went down with her. She opened a closet, and pointed. There was several fishing poles and water skii's sitting inside.

"Yeah!" Gibbs said, grabbing one of the poles, "Now we can all fish!" Tony and McGee looked at him.

"I think she was talking about the water skii's, boss." McGee replied. Gibbs then looked at Abby, who nodded.

"Oh." Gibbs said in dissapointment. Abby grabbed his arm and jumped.

"Come on Gibbs! It'll be fun!" She said.

"It will not be fun." Gibbs replied. Abby rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Building a boat is _not_ fun. Water skiing _is._" Gibbs looked at Abby, then at Ziva, then at McGee, and then at Tony.

"Fine." He said.

"Yes!" Abby squealed. She kissed Gibbs on the cheek and grabbed them, running up to the deck.

After Abby, McGee, Tony, and Gibbs, who took extra convincing, had a turn, Ziva was next.

"DiNozzo!" Tony jogged over to Gibbs.

"Yeah boss?" He asked.

"Take over. I've gotta make a phone call." Gibbs said.

"Ok." Tony replied and took the wheel.

"Oh come on Ziva, you've _got_ to do it. It'll be fun! Even Gibbs liked it." Abby begged. Ziva finally gave in and prepared for the ride. Abby and McGee watched her. "Hey Timmy." McGee looked up at her. "You should go and apologize to Tony."

"What? No!" McGee replied.

"Timothy, Tony is very upset with you. And I don't like it."

"Abs, he wants to kill me right now. I don't think now is a good time."

"Anytime is a good time to apologize, Tim." Abby replied. McGee let out a sigh and looked up at Tony, who was standing at the wheel.

"Ok, fine." McGee replied and climbed the ladder to the cockpit. He took in a deep breath and then braced himself for what was coming towards him...complete and utter screaming. He knew that Tony was upset, but he couldn't possibly show much anger and frustration in front of Ziva, would he? He glanced over at the Israeli, who was now getting situated on the water skiis, Abby and Gibbs helping her. Tony watched and then narrowed his eyes for just a fraction of a second, turning away, looking forwards, "Tony..."

"McGee." He spat, not turning to look at him.

"Look....about this morning."

"What _about _this morning, or are you talking about the little incident I was unaware of last night?" he demanded, and Tim sighed again.

"Can I just have my phone back, at least?"

Tony turned on him as he revved the boat forwards, shoving the lever after he saw, in the corner of his eye, Abby give him the thumbs up. Gibbs was nowhere on deck, so Tony figured that he headed to the cabin to make his 'important' phone call, "That's all you care about, is it, McUncaring?" He demanded, scoffing, "You don't even probably care that my relationship with Ziva just bit the dust."

McGee rolled his eyes, "She doesn't hate you. I saw her give you one of those looks today."

"What looks?" He demanded, and McGee just ignored him, pointing to the wheel.

"You mind paying attention to where you're going, DiNozzo?" He asked, and Tony glared at him one more time before turning back to the wheel, turning the boat slightly, to steer clear of a buoy.

"You mind staying out of other people's business', McNosy?" He fired back, revving the engine faster. The boat leaned slightly back as it accelerated with great speed. McGee had to grab onto the railing as he steadied himself. He closed his mouth and eyes tightly, holding slightly onto his stomach as he tried to make the uneasy spell go away. _Maybe I should have taken more than four pills today. _He briefly thought to himself, and he realized that the bottle was burning a hole in his pocket.

"Look, Tony." McGee sighed deeply, finally finding his feet again on the deck, "You and Ziva are really getting on my nerves. All you two do is dance around each other. I was just trying to make the music stop."

"Well let the song play longer!" He shouted as he pushed the lever forward. The boat was now going as fast as it could. Both McGee and Tony were unaware of the woman who was now getting incredibly nervous on the waterskiis that they were pulling. However, she was never going to admit it. Especially to Tony. Any slight sign of weakness, and he would never leave her alone for the rest of her natural existance.

"If you only knew how she felt, Tony, you wouldn't be upset over her hearing you moan her name in your sleep!"

"You can't prove that's me!"

"You told Ziva that was you. You told her that. What, you lying about her to?"

Tony growled and turned around, leaving the boat unpatrolled for the moment. His hands curled into fists, "Excuse me?!" He narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't you _dare _compare Jeanne to Ziva."

McGee rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you need to stop lying. Was that or wasn't that you? I know what I heard. I wasn't dreaming. Just like I wasn't dreaming when I woke up two nights ago and saw the position that you and Ziva were in."

Tony gulped and then let his eyes grow a fiery red, "You better _stop _McGee!" He shouted, "You stay out of our personal lives! You keep out of our relationship, McDr. Phil!"

"She feels the same way about you too!"

"She ever tell you that? I don't think so. Now who's the liar?" He demanded, taking another step closer to him, "You. Leave. Us. Alone." He growled, slowly pronouncing ever syllable in the words, to make it clear to Tim, "_Especially _Ziva. You understand me?"

"You can't boss me around, Tony."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" He shouted, "Now you stay out of it, understand? You don't do this to me, McGee. Ever. I play pranks on you. You play pranks on me, well you know what they say. You mess with the bull, and you get the horns! " He quickly turned around and turned the wheel as hard as he could towards the left. The boat almost flipped as it leaned on one side, making a hard left turn, which ended up being a u-turn.

However, both men were completely angry at each other that they didn't notice Ziva, whos ski hit a rock on the sharp turn, her foot flying out of one of the straps. She let go of the rope she was holding onto as she felt herself fall backwards. Right before she hit the water, she was barely able to control her scream, "TONY!" A large splash followed as the cold water surrounded her body as she felt a large blast of water shoot up her chest. The current was strong; she was being dragged down, for one foot was still caught in the strap. She struggled under the water, the boat still going as fast as it could. She was being shook all over the place, bounced around from wake to wake, the rippled water harsh against her back. She cringed as she was shot up time after time again, breathing solely on whether or not the wave knocked her back up from the boat. At some points, she breathed in water, and she wondered just when it would be that Tony realized she was underwater.

"ZIVA!" Abby shouted in shock as she watched her friend go underwater. She frantically looked around and then up at Tony and McGee, who were still arguing, paying no attention whatsoever to the assassin, "TONY!" Abby shouted as Gibbs came out from the cabin, sticking his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Ziva done?" Gibbs questioned, but then noticed Abby's concerned face, "What-" he started, but it was too late. All of a sudden his senior field agent came shooting past him, faster than he'd ever seen him run, crossing the deck in a speed of nearly a second. The boat was completely motionless, as it came to an abrupt stop, jerking the boss slightly forward in his step. Tony didn't miss a beat as he let his stride grow, jumping on top of the motor in one large step and then diving straight into the water. One thing was running through his head the entire time:

_Ziva. _


	5. Chapter 5: Night Club

Tony's heart was thumping loudly in his ears as he dove headfirst into the freezing water. As he shut his eyes, he waited a couple of seconds before opening them, blindly moving his hands around to try to push away the darkness in front of him. Ziva. That was the only thing on his mind. He had to find her. He had to make sure that was completely safe and in his arms. He couldn't believe that his stupid fight with McGee had let him get distracted from Ziva's safety and the health of her well being.

He let his head burst through the water as he breathed for air, gasping a couple of times. Being a survivor of the plague, this wasn't very good for his lungs, in fact, it was about the worst thing for him at the moment. But Ziva ending up dead on the bottom of the ocean wasn't very appealing to him, so he continued on, spotting the water skis just seconds in front of him. Ziva's perfect, olive toned foot was sticking up, tangled up in the brown strap of the ski.

"Ziva!" he shouted, swimming towards her as he watched her struggle to bring her head back up out of the water. She let her head drop back under the water, and he quickly undid the strap with shaky hands. Once her foot was out, it disappeared under the water as well as the rest of her body. He dove under quickly and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her up just as she started flailing her arms in all directions. She sputtered for air as she stopped flapping her arms and then rested them on Tony's shoulders. He kicked with his legs in one place under the water, to keep them both afloat as he stared into her eyes.

Suddenly, Ziva was being pulled towards him, his arms wrapping around her and hugging her tightly to his body. His arms were tight around her, and he stroked the back of her head with his large hand. She barely had time to register that he was actually holding her in his arms, and he had just pretty much saved her life. She smiled slightly at the thought before Tony pulled back and looked down just for a second or two before looking back up, "Where's your top?" He questioned, and then that's whens he realized that there was an unusually large draft that she had been feeling. And now she knew the source of the problem. She sank deeper into the water, and Tony pulled her back up, for he didn't like that very much.

She quickly looked around, trying desperately to find the missing half of hers and Tony's favorite bikini. However, she couldn't find it.

Tony grinned at the thought of her being topless, but he saddened shortly at the fact that she was no longer able to wear his favorite bikini on her.

"Here!" he suddenly shouted, and then he hushed his voice just slightly, "Wear my top." He quickly took it off and slipped it over her as Gibbs shouted towards them.

"Hey! You two! Get your asses over here!" He yelled as Tony made sure that Ziva made it back to the ship safe and sound. He climbed into the boat first and then reached both of his hands down to pull her up. She stumbled slightly forward, into Tony, his overly large and wet t-shirt making it seem like that was the only thing she had on.

Ziva was promptly shot back as Abby tackled her into a bone-crushing hug, squeezing her tightly in her arms, "Ziva!" She breathed, "I'm so happy you're all right! At least Tony was there to save you!"

Gibbs glared shortly at the senior field agent, narrowing his eyes at him as he turned towards Ziva just as Abby let go of her. He carefully brushed some of her wet hair out of her face as he traced her jawline, "You okay, Ziver?" He questioned, looking her deep in the eyes. She just nodded, slowly.

"I am fine, Gibbs."

He nodded, but it was obvious that he didn't believe her as he turned from her, "DiNozzo." He called as Tony started towards his partner, "With me." He motioned for him to follow him into the cabin and he dropped his shoulders, sharing one final look of desperation at Ziva before following his boss.

He closed the door behind him and then stood in front of him, "What happened?" He asked, "Why'd _Ziva _go over?"

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, "I wasn't paying attention. I took a sharp turn going as fast as we could and...I guess she went over. Look, I should have been paying attention. I know. But really, the person that you should blame is McGee. He was the one who started the fight."

Gibbs just promptly smacked him on the back of the head, "Take care of her. She's your responsibility." He started out of the door when he stopped in the doorway and turned around, "Oh, and if you think that 'taking care of her' is me ordering you to sleep with her....you're wrong, DiNozzo." And with that, he left the cabin. Tony went to go and check on Ziva in about ten minutes, who was sitting with a towel wrapped around her on the side, Abby patting her leg as she dried herself off. The goth looked up at Tony and smiled slightly as she noticed him standing there, looking at them. She bid Ziva goodbye and then started away, off to find McGee, he guessed. Tony walked towards her and then sat down next to her, looking her over with his eyes, looking for any scrapes or bumps. There was a small one on the side of her face, just barely a couple of centimeters long, and there was a forming bruise that Tony could see through his shirt that was forming on her shoulder. He sighed.

"This is all my fault."

"No it is not." She shook her head, "Do not blame yourself for something you did not do."

"I made the boat go faster..." He sighed and then grabbed her hand, "Come on." He said, and a shock rushed through her body at his firm yet soft and caring touch. He pulled her up and then lead her to the cabin, closing the door behind him. He braced himself and then turned her around.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, confused.

"Let me see."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Zi, don't lie. I've had enough of lying."

"You lied to me!" She fired back, and he sighed as he took a cautious step towards her.

"And then I admitted it was me." He carefully took a hold of the bottom of his shirt and then pulled it up slightly, his eyes meeting the red marks that were forming like whip lashes on her back from where the waves had hit them. He then pushed it down, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms, "Ziva..." He sighed, desperation adamant as he tried to keep his voice from cracking. She quickly turned around and realized that she was dangerously close to him.

"I have been beaten worse." And then suddenly she was being shoved up against the wall.

"Don't tell me that." He hissed through his teeth, his eyes softening, "Please." He ran his hand down her cheek and then looked her deep in the eye before leaving. However, he stopped in the doorway, "Why don't you get some rest, Zi?" He then promptly left, closing the door silently behind him. He was met on the deck by Gibbs.

"How is she?" He questioned, and Tony nodded his head towards the doorway.

"Taking a nap."

"Leave her. We're going back."

"But boss..."

Gibbs just glared at him, "We're going back. We've all been through a lot. But Ziva especially needs to rest. Abby wants to go to a club tonight." Tony's eyes shot up and he grinned, "She _needs _her rest." He said, and then started towards the helm, where he would take the wheel. Tony glanced towards the cabin one more time before following Gibbs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs pulled the boat into the dock and joined McGee and Abby on the deck. "Where's DiNozzo?" He asked, looking around. McGee and Abby pointed down to the cabin. Gibbs narrowed his eyes. _They had better not be sleeping together, or we'll be leaving Tony on the water...floating_. He went down the stairs and entered the room, and Ziva was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He searched the room for Tony, and found him in the tiny bathroom on the side. Gibbs opened the door further and pointed up. Tony nodded and stared at Ziva as long as he could until he got up to the deck. "_What_ are you doing?"

"You told me to watch over her."

"She's not a child, DiNozzo."

"Boss it was my fault. I feel responsible." Gibbs looked the senior field agent dead in his eyes.

"You should." Tony only closed his eyes, that was a low blow, making him only feel worse. Gibbs then started to walk down the stairs. Tony ran in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm gonna get Ziva. If you haven't noticed, we've docked." Gibbs replied.

"I got her." Tony said. "I'll take care of her." Tony reiterated. Gibbs promptly smacked him on the head and returned to the deck. Tony brushed Ziva's hair out of her face and put his arms under her, carefully picking her up and walking up the stairs, making sure that her feet or head didn't touch anything. He finally and carefully got down the stairs, at which point Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and put her head on his chest. They finally made it to the car, and McGee sat up front, allowing Tony to hold Ziva as she slept.

Once back at the beach house, Tony followed Abby up to their room and placed Ziva on the bed. As he put her down, her arms were still wrapped around him, making his face very close to hers. He quickly inhaled her sweet scent. Abby smiled, pressed her lips together and left the room. He unlocked her fingers, letting her lay back. He then grabbed a throw and covered her up.

"Thank you Tony..." She mumbled. Tony sat down beside her.

"You're welcome Zi." He whispered. He took his hand and traced the outline of her jaw, staring at her beautiful olive skin. Deciding that she needed her rest, he finally stopped and left the room, leaving the door cracked in case she called.

Tony rejoined the team downstairs, and it was quiet for the rest of the day. Especially since Tony wasn't talking to McGee, and they knew if they argued in front of Gibbs, they'd be two dead men. Tony sat on the couch with Abby watching the TV. McGee sat on the opposite couch, far away from the glaring field agent. Gibbs was at the table, reading the paper and drinking coffee...again. All four of them turned their attention to the squeaking door that was being opened upstairs. Tony jumped up and ran up them, taking four steps at a time.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly. She smiled up at him and put her hands on each side of his face.

"I am fine." She said sternly. "Thank you." She then patted him on the nose and went downstairs, earning another bear hug from Abby and a hug from McGee.

When it was almost seven, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were ready to go. Gibbs was wearing his usual attire, earning a comment from Tony that he should 'mix it up'. Tony was in dark jeans that fit him perfectly with a green stripped collared shirt, and his hair was perfection, since he spent almost an hour getting it ready. McGee wore black slacks with a white collared shirt and a brown sport coat topped it off. Abby and Ziva _finally_ walked out of the room, and McGee and Tony felt their mouths fall open when they saw the two women atop the stairs. They both earned a headslap from their boss, who was standing behind them.

Abby was dressed in a rather short, yet simple black dress that cut off half-way up her thigh, with at least four-inch stilletos donned on her feet. A red shawl was being held on both of her elbows, keeping it up around her. For once, her hair was down and completely straight, with huge red earrings that matched her shawl in her ears.

She smiled with her mouth closed, grinning slightly, "McGee." He just closed his mouth and quickly linked arms with her, smiling like an idiot.

"Abby, you look great!"

"I thought you'd like it." She smiled as they stepped out of the way, allowing Ziva to finish her descent down the stairs.

Tony thought he was literally going to die. Either that or her looks already killed him and now he was in heaven. She wore a purple club dress, which barely covered her butt, revealing her long legs to his eyes. The dress had a rather plunging neck line with diamonds on both her necklace and her earrings. Her heels were at least three inches, not as tall as Abby's, but tall enough for her, and they were a metallic silver color. Her hair was down and straight, curling slightly in towards her, framing her face. Her forming bruise on her shoulder wasn't too noticeable, but noticeable enough to Tony. However, her entire beauty was almost too much for him, and he wondered if he wanted to go back upstairs and change his pants into the ones that were just slightly big on him.

"Wow, Ziva you.....you look...." He stuttered with his words as she stopped in front of him before brushing her shoulder against his and walking past him. He took the moment to cock his head to the side and check out her ass. _Just ride up a bit more... _He pleaded as he realized that her entire back was uncovered. He licked his lips, for the back of her dress was only covering her butt, not anything else. He groaned as they all started towards her, where she was already opening up the door to leave. Tony quickly followed and got insanely close to her as Gibbs rolled his eyes. They all got in front of the duo; McGee and Abby already getting into Gibbs' car. Once Gibbs was in front of them, Tony slyly wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist, rubbing part of her back with his thumb. _Bare skin._"You two..." Gibbs pointed towards the car, "That car." He raised an eyebrow at the two as Tony eagerly held the door open for her and let her step into his car, sitting down. He then closed the door and ran over to the other side.

"Follow me!" Tony shouted, "I know this place like I know the back of my hand!" He grinned.

Abby, who was in the car, heard him and smiled with her mouth closed as she turned to McGee, "Or Ziva." And with that, Gibbs angrily got into the car after watching Tony and Ziva take off down the street. He started it up and Abby had to do everything in her willpower not to fall over as the car accelerated.

* * *

Once they were in the club, they automatically all headed over to the bar to get something to drink. Tony made sure that he was close to Ziva at all times, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. The music was blaring in their ears, and Gibbs scratched his ear, trying to get the sound to go away.

"Hey, can I get you guys anything? Or all you all just hanging around?" The bartender asked as Ziva sat down on. Tony stood behind her and wrapped one arm around the back of it, as if he was claiming her as his property or something. Abby just smiled as Tim graciously offered his chair to her. She took it and Gibbs took the seat next to her as McGee took the seat on the opposite side of Ziva.

"Martini." Tony ordered.

"Mojito." Ziva nodded, smiling slightly at the bartender.

"Same as him." Tim pointed towards Tony, who just gaped, and then Abby spoke up last.

"I'll have a..." And with that, she started listing the most obscure drink ever. She grinned proudly as the bartender just nodded.

"And for you, sir?" He asked Gibbs, who just smirked.

"Designated driver." He said, and he just nodded his head once again before starting away from them to prepare their drinks. Once he returned, Tim was about to drink his drink when it was suddenly snatched out of his hands. He fumbled around for it.

"Tony!" He shouted as he spun around and came face to face with his boss instead. He gulped, "Oh. Sorry, boss. Could I have my drink back?"

"Nope." He said, "You're designated driver." he said, and Tony laughed as he and Ziva both sipped their alcohol. They shared a grin before looking back at McGee, his mouth still open.

"For who? Please tell me Abby." Gibbs just pointed in between the two partners.

"No. For them."

He visibly paled, "Oh please, boss, no!" He nearly shouted and he just smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just do it, McGee." He said before returning to his seat next to Abby.

Tony just gave him an evil grin, "Well McGee, looks like it's just you, me, and David after tonight." He pursed his lips together and nodded angrily at him.

"Look, Tony, as long as you don't fall asleep and start moaning..." And that's when Tony's eyes glazed over and he started towards McGee.

"Probie!" he shouted, and Ziva quickly turned around, catching his hand in hers as he started after McGee. In the sudden motion, she spilled her drink, and it clattered onto the ground, the glass flying everywhere. Their hands automatically switched so that their fingers were laced together as they looked into each other's eyes, not the mess on the ground.

"Tony." She firmly said, "It does not bug me." She squeezed his hand in reassurance, "Trust me." She let go of him as she bent down to pick it up when the man sitting next to them bent down next to her, helping her pick them up.

"Here, I'll help you." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you." She said, "That is very kind of you." He helped her pick up the pieces as they stood up. It was as if Ziva was completely unaware of Tony's existance at the moment, which made him narrow his eyes at her. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but let her smile grow larger. Gibbs watched the exchange between the two and Tony's complete jealousy stunt with a small smirk, yet in the back of his mind he was screaming for it to stop.

"I'll buy you another drink, if that's okay."

"Sure." She said, "Oh." She stuck her hand out, "I forgot to tell you, my name is Ziva-" But she didn't get to finish, for Tony butted in.

"DiNozzo." He said, "Her name's Ziva DiNozzo. I'm Anthony DiNozzo. Her husband." The man just stared, confused as he looked between the two. Ziva just rolled her eyes as she groaned. It was then that Gibbs decided to make his entrance.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo." He put a small emphasis on the 'Mr. and Mrs.' part as they both turned around, "With me." They sighed, shared a look with each other, and then followed him out of the other man's earshot, which was just barely a couple of feet away, "So...why didn't I get an invitation?" Gibbs demanded, and they both looked at each other.

"I would have told you if I knew we were married." Ziva spat back at Tony, who just hung his head.

"Okay, look boss, I just..."

He promptly whacked him on the back of the head, "You two need to get rid of whatever the hell is bothering you out of the way before I do, understand?" They both nodded.

"Yes, boss." Tony said.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva replied simultaneously with Tony.

"Fix it!" he demanded before promptly leaving the two, muttering something angrily to himself on the way back to the bar.

Gibbs noticed the absence of his forensic scientist as he took his seat at the bar again, ordering himself a glass of joined Gibbs at the bar and silently finished his drink off. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his dress shirt and then searched the club for Ziva. He finally found her mixed in with the other people in the dance floor, standing side by side with Abby and Tim, just talking. Tony narrowed his eyes at Tim for a second before joining them just as the song that was being played ended.

He turned towards his partner, "Dance?" He questioned, and she just put her hand up, shaking her head.

"No thank you, Tony."

"Aw, come on!" She started away, "Just one?" He questioned, and she sighed.

"I suppose that I am only allowed to dance with my husband, yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and he just grinned, holding his arms out.

"Fine." She huffed as he extended his hand towards her. She took it, "But I lead."

He grinned even wider, "Not a problem."

He lead her to a spot away from the bar, and she grinned, getting into the beat of the music. She moved her hips from side to side just a little, and Tony just watched her.

He laughed, "Come on. I know that with your ninja Mossad moves you can dance better than that!" She just glared at him shortly.

"I am just heating up."

"Warming." He smiled, "The term is _warming _up."

She scoffed, "Do you want me to dance with you or not?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. He just gave her another one of his famous DiNozzo grins and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her hips rammed up against his and she caught her breath in her throat as her nostrils were introduced to his amazing smell.

"Only of course, Ziva David."

She just gave a small smile at the use of her first and last name and then wrapped her arms around his neck. They were as close to each other as they could possibly be; their noses were almost touching. She looked up into his eyes as another song started, and they moved silently and fluidly with each other, twirling around the dance floor before Tony spun her out and then pulled her back in, "I did not know you could dance." Ziva smiled as he intertwined their fingers together and moved her across the dance floor.

"Of course I can dance." He responded, "What can't a DiNozzo do?"

She smirked, looking him up and down, "I can think of a couple of things." And that's when she hooked her leg around his hip, shot her upper torso back down and then up, her face ending up dangerously close to his.

"You're a dirty dancer, Zee-vah."

She just shrugged her shoulders, "I used to take ballet when I was younger."

Tony growled a little, "If this is what you learned in ballet, maybe I should have joined."

* * *

"McGee!" Abby laughed as she took another shot. Gibbs watched the shot glasses line up in awe, two full ones in front of her and about eight empty ones next to her as well.

"Abby...." Gibbs warned, a little disgusted by the amount she was drinking. He shared a look with McGee who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, boss. Abby's an excessive drinker!"

"What?" Gibbs shouted, pointing towards his ear. McGee nodded.

"Sorry, boss! Abby's an excessive drinker!"

"What?" Gibbs shouted even louder, causing people to look at him. McGee walked towards him and bent down next to him.

"Sorry, boss!" He shouted louder, "Abby's an excessive drinker!"

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs shouted back, motioning his hand towards the empty and full shot glasses in front of her. Abby suddenly spun around in her stool, throwing her hands up in the air.

"WOO!" She screamed out, "I love drinking!" Gibbs just shook his head and raised an eyebrow at McGee. He put his hands up in protest.

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Look!" She suddenly shouted, pointing rudely at the dance floor. McGee turned around and looked.

"What?" He questioned, "I don't see..." He then abruptly stopped as he nearly dropped his jaw. Oh wait, yes he _did _drop his jaw. "Uh..." There was Tony and Ziva, and Ziva dancing around and all over Tony as if he was a pole and she was a pole dancer. Tony just grinned as his hands stayed on her bare skin on her back, watching her dance around him. Their eyes never left each others'. McGee quickly turned around and then effectively stepped in front of Gibbs, blocking his view of them. If he saw them, they were going to be in _so _much trouble.

"What, McGee? What was Abby looking at?"

"Just this...guy." He stuttered, and Gibbs just raised an eyebrow, "And..." He stuttered some more, looking towards Abby and then back at Gibbs, trying to find his words.

"Tony and Zivaaa!" She shouted, giggling like crazy. Gibbs just narrowed his eyes at McGee and then shoved him out of the way to see Tony's hands moving down towards her butt, a look of pure contentment in both of their eyes as she turned around and ran her entire body down his front before spinning back around and intertwining their fingers together, no room between them as they danced.

"We're going home." Gibbs suddenly said, and McGee just let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, boss!" He grinned as Gibbs just narrowed his eyes at him.

"I got the bill and Abs. You get...those two." He narrowed his eyes at Tony and Ziva, and Tim could have sworn that if looks could kill, they would both be dead. McGee sighed and walked towards them. As Tony spun Ziva away, he caught her hand, causing them both to stop and turn to stare at him. Ziva's hair was still completely perfect, and McGee just tilted his head to the side. He was sure that with the amount of sweat running down her back, her hair would have started to completely frizz and poof up. However, it was perfect. Must be another one of those stupid powers of that 'DiNozzo charm'.

"Hey, Gibbs wants us to all go home. He's got Abs." He groaned, "I've got you two."

Tony just smiled, wrapping an arm around Ziva's waist, "Great! Let's go." He grinned seductively down at Ziva and Tim rolled his eyes as they all started off of the dance floor and out of the club. Ziva's heels clicked as she walked before she decided that that was enough. She stopped, and Tony tightened his grip on her, naturally, as he stopped as well. McGee didn't notice, and continued towards the car that Tony rented. Ziva reached down and took off her shoes, ready to carry them when Tony suddenly grabbed them out of her hands, looping the straps through two fingers of his right hand, "I got it, sweetcheeks." He smiled and she just followed after him. McGee reached the car first, obviously, and rolled his eyes.

"You two hurry up!" He shouted, "Where are the keys?" Tony fumbled through his pockets before pulling them out and chucking them over the top of the car. McGee didn't catch them as they fell with a clatter onto the ground.

"This is why you suck at sports, probie!" Tony shouted, laughing as McGee just rolled his eyes, glared at him, and then unlocked the door of the car. Tony and Ziva crawled into the back as Tim started the engine.

The car ride was quiet for at least ten minutes, until Tony spoke. "I didn't know you could dance like that, Ziva." He smiled at her through the darkness. She let a smile slide on her face.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Tony." Tony quickly let his smile disappear.

"Like what?" He asked quietly. Ziva then turned to him.

"Maybe I will tell you someday." She replied. McGee just rolled his eyes. He _really_ wished he had his iPhone back. A MIT lecture would be better than those two. They were now on the beach front street and street lights lit up the car. Tony let his eyes run across Ziva's body. Once he made it down to her bare feet, he went back up again, and then he saw it.

The _bruise_.

On her beautiful shoulder.

Before he realized what he was doing, his fingers now lightly touched it. She looked at him.

"I am so sorry, Zi." He whispered. He leaned closer to her and let his lips gently touch the bruise. He sat back up and she looked him dead in the eye. "It's all my fault."

"I am fine Tony." She said, after the shockwave left her body. She could still feel his lips on her shoulder, and that only aroused her more. She let out a sigh and turned back to the window. Tony continued to stare at the bruise, just because it was on Ziva, and it killed him. The car ride was dead silent for the rest of the way, much to McGee's relief.

Tony and Ziva both got out of the car at seperate ends, McGee turning to DiNozzo as he got out on the driver's side of the car, "Next time, get a room." he hissed under his breath, receiving a glare from Tony as they all started towards the beach house. Gibbs and Abby were already there, and when they got inside, they were informed that Abby had gone upstairs and was now fast asleep for the night. Gibbs would be clocking in as well, however he just had to finish off his coffee before he did just that. McGee, Tony, and Ziva all headed upstairs as well, Tony stealing one last glance at Ziva's ass before she disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her.

Once inside the bedroom, Tony and McGee immediately went to change into their bedroom attire. McGee changed quickly and then crawled into bed before Tony shouted his name. He jumped up quickly, "Think fast!" He exclaimed as he chucked his iPhone at him. McGee didn't catch it, for he, again, had slow reflexes as it landed on the bed under him.

He groaned as he picked it up, "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem. Just don't record me tonight, or else you will never see that iPhone ever again. Or your life." McGee gulped, "Haven't decided yet." He said as he pulled his shirt off and then he too crawled under the covers. McGee reached over and turned off the light as he immediately fell into a deep sleep. Tony just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how beautiful Ziva was. He knew it was a stupid thing to think about, but it _was _Ziva. Groaning, he rolled over and looked at the clock, checking the time.

0300h.

Tony groaned again, looked over at McGee, and then thought of the millions of pranks he could pull on him right now. He laughed at the thought, but then threw his feet over the side of his bed and got up, crossing the floor to the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair and then started down the stairs, not bothering that he was making noise. He honestly didn't care. However, he stopped at the foot as he noticed the Israeli woman sitting at the counter, her head down, reading her book, a cup next to her, presumably with tea inside.

"Dontcha need a light, crazy chick?" He questioned, and her head shot up to look at him, obviously startled by his presence.

"No." She shook her head after pausing to find her answer, "No, I do not."

He laughed as he started towards her, "What is that, some Mossad ninja training? What part of the handbook is that in?"

"We do not have a handbook, Tony." She shook her head, a little annoyed by him at the moment. She turned back to her book and took a sip of her tea. He stood in front of her, leaning across towards her, "You cannot sleep either." She acknowledged, looking up at him for just the slightest second. He sighed and shook his head, admitting defeat.

"No." He then covered it up quickly, "McGee...I don't know what's wrong with him, I'm just..."

"Afraid to sleep because you are afraid that he will record you again, yes?" She questioned, staring him straight in the eyes, through the darkness, the only light the moonlight coming through the windows and the glass doors.

He sighed, looked down, and then looked back up at her, "It's just a recording."

"So it is just the truth?" She questioned, and he didn't say anything, he just turned and looked out the window.

"Hey, wanna take a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah, a walk." He smiled, "You know, on the beach." Her eyes grew wide as she looked down at her book. _That just happened. In my book. _

She just nodded her head as he started out the door. She paused, "Wait, Tony." She called, and he turned around, "What is going to happen if any of them wake up?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Say you're sleep walking." He grinned, and she just shook her head as she followed him out of the door, closing it silently behind them. Before they had walked out, Tony had slipped a shirt over his head. He took the lead, and they walked in silence in the sand down towards the beach. Once they made it to the shore,Tony immediately walked right into the water. Ziva laughed as she watched him kick some of the water up, creating beautiful little droplets that rained down onto the ground. The water lapsed against both of their ankles as they walked dangerously close to each other. Occasionally their hands would brush up against each other as they walked, not bothering to say anything to each other. Ziva just stared down at her feet as they melted into the sand, causing footprints to form behind them, the water washing them away just as they passed.

"Wait." Tony suddenly said, and Ziva felt his fingers around hers, pulling her towards him. He had stopped, unbeknownst to Ziva, and was now staring up into the sky, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" She questioned, shifting her hand in his as she stood next to him. He just looked up at the moon, for it was almost directly above them.

"You know, this reminds me of-"

"A movie?" Ziva intervened, and he just glanced down at her, shaking his head.

"No, actually, it reminds me of my childhood." He smiled slightly, "One of the better moments I remember." She watched as he seemed to relive the memory, "I used to live near a beach, in fact, I was so close, I just like...woke up in the middle of the night and came down to the beach, especially when my parents were fighting. It was a way to get away."

Ziva took in the small tidbit of his life as she smiled faintly, her lips closed, "It is beautiful." She acknowledged.

"Like you." He softly said, his voice no more than a whisper. She turned and looked up at him as he turned towards her.

"Tony..." She started, but was cut off by his face slowly moving towards hers. She froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned even closer to her. Her heart started beating uncontrollably as he whispered to her.

"Don't kill me..." He pleaded before pressing his lips up against hers. She smiled against his touch after she finally found her senses. Tony broke away before she actually had to chance of doing anything, and she kept her eyes closed for a little before opening them and staring into a rather depressed Anthony DiNozzo's eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, Ziva..."

She just jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face back down towards hers, "Do not be." She smiled as she brought his lips crashing down on hers once again, this time filled with more passion and emotion than before.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

One way or another, they ended up on the sand. Tony was placing kisses anywhere that bared skin. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to make up for three years of all that tension.

"Tony..." She said. He placed another kiss on her lips. He grabbed her and pulled her body close to his own.

"Zivaa..."

"Tony, stop." She replied and put her hands on his chest. He pouted.

"Oh Ziva come _on_. I've waited long enough for this. Don't stop me now." Ziva smiled.

"We need to go back. It is early. Gibbs will be up soon." She said. Tony let out a sigh. She was right. He knew she was right. He just didn't want it to end.

"Ok, ok, fine." He said, putting up his hands, as if he wasn't going to touch her again. She smiled and grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined automatically. Deciding that he wasn't touching her enough, he dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Mmm. You smell good." He said, breathing onto her neck. They finally made it back to the house, and up the stairs. Tony stopped in front of her door. He put both of his hands on her face and pulled her lips to his. It quickly turned passionate, as they couldn't keep their hands...or their lips...off of each other. Ziva pushed him away, only because she needed air.

"Goodnight, Tony." She said, and then quickly walked in the room before he had a chance to catch her. Tony ran a hand through his hair and walked back to his room. After opening the door, he quickly closed it back. McGee's snoring sounded like a freight train, and he was not _about_ to sleep in there. He thought briefly about the places he could sleep. He liked the first one that came to his mind.

_With Ziva._ He grinned and practically ran back to her door. He quickly opened it and, to his relief, Abby was fast asleep and on the very edge of the bed.

"Tony!" She said, running over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She looked over her shoulder at Abby.

"Zi, I can't sleep in there with McFreightTrain! Can I sleep in here with you?"

"No!" She retaliated. "Tony put those ear things in and go back to your room." She said, pushing on his shoulder.

"Please? You won't even know I'm here. And I'll get up before Gibbs and before Abby and before McSnore and go back to my bed. I promise." Ziva let out a sigh. "And I'll keep my hands to myself. I swear." She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, leaving Tony in the middle of the room.

"Fine. But one little touch, and you are going back." She pointed at him. He jumped for joy and ran over to the California king, and it was plenty big for the three of them. Tony was on his back, his hands behind his head to resist the temptation to...well...have his way with the Israeli. Just as he dozed off, he felt Ziva turn over and throw her arm around him.

"Ziva..." He said quietly.

"Shut up." She said. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the lips. Sleep came quick for the both of them. About a hour later, Ziva woke up first, and Tony was holding her as close to him as she wanted to be. She groaned and moved back from him a little, shaking him gently. "Tony." She whispered. Tony slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. Ziva let out a sigh.

"You need to go back." Tony kissed her, and while doing so he crawled on top of her. Ziva broke the kiss. "Tony what are you doing?" She asked. Not that she minded. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

"I can come up with a couple of things." He smiled and leaned down to her again.

"No, Tony." She said, pushing him back. She looked over at her sleeping roommate. "Later." She whispered. Tony grinned.

"I'll see you soon, sweetcheeks." He whispered and with another kiss, he got off of her and went back to his own room. He groaned when he entered the room and heard McGee _still _snoring. He already missed the sounds of Ziva's breathing and Abby's...well...drunk snore. He chuckled at the thought and got into his bed.

* * *

Several hours later, Tony woke up and stretched in his bed, before standing and exiting the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ziva. He looked her up and down, and had to stop himself from tackling her and making love to her then. She was in a towel, in _only_ a towel. Her wet hair sat on her shoulders, the water rolling down her skin.

"Good morning, Tony." She said seductively.

"Need help drying off?" He couldn't help but to lick his lips. She smiled, liking the effect she had on him.

"Later." She whispered as she walked past him. Tony watched her walk into her room and shut the door. He groaned and walked down the stairs.

"Morning!" He said happily. Abby put up her hand.

"Could you not say that so loud, please?" She asked. Tony smiled, walked around the counter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure thing Abs." He said. "Looks like you need the DiNozzo defibrillator." He walked back into the kitchen and held up the carton of eggs. "Anybody hungry?"

"Tony..." Abby moaned. "Do not mention food." Tony laughed at her again.

"Come on Abs, I'm hungry." He said. She held her head up with her hand. "You should eat something, it'll make you feel better."

"Why are you so perky this morning?" Abby asked. Tony smiled.

"Just a good night, Abs." He replied. He was now cracking two eggs into a bowl.

"I'm gonna be sick." Abby said and quickly left the counter. Tony chuckled again and Gibbs walked into the kitchen, refilling his cup of coffee.

"Morning boss." Tony said happily. Gibbs only glared at the perky agent. "You hungry?" He asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"No." He said and exited the kitchen.

"O-k." Tony said and stirred his cooking eggs. McGee walked in from the porch. "McGoo!" Tony cheered. McGee looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ hungry?"

"No, I'm not. Thanks." He said. Tony gave up on trying to please the other three, and focused on the bacon, eggs, and toast he was preparing for himself and Ziva. He started working on her tea. He started to whistle as he cooked, and he was getting on every one's nerves.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted suddenly, sharp pains ran through Abby's head.

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut up." He demanded. Tony stopped and then turned his attention the goddess that was descending the stairs.

"Morning Ziva." He said sweetly.

"Shalom." She replied with a slight smile.

"I uh...I made you some tea." He said. She picked it up and sipped on it.

"Thank you, Tony." She said. He smiled at her and resisted to wink. He put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her. They ate, slowly, stealing glances from each other. Once they finished, they joined the rest of the team in the living room, where Abby was just swallowing pain medicine, McGee was flipping channels on the tv, and Gibbs was very into a boat magazine. Tony held out his arms.

"Anybody for the beach?" He asked happily.

"It's too bright out there." Abby said. McGee placed his hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"I better stay here with her." He said. Tony looked over at Gibbs.

"Boss?" He asked.

"No." Gibbs said again. Tony looked over at his..._future_ lover.

"Ziva?" He asked. That made Gibbs look up at the two. Ziva smiled at him.

"Sure." She said.

"Great!" Tony yelled. Abby wanted to kill him. He then rushed upstairs, followed by Ziva. They changed quickly and headed to the beach.

* * *

Once they reached the sugar white sand, Tony couldn't wait any longer, and he pulled Ziva to him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, but then realized that they weren't even 200 yards from the beach house, where their boss stood. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand, dragging him further away. Tony laughed.

"I don't know what this is but I like it!" He said to her. They finally made it to the ocean and she began kissing him again. Tony moaned in her mouth and put his hands on her hips, right above the bottom half of her bikini. Ziva stopped kissing him and smiled at him.

"There are people watching us, Tony." She whispered. Tony kissed her again.

"I don't care, Ziva." Another kiss. She pushed him.

"Gibbs will." She commented, and then ran into the beach. Tony watched her run for a few seconds before following her. She was chest deep in the water, and Tony finally caught up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, placing a small kiss on her neck. She put her arms around his neck and interlocked her fingers behind his head.

"See how much fun this is instead of that stupid book?" Tony commented.

Ziva let her mouth fall open and splashed him. Tony laughed and then picked her up, holding her above the water. He threw her and she fell, making a big wave of water that hit him. He started to laugh, but suddenly stopped when she still didn't surface. He started to panic. What if she hit a rock again? Where was she? "Ziva!" He yelled. And then suddenly, he was under the water, being held there by one Ziva David. She let him up and she laughed. Tony caught his breath and then grabbed her, pulling her close. "Ziva you are in _so_ much trouble." He commented. Ziva laughed some more and then became serious.

"Go ahead. Punish me." Tony felt a shockwave run through his body. "I think I would enjoy that." He couldn't take it anymore. He planted a kiss on her lips and held her there. His hands wandered down her body and clenched her butt with his hands. She moaned into his mouth. He ran his hands back up her arms and pulled down the straps that sat on her shoulders. The waves crashed against them as they stood in the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked with her out of the beach. They continued to kiss, their tounges battling for dominance. He laid her down onto the towel and continued to kiss her, letting his kisses travel down to her neck.

"You taste like salt." He commented and they both laughed.

"Hey!" Someone said. Tony looked up from kissing Ziva. He stood up and Ziva sat up on her elbows.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked the man.

"Yeah. We don't want to see you screw...that." He pointed down at Ziva, and Tony lost it. He put two hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. The guy got up and pushed Tony back, trying to punch him, but Tony blocked him. Ziva then stood up and stood in front of Tony. He stared at Tony more, and then left them standing there.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked. He turned from watching the man walk away and looked at her.

"I'm fine." He said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sat down on her towel. Ziva pulled another towel out of her bag and wrapped it around her. She started to sit down next to Tony, but he put his hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Ziva do you know how long I've waited for this?" He asked her quietly. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Tony, I do. But I do not know how this is going to work." She commented. Tony's eyes grew big and his heart pounded.

"Why? What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Gibbs knows everything, Tony. It is going to be hard to hide this from him, and Abby, and McGee, and Ducky, and Vance. If Vance finds out he will surely tell my father." He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "We will just have to keep our distance from each other when we are around them."

"Ziva I've been keeping my distance from you for three years. I don't wanna do that anymore." Tony replied. "No, what we can do is...sneak around it. You're a super secret ninja, so it'll be a piece of cake."

"Yes I am, but you are not." She pointed out. Tony laughed.

"I can do it!" He said. He then frowned, "But what if I want to..." His eyes looked at her body, "...do more to you than just cuddle?" He asked. She laughed.

"That's what we have the beach for, Tony." She said seductively. He kissed her and then backed up from her.

"Punishment comes later, Ziva David." They just laid in each other's arms for the rest of the day, Tony occasionally leaning over for no reason and kissing her on the lips, shocking her several times. However, once Tony's phone rang, he groaned and picked it up. They were now lying down on the towel, Ziva's head resting against his chest, twirling his chest hair in her finger as he pulled on the curls that had now dried and were draped over his arm.

He checked the caller ID and groaned. _Gibbs. _He picked it up and put it on his ear, "Hey, boss!" He grinned, "How are you?"

"Fine. Get your asses back here. We're going to dinner." And then he promptly hung up. Tony just stared at the phone strangely before snapping it shut. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Dinner?" He questioned, and she just smiled up at him, standing up. He stood up as well before they gathered their things. Ziva swung her bag over her shoulder after placing her towel into it and pulling on her cover-up dress. They intertwined fingers, smiling at each other before starting back towards the beach house. No words were spoken on their walk, and they automatically let go of each other once they came up the hill and they were in sight of anyone standing in the house.

They both walked in and noticed only Gibbs, dressed in his normal attire, sitting at the counter, sipping his cup of coffee, "They're upstairs." he said, glancing down at his watch, "You have ten minutes."

"But Gibbs..." Ziva started, and he cut her off, turning to stare at her.

"You questioning me, David? This isn't an argument." And he turned back to his cup of coffee. Tony and Ziva shared a look with each other, wondering what was up with Gibbs' peculiar behavior as they started up the stairs, side by side.

"What's up with Gibbs?" Tony murmured into her ear as they climbed the steps.

Ziva just shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he just got a bad cup of coffee this morning." She suggested.

Tony pondered for a moment as they stopped on the top of the stairs, "Then why's he still drinking it?"

"Coffee is coffee....and Gibbs is Gibbs."

Tony nodded, "True." He then looked around before quickly placing his lips on hers, making sure not to make any noise as he drew back. He didn't know how much Gibbs could hear, but he definitely didn't want him to hear that, "Wear something sexy tonight." He whispered into her ear, grinning slightly. She just patted his cheek.

"When do I not?" She questioned as she disappeared into her bedroom. Tony just growled and then entered his own room, dressing quickly. He exited the room and then walked across the hallway, leaning up against the doorway to Ziva and Abby's room.

Abby came out first, dressed in her normal attire, "Tony?" She questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Just...waiting around." He responded as Abby closed the door behind her. She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"For Ziva?"

Tony grinned and then shook his head, "Pssh, come _on, _Abby, why would I be waiting for Ziva?"

"You love her."

He changed the subject, "Hey, you're feeling better. I see that that hangover went away."

She just smiled, angrily, "Okay fine, don't admit it, DiNozzo, but I will get to the bottom of the truth!" And with that, she promptly turned on her heel and walked down the hallway, her boots thumping as she went down the stairs.

Ziva exited two minutes later, and Tony grinned, standing up to his full form. She was dressed in a simple kelly green dress with black heels, yet she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Kill me why don't you." Tony huffed, and Ziva spun around.

"Tony?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" She demanded, stepping quickly towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and went to place a kiss on her lips when she pushed him away, "What did we talk about?" She hissed, "We're supposed to stay away from each other."

"No..." Tony grinned, "We're supposed to sneak around it. This is sneaking."

"No." She hissed, "This is you putting our relationship in danger! We have been together one day..."

"And it's been a great one day." He laughed.

"Stop it." She muttered under her breath, "Now go." She pointed towards the steps.

"But Ziva..." He moaned.

"Now!" She nearly shouted, pointing again at the stairs. She shook her head as he slumped his shoulders and started down the stairs. Ziva just shook her head, but then smiled. _He's got a nice ass...that looks extra good in those jeans...._

* * *

"Japanese?" Ziva questioned as they got out of the cars. Gibbs had forced Abby into the car with Tony and Ziva, and they pouted slightly, for Tony wanted nothing more than to hold her hand as he drove. Once they got out of the car, Abby immediately ran over to McGee and Gibbs, who were still getting out of the car. Ziva walked around the back to get next to Tony.

"You think he knows?" Tony asked, looking over at Gibbs. Ziva just shook her head.

"Honestly, I do not know. Though he is making it fairly obvious that he does not want us together...alone."

"I want us together, alone." Tony grinned, and Ziva just shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Tonight." She whispered seductively before heading away from him and towards the rest of the team. Abby linked arms with Ziva as she approached, smiling at her as Tony joined the group.

"Well let's go." Tony smiled, walking behind Ziva as she and Abby entered first. McGee entered next and then Gibbs was last. They got a table around a large cooking top, and they all slid into the booth. Ziva went first, followed by Tony, and then Abby, McGee, and Gibbs.

They were all given menus, and they read them all silently until Tony leaned over towards Ziva, "Hey. Should I get chicken or steak?"

She looked at him and then at the menu, "Well you can get both." She pointed towards the lower portion of the menu. The 'combination' section.

"Ah." He grinned, "Thanks, Ziva! What are you getting?"

She pursed her lips together, "I have not decided yet."

"Kosher tonight?"

She smiled, "I have not decided yet." She repeated.

The waiter later came by and took their drink orders, all ordered water, except for Abby, who insisted on buying an alcoholic drink. Gibbs shook his head and told her to change her order, which resulted in her ordering a children's drink that came with a free toy shark. Once he came back around with the drinks, he set them down and then took their orders. Gibbs ordered the steak, McGee ordered the chicken, Abby ordered the shrimp, Tony ordered the chicken and the steak, and Ziva ordered the vegetarian platter, finally deciding that she was going to 'be healthy' tonight.

They sat in an awkward silence before Gibbs cleared his throat, "Hey." He spoke up, "Whatcha guys do today?" He asked, taking a sip of his water.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. How were they supposed to say that they were making-out with each other on the beach without breaking their 'promise' that they wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship or lie to Gibbs?

"Uh..." Tony started, "We..."

"Played hockey." Ziva suddenly spoke up, and Tony just furrowed his eyebrows together at her, and she just stared at him, as if he was supposed to catch on. It wasn't exactly a lie. They _did _play hockey. Tonsil hockey, that is.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "How the hell do you play hockey on the beach?"

"It was really hard." Tony grinned, "But we managed." He turned to Ziva, "Had fun, didn't we?"

"Yes." She nodded, "It was fun."

"Who else you'd play with?" Abby suddenly pipped up, "And why wasn't I invited?"

"You had a hangover Abs." Tony carefully said, ignoring the first question. They were thankfully intervened by a Japanese man who brought around a cart with raw vegetables, shrimp, chicken, and steak. Tony grinned as he greeted them and then started up the hot stove. He started by putting the rice down and then a couple of other sauces as well, mixing them together. He spun his spatulas behind his back, catching them in his other hand as Ziva smiled slightly. Tony smiled because of the fact that Ziva was smiling.

He leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "I bet you're enjoying this." He gently squeezed her thigh.

She smiled, "I like it even more now. Though I could do that better...with knives."

"I'm sure you could." He agreed as he pulled away, keeping his hand on her thigh. Across the long table, he saw Gibbs glaring at him. He just smiled back and was about to pull his hand away when he felt Ziva's on top of his. He didn't feel like pulling away now, for her hand was gently stroking the back of his with her thumb.

The stove suddenly exploded into flames, and Abby gasped before clapping as the flames went down. The man making their dinner grinned as he started putting on the chicken, the beef, the shrimp, and the vegetables into separate areas of the grill.

Once he was finished applying the sauces, he put their dinners on their platters and bid them goodnight and for them to have a good meal. Ziva started eating hers first, and the meal was silent, besides the occasional moan of contentment from Abby, for she liked her dinner very much.

Tony smiled as he ate his steak rather quickly. As Ziva was taking a sip of her water, pausing from her zucchini, Tony nudged her slightly.

"Hmm?" She questioned, setting her glass down as she turned towards him.

"Try some of this steak, Zi, it's delicious." He grinned, holding his fork towards her. She just ate off of the fork, chewing the tender steak as Tony pulled it out of her mouth. She smiled.

"Mmmm..." She pointed down to it, "That is delicious, Tony." He grinned.

"I choose some of the better entrees on menus." He admitted, and she laughed.

"Well try some of my vegetables." She smiled, and he grimaced slightly. He didn't _eat _vegetables. Unless ketchup counted. However, it was for Ziva. The Ziva that he was going to eventually make passionate love Ziva he spent the whole day with, making out on the beach. _His _Ziva.

He opened up his mouth as she guided the fork in. He ate the vegetables as she pulled the fork out, and he actually liked them, "Those are actually really good..." He admitted, "Though they'd be better if you put 'em together with steak." He smiled, reaching over and stealing a vegetable off of her plate and putting it with one of his pieces of steak. He then guided that into her mouth as well as she chewed. She nodded.

"Mmm. Very good." And then Tony reached over and grabbed her plate before pouring the rest of the vegetables on top of his.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he mixed the two dinners together.

"It tastes better this way." He smiled, pushing it between them. Ziva just shook her head before digging into the entree. The two were oblivious to the other three at the table; Abby was in complete happiness, grinning like an idiot. McGee was just staring at them, almost as if he was unable to believe that they were actually doing what they were doing, and Gibbs was just glaring at them, stabbing the steak angrily with his fork. Something was going on between them, and he was determined to find out what it was. They couldn't possibly have broken one of his top rules, could they? Rule number 12, never date a co-worker. Ziva smiled as Tony fed her some more food from his fork. Gibbs just stabbed the steak harder, shoving it into his mouth. _Maybe I should have made it rule number 2. Or 1. _

* * *

Once dinner was over, Gibbs ordered Abby back into the car with Tony and Ziva, the ride completely silent as they drove back to the beach house.

They all got out, realizing the lateness of the hour, for it was past 2400h, and they all trudged up the stairs. Gibbs immediately went into his bedroom, changed, and went to sleep, the light under his door turning off.

Abby said goodnight to the team, hugging them all tightly before disappearing into her and Ziva's bedroom. Tony and Ziva followed McGee upstairs, who started towards his and Tony's room. He opened the door and Tony was about to follow him in when he turned slightly, looking at Ziva. They both shared a look, knowing exactly what they were going to do for their 'secret rendezvous' at night. Ziva stood in the doorway of her room, just staring at him, smirking slightly as he turned to walk into his own room before he ran smack into the closed door. Ziva laughed and then bit the bottom of her lip. Tony glared at her as he opened up the door and stepped into the room, shifting his glare to McGee.

"Thanks for holding that for me there, probie."

McGee just rolled his eyes, "Well if you weren't making goo-goo eyes at Ziva, then maybe you wouldn't have run into the door." He fired back as he changed his shirt.

"What are you talking about, McFreak?" He demanded.

McGee just looked at him, as if he was seriously asking that question, "Are you serious, DiNozzo? By the way, what was up with you two at dinner tonight?"

"What are you _talking _about?" he asked, getting a little upset.

"I'm talking about Ziva..." He said, slowly, "and you....eating off of each other's forks...and eating each other's food..."

"That's just...partner's...being nice. You know, probie? Nice? Like holding the door open for other's...NICE?" He pointed to the door.

"You would have done the same to Gibbs, then? You would have fed Gibbs?" He laughed, and Tony shook his head.

"Boss and I aren't partners." He said, "He's my boss. I'm his...little guy that he slaps around and does all his dirty work for."

"Yeah..." McGee muttered, "I'm sure that you and Ziva do a lot of dirty work as well."

"What is your problem, probie?" He suddenly shouted, and McGee just stared at him, looking deep into his green eyes before he broke out into a grin.

"You love her."

Tony gaped, opening and closing his mouth, "What...where'd you get that from?'

McGee just rolled his eyes, "You know what? You can be in denial all you want. Everyone sees it. You're head over heels in love with her."

"You're about to be head over heels too if you don't shut up." He muttered as McGee just groaned and crawled under the covers. Tony undid his shirt and then pulled off his socks and pants before crawling under the covers and turning off the light.

Tony carefully pulled his phone out of his pants pocket before McGee turned off the light. About forty-five minutes later, Tony's phone buzzed right as he was about to doze off. He thought that thinking about Ziva was going to keep him awake, but her smile just made him want to melt.

He squinted at the screen that lit up, signaling that he had a new text message.

He opened up his phone, looked over at McGee, who was softly snoring, and then read the message. It was from Ziva, naturally, for she was the only one who would text him at 100h in the morning.

_Abby is asleep. _It read, _Is McGee? _

He grinned as he sent her a text back, _Yup. Want me to come over? _He waited a couple of seconds before his phone buzzed again.

_Yes, please. _

He just grinned again as he shoved his phone back into his pants, crossing the floor. He tripped over something on the ground as he ran smack into the door again. McGee stirred in his sleep and Tony bit the bottom of his lip as he clutched his nose with his hands. He paused before McGee's snoring picked up again. He nearly threw the stupid door open and then crossed the hallway. He was about to enter Ziva's room when he stepped on a squeaky piece of wood. He paused, for he was sure that everyone was going to hear that. Suddenly, Ziva's door opened up and Tony put his hands up, "I didn't do it!" He nearly shouted, when he was suddenly being shoved up against the wall, without making a sound, a hand over his mouth.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" Ziva hissed under her breath, "Stop screaming if you want to sleep with me."

"Sorry." He mouthed before she removed her hand. They waited there for a couple of seconds, even though it felt like hours to Tony, before they started back into her bedroom, Ziva's fingers interlaced with his. Abby was sleeping in the very middle of the bed, and Ziva groaned lightly, "What now?" He questioned, and she just sighed.

"I guess I will have to sleep closer to you."

"Ooo!" Tony smiled, leaning his face down next to her, his lips brushing up against her ear, "I like that idea."

She just shoved him away, "I am sure you do."

Tony walked towards the bed first, crawling under the covers. He was at the edge of the bed, barely any room to lay down as he patted the sliver next to him. Ziva crawled in and was literally lying on top of him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He pressed his lips up against the side of her head before trailing kisses down her face, sucking gently at her lips before she finally gave in and kissed him back. They slowly kissed each other, making sure not to make much noise to wake Abby. The multiple kisses may have been short, but they were full of emotion as they finally let go, for air. Ziva breathed heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusting her legs so that they were intertwined with his.

"Goodnight, Ziva."

"Lailah Tov, Tony." She murmured back before falling asleep. At around 0600h, Ziva woke up, feeling completely comfortable. She smiled at the man she was lying on top of, his arms securely on her waist as she checked on Abby. She was still asleep, "Tony." She whispered, shaking him slightly, "Tony." He just groaned, and she tapped his cheek slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Hmm...what?" He murmured, tightening his grip on her.

"You need to leave."

"I don't wanna." He groaned.

"I know that you do not." She admitted, "I do not want you to leave either, but you must."

He groaned and then let go of her as she got off of him, standing up. Tony got up as well, rubbing his eyes as he stared at her, "Thanks." He grinned, "I like my new blanket." He ruffled her hair.

"I like my new mattress as well." She smiled, "Though there was a lump..." She teased, and he just narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know what you do to me now, dontcha?" he demanded, and she just leaned up and pressed her lips against his, shortly, before letting him leave. He closed the door slowly behind him before turning to go back to his room. He started crossing the hallway when he all of a sudden, he froze in place, his eyes growing wide.

"DiNozzo. Where the hell have you been? And why were you in Ziva's room at 0600h?" Tony gulped, and turned around slowly, coming face to face with his boss, who emerged from the shadows of a corner.

Ziva, who was behind her door, was patiently awaiting the sound of his and McGee's door closing, but it never came. What was he doing? She opened the door and saw Tony just standing there, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Tony!" She hissed under her breath, annoyed as he just stood there, "What are you doing? Stop playing games. Hurry up before Gibbs catches you!"

However, it wasn't Tony who responded to her, "He already has, David."


	7. Chapter 7: Attempt

**Okay, so hey guys! Just wanted to say a couple of things before you read on. This is probably (we think) one of our longest chapters that we've written so far, so ENJOY. And we're sorry for the delay. We've had some things to do. Oh, and the updates may be delayed since some of us have other things to do. SORRY! But anyways, season finale was last night, and it kinda depressed us a little. So if there's a lot of Tony and Ziva kissing/whatever, it's because we want happy tiva! :D (like everyone else). Oh, and just one or two more things that we have to say about the season finale:**

**Tony in loveee :) **

**and...**

**ZIVAAA!!! **

**haha, okay, now enjoy!**

Gibbs crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two agents. "What were you doing in her room, DiNozzo?" He asked. Tony opened his mouth to speak, and wasn't shocked when nothing came out. Gibbs turned his head. Ziva looked at Tony, and then back at Gibbs.

"I got up to use the restroom, Gibbs. Tony ran into me. He was...sleep walking." Ziva said.

"And he was in your room because..." Tony looked at Ziva again.

"I was trying to wake him...and if he fell, I wanted him to land on carpet...instead of...the hardwood floor." She completed. She was quite proud of the lie. It sounded good to her. Gibbs smirked. He turned to Tony.

"No. No, you know what I think? That you two were sleeping together, and you were going back to your room, so that I wouldn't find out about it."

"Boss, Abby is in the bed. That's gross."

"I agree, DiNozzo." Tony let out a sigh. "Anything you two want to tell me?"

"No. There is nothing to tell." Ziva said.

"I saw they way you two looked at each other at dinner tonight. Do you think I'm blind, or just stupid?"

"Boss, we're partners!" Tony exclaimed.

"I know what you are DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "That doesn't mean that you aren't _more_ than partners."

"We're not boss."

"Why don't you try the truth?" He asked them. Tony and Ziva just looked at each other, and then back at their boss.

"That _is_ the truth." Tony said through his teeth.

"The next time this," He pointed to the both of them, "happens, you'll be back at NCIS and have desk duty for two weeks." Tony and Ziva looked at each other as Gibbs walked into the bathroom. Tony grabbed Ziva by the hand and walked down about half of of the stairs.

"Tony..."

"Ziva, no! Don't let him change your mind about us." He whispered.

"It is only the second day and we are already being threatened, Tony. If he is that upset over us from dinner and the...'sleep walking', how is he going to act when he sees us kissing?"

"I don't care, Ziva. Look, I will go and resign right now. I have waited too long for this. He is not going to ruin it for me." Tony said. He started to ascend the stairs, when he felt her hand on his. She pulled him back down to her.

"Is this really worth you jeopardizing your entire career Tony?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said quickly. Ziva groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tony let out a sigh and had enough. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him, his lips crashing down on hers. He finally let go of her.

"Tony, you would give up your entire career..." She stopped when she heard the water running from the bathroom. That meant Gibbs was in the shower, buying them at least 10 minutes. "...when I could die tomorrow. And then, you would lose everything, Tony. It is just not worth it. You have put too many years into NCIS."

"My feelings for you are too strong, Ziva." She looked up at him in shock. Did he really just say that? "No job is worth it. None. We can make this work." She let out a sigh and climbed the stairs, Tony immediately following her. He stopped her just as she opened the door to her room. "Ziva..." She turned to him. "Are we ok?" She closed her mouth and nodded slightly. "I won't leave, Zi." He whispered again. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and then walked all the way into the room, closing the door behind her. Tony ran a hand through his hair and walked into his own room, deciding that it was too late to go back to bed now. He changed into his daily attire, and went down the stairs. He was later joined by McGee.

"Morning." Tim said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Tony said sharply. McGee raised an eye brow.

"What happened to your perkiness?" He asked.

"It went away." Tony said. McGee only nodded, not wanting to get into another argument with the federal agent. He walked out onto the porch and sat down, admiring the sun rise. A couple of hours later, everyone was up, and Tony and Ziva couldn't be more awkward around each other, not to mention Gibbs.

"McGee." Gibbs spoke up, making the other 4 look up at him, "Why don't you go and get us some breakfast?" McGee nodded and got everyone's orders, and then started out the door when he heard Gibbs' voice again. "Oh, and McGee? Why don't you stop and get your buddies a box of condoms?" He asked him. McGee only stood there, unsure if he should move. He then turned and walked past Gibbs and Abby, to outside, where it was safe. Tony stood up quickly and walked right over to Gibbs, his hand curling up into a fist. Abby got in front of Tony, putting her arms out.

"Whoa, Tony. Calm down!" She said. Ziva walked over and pulled on him.

"Tony, do not do it." Gibbs continued to smirk, even though he knew he crossed a line. He had never seen Tony so mad, much less at him. The girls pushed him out of the door, and Abby went back inside to talk to Gibbs. Ziva put her hands on her hips and stared at Tony. "This is exactly what I am talking about Tony!" She yelled. Tony let his mouth fall open and he pointed towards the door.

"He had no right to say that Ziva!" He yelled back.

"If this is going to work, you're going to have to ignore comments like that. Before you kissed me, would that comment have bothered you?" She asked. Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"No." He said.

"Let. It. Go." She said strongly, and then walked back into the house.

Abby stood in front Gibbs with her hands on her hips, staring right into his blue eyes. Gibbs smirked. "Why did you do that Gibbs?"

"I was joking, Abby. I do that sometimes." He replied and stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Abby followed him.

"That was mean, Gibbs. You should apologize." She said. Gibbs half smiled, taking a sip of coffee. He nodded towards the television.

"There's a huge storm system heading this way." He said.

"Gibbs do not change the subject. You should apologize." Abby repeated. Gibbs let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I'll apologize to him, Abby, when he apologizes to me." She returned a confused look.

"What did he do?" She asked. Gibbs walked around her and took his place on the couch again. McGee walked in and studied the two. Gibbs stood up again and wiggled his finger at McGee, walking towards the door.

"With me." Gibbs instructed.

"But what about the food, boss?" McGee asked.

"Forget it. Come on." McGee looked down his growling stomach.

"Yes boss." He nodded and looked at Abby, who was still confused. Tony and Ziva walked through the door, and they were face to face with McGee and Gibbs. Gibbs smirked and walked past them, without saying a word. Ziva pushed Tony forwards, so that he wouldn't hit their boss.

"Where are they going, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"I am going for fresh air." Ziva said. Abby nodded. Tony was sitting on the couch, and he watched Ziva walk out of the door. Abby sat down beside him, and shortly after, Tony stood and walked out. He spotted Ziva on the hammock and walked over to her. Nothing was said as he climbed onto the hammock beside her. He wrapped his arms around Ziva and placed a kiss on her forehead. Tony let out a sigh and stared up at the sky.

"Looks like rain." He commented at the dark clouds. Ziva only nodded in agreement. "Hey, I've been thinking...maybe we should tell Abby about us." This caused Ziva to turned her head and stare at him. He then laughed. "She would be thrilled...and then...maybe she'll take my bed, and leave us the big bed." He licked his lips.

"Abby can _not_ keep a secret." Ziva replied. "And your plan would not solve our sleeping problem." She added.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Do I really need to remind you that," She used her eyes to look up and down his body, "I am a screamer?"

"So?" Tony asked, laughing.

"Gibbs is in the next room, Tony." She said. Tony nodded.

"Right." He said. "Well maybe we should still tell Abby."

"No, Tony. We will tell her later." Ziva said. "Better late than never, yes?" Tony chuckled.

"Better _now_ than later." Ziva looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That is not the saying." She replied. Tony laughed and then they heard the back door open and Tony jumped up, as if Ziva was a rattle snake, almost knocking her onto the sand. Abby walked over to them and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I saw a bee." Tony said, causing Abby to look around. "It was big!" Tony defended. Abby gave up on the bee hunt and then looked up at Tony and smiled.

"I am your babysitter." She said proudly. Tony laughed sarcastically.

"You are going to sit on some babies, Abby?" Ziva asked. Tony and Abby looked at each other.

"Ziva..." Tony sighed. "Nevermind." He decided not to correct her. Abby looked up at the sky.

"Oh guys, look at the shelf clouds! We better go inside." She commented. Tony looked at her."The what?" Abby pointed up.

"The rain cloud, Tony." She said.

"Oh, back home, we call that a 'black cloud', not a shelf. A shelf is something one puts things on." He added. Abby rolled her eyes at the federal agent and walked ahead of him, towards the door. Tony walked around and grabbed Ziva's hands, pulling her off of the hammock. He didn't realize it, but his hand held onto hers as they followed Abby.

Abby grinned. She knew it. She stared at their reflection, and Tony's much larger hand clenched Ziva's tightly, their fingers intertwined. She smiled to herself and opened the door, stepping in. Tony let go of her hand and let her go in first, and then he slid the glass door shut. "What now, ladies?"

"TV." Abby promptly said.

"Book." Ziva grinned as they both split in different directions, leaving Tony standing there. He threw his hands up in the air and looked around.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" He demanded.

They both ignored him as Abby turned on the television, switching through channels. Tony decided to leave Ziva alone to her stupid book as he took his seat next to Abby, plopping down onto the couch.

"So..." He grinned, "What are we watching today?" She just flipped through the channels.

"I dunno." She said, lazily, almost in a daze. She finally stopped on a cooking show, staring at it for a couple of seconds, "I'm hungry." She suddenly said, looking up, "Did Timmy ever bring the food back?"

"No." Ziva replied from the kitchen.

"Oo!" Tony stood up, "I"ll make it!" He grinned, "Whatcha want, Abs? Eggs? Bacon? Omelette de DiNozzo?" He grinned and she smiled back as he danced into the kitchen.

Ziva looked up at him as he danced in, throwing the refrigerator door open as he balanced the ingredients needed in his hands. He basically dumped them on the counter before pulling out what he needed from under the sink, where the pots and pans were.

"Just some fried eggs. Sunny side up." Tony growled.

"I hate sunny side up." He muttered, "Eyes." He poured the eggs into the pan before looking into the living room, where Abby still sat. She was still flipping through channels as he hurried over to Ziva, twirling her around in her stool and pressing his lips against hers, pulling back slowly, not to make noise, "What do you want for breakfast, Ziva?"

She smiled as she closed the book, "You."

He licked his lips, "I think I can arrange that." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again when she pushed him away, pointing her head slightly towards the living room. He sighed and then nodded, "No, seriously Zi, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs," She smiled, "Please." She batted her eyelashes at him and he just stared at her.

"Don't tease me." He muttered before stroking her cheek, walking back around the counter and turning the eggs in the pan, "How do you want your eggs done?" He asked Ziva.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Does not matter."

He grinned, lowering his voice a couple of octaves as he spoke softly to her, "I can cook your eggs for you." He smiled, and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Isn't that...what you are doing?" She questioned, confused. Tony just shook his head, but was actually slightly glad that she didn't get his 'joke'. If she did, he didn't even know, or what to know, the consequences that probably came with it.

"Abs!" Tony called, plopping the eggs onto a plate, "Breakfast."

They both heard the TV turn off as she entered the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools next to Ziva as Tony passed her the plate and a fork.

"Thanks, Tony!" She smiled, happily digging into her eggs. Tony just looked at her in disgust as he shuddered slightly. _Eyes. _He then started on Ziva's food.

"Zi, I forgot, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled." She smiled at him, and Abby just watched their short, simply exchange with a smile as she swallowed her egg that was sitting in her mouth.

"Zi?" She suddenly asked, and they both turned to look at her, Tony whisking the egg together in a bowl. They both looked up, confused.

"What?" They both simultaneously said, looking between each other and then back at Abby.

"You call her 'Zi'?" Abby demanded at Tony, and he just nodded.

"Yeah..." He said, slowly, as if she was seriously asking him that, "Why?" He questioned, "Is that a problem?"

"No." She just smiled, returning to her egg as Tony poured Ziva's into the pan. He smiled up at her as he finished her egg, making sure it was perfect before he started on her tea. Abby just smiled again, watching the two in awe. He finished her tea relatively quickly, setting the steamy cup in front of her.

She smiled up at him, picking up the cup with two hands, "Toda."

"Prego." He smiled back, sitting down next to her as Abby grinned even harder.

They ate breakfast in silence, Tony occasionally picking at Ziva's egg, stealing her fork out of her hand multiple times to let himself have a bite or two.

"Caf-Pow!" Abby suddenly shouted, standing up, "That's what's wrong!" She was suddenly in a panic, and Tony shared a look with Ziva before standing up. She hurried around, running up the stairs and then running back down them in a matter of seconds, her purse in her hands, flying around. She ran right past Tony, who had to duck in order to try not to get killed by her bag.

She suddenly stopped in front of Tony, bouncing on each foot, "Where are they?" She demanded.

"Where are what...?"

"The keys!" She shouted, stomping up and down like a little kid. Tony just pulled them out of his pocket and she snatched them, running towards the door, "Caf-Pow hunt!" She yelled over her shoulder. She opened up the door and then suddenly stopped, turning around, pausing in the doorway, "You two will behave yourselves, right?" Ziva just nodded, and so did Tony.

"Of course, Abs!" He grinned, "Why wouldn't we?"

She just shrugged, "I need Caf-Pow!" She exclaimed, and then bolted out of the door, closing it behind her. Once they heard the car start and drive away, Tony and Ziva slowly turned to look at each other. Ziva was still moving her fork around in her hand, up and down as she looked at Tony.

"Abby needs Caf-Pow..." She started.

"And I need you." Tony growled as they launched themselves at each other, the fork flying out of Ziva's hands and clattering across the table. The stools almost fell down as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips up against hers. They gave access to the other immediately, pulling and tugging at each other's lips. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself harder against him. She felt his hands ride up her shirt, tracing the muscles in her back as he cupped her breasts slightly. She moaned again as they broke just so that he could pull her shirt over her head, throwing it haphazardly onto the ground. She had his dress shirt already unbuttoned all the way, revealing his hairy chest to her when they stopped and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled slightly and then nearly ripped his shirt off as it too fell on the ground.

"We need to take this to a place more...comfortable." Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

She just moaned, "I will be honest, I want you so much Tony, you can just take me right here." She said, her eyes closed.

"Bedroom." he whispered into her ear before they both bolted towards the stairs, running up them quickly as they entered Tony and McGee's room. He shoved her onto his bed and crawled onto of her, not letting his lips move from hers. He straddled her, one knee on each side of her body as he started undoing her pants, trailing kisses down her neck, gently sucking on the base where her shoulder and her neck met. She moaned loudly in response, gasping a little as he continued kissing down her body, trailing kisses down her stomach as he pushed her jeans away, sucking on the inside of her thigh. She moaned again, gasping, again, before he returned his lips to her mouth.

"Tony..." She murmured, her pants now down by her ankles. She fumbled with the button on his pants when all of a sudden she stopped kissing him all together and moved her head towards the window, furrowing her eyebrows together. He continued to kiss down her cheek, gently sucking at her neck again when he realized that she was trying to get away.

"Ziva?" He questioned as she stood up and walked towards the window, dressed only in her bra and underwear. Tony checked out her rear. He couldn't help it. She was a hot, Israeli goddess and he was a man. Who really wanted her right now. And then suddenly, she turned around quickly.

"Run." She said, and Tony just looked at her strangely.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Run, Abby is back!" She shouted just as Tony heard the door close. They quickly grabbed their clothes off of the bed before bolting across the hallway.

"Tony?" She questioned, "Ziva?" They heard her start up the stairs, and Tony shoved Ziva into the nearest door, closing it softly behind him. It was only then that they realized that they were in the bathroom. Tony quickly buttoned his pants and then slipped on his shirt as they didn't hear Abby anymore.

"Tony? Ziva?" She questioned again, this time knocking on the bathroom door. The two got wide eyes as Ziva grabbed his hand and jumped into the shower with him, closing the curtain in front of them.

Tony fell into Ziva, pushing her up against one of the walls of the shower.

He grinned, laughing just once, "I like this position." He murmured.

"I am sure you do." She hissed back as he leaned down and pressed his lips up against hers, gently pulling at her lips. She kept her eyes opened and attempted to shove him away as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, "Tony." She gasped out as he let go for air.

"Yeah?" He questioned, softly.

"This...all of this, must not be good for your lungs. After the plague..."

And that was when the shower curtain was thrown open. Tony and Ziva jumped away from each other as if they were on fire, and Abby just gaped before grinning.

"What are you two doing in here?" She questioned, smiling like an idiot, "Ahh!" She screamed, squealing a little, "Were you two making out?"

"NO!" They both quickly shouted, and they both looked at each other, as if they were suddenly caught.

"Uh...." Tony started, "See, this bird just flew in here. He scared the crap outta Ziva." He pointed towards her, "I just...grabbed her and jumped in. It was a natural reflex.

"Then why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Abby asked Ziva, who just stared down at her naked torso, besides her bra. She gaped a couple of times, "I needed a shower. Tony came in here needing to use the bathroom as well..."

"The bird flew in..." Ziva just glared and shook her head at him.

"Mmmhmmm..." Abby murmured, unconvinced. She just nodded at them before turning to go, "Fine." She pouted, "Come downstairs." She demanded before turning to leave the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned back around, "Oh, and Ziva?" She rubbed her neck, "You've got a little something right there." She smiled just slightly.

"Uh..." Tony looked at her neck. _Damn. A hickey. _He thought, "That was when the bird attacked her." He grinned, and Abby just rolled her eyes before leaving the room. Ziva turned to Tony once she was gone and promptly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He nearly shouted, cradling his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"That _bird!" _She shouted, punching him again, "Attacked you!" She got out of the tub and then crossed the floor towards the mirror, looking at her neck, "Tony!" She shouted, "_Harah!_"

"I'm guessing that's not a good Hebrew word..." He started, and she turned around, pointing to the forming bruise on her neck.

"How am I supposed to explain this?!" She shouted, "What am I going to say to Gibbs?! He already thinks we're sleeping together, Tony!"

He laughed, "Well we are...kinda...attempting to..."

She just threw her hands up in frustration, "Now I have to wear a scarf." She muttered, "I am not leaving this bathroom." She determined, crossing her arms.

Tony groaned, "Ziva!" he nearly shouted. She pointed towards the door.

"You go and get me something to cover this-" She pointed to the hickey, "Up, and I will come out. If not, then I will not." Tony groaned and then left the room, heading into her room. He searched through her suitcase and found nothing that would work as a scarf. He then moved over to Abby's suitcase, looking around, just in case that she came back anytime soon, and searched through her stuff.

Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a scarf on the bottom of her bag. He pulled it out and smirked. It was black with pink skulls on it. Tony laughed at the thought of Ziva wearing it. He then gathered it up and started back towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. He was greeted by not her beautiful face, but only her hand, sticking out from the bathroom. He put the scarf in her hand before she closed the door.

She exited moments later, and Tony wasn't outside. She heard the faint sound of the TV downstairs, and she descended the steps. Tony laughed as she emerged into his sight, and she just glared at him. Abby looked at her strangely, "Why are you wearing my scarf, Ziva?"

"A new look I am trying. I love the way you dress, Abby." She smiled, and Abby gasped before running over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Ziva, really?" Ziva just patted her back, nodding unsurely into her shoulder as she glared at Tony. Tony just grinned, "We _have _to go shopping soon." She said, and then let her go just as Gibbs and McGee walked back into the house.

* * *

The wind started howling against the windows at around dinner time, 1900h, and they were all sitting down on the couch, Abby and McGee sitting on one side of the couch, Abby curled under McGee, for she was rather afraid of the wind that shook the windows. Gibbs sat in the chair, and Tony and Ziva sat on the other side of the couch, feeling slightly awkward around each other.

"I'm hungry." Tony suddenly announced, and Gibbs just glared at him.

"Fine. Then do somethin' about it rather than sittin' on your ass, or shut up." He spat, turning back to the TV that was muted, yet playing the weather channel. Tony stood up and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the ingredients for dinner and set them on the counter. He started up the oven as he started mixing the ingredients together for his special lasagna, a secret family recipe.

He didn't know why he was stuck with the cooking this entire trip, but he knew that this way, he was able to make sure that Ziva's dinner would be perfect.

Dinner was ready in under an hour, and Tony placed it on the kitchen table, after informing the team. Gibbs took the head chair, McGee and Abby took two of the side chairs, and Tony and Ziva took the other two chairs on the opposite side of Abby and McGee.

They ate their dinner in silence, everyone on the team eyeing each other peculiarly, especially Ziva and Tony. A large crack of thunder was heard outside and Ziva dropped her napkin from where she was dabbing her mouth. She looked around, catching Tony's eyes for a little longer than the others, before bending down to pick it up. She sat up and Gibbs looked at her strangely as the scarf she was wearing dipped down just a little.

And then he saw it.

On her neck.

The mark of possession.

He narrowed his eyes at Tony and was about to get up and completely pummel him when there was a large crack of thunder and all of a sudden, and Ziva looked down at her plate, closing her eyes tightly for a couple of seconds before opening them back up again. She just stared down at her plate as the thunder continued to rumble outside. Tony watched her pecuilarily, unsure of what to think about her sudden change in behavior. She was wringing her hands together in her lap, and he carefully reached over and rubbed his hand over her thigh. Another crack followed, and she closed her eyes tighter, "You okay, babe?" He questioned, unaware of the nickname that just slipped out. Abby smiled slightly and Gibbs just glared at him. There was definitely something going on between those two. Tony was sneaking out of Ziva's bedroom in the middle of the night, Ziva has a mysterious hickey on her neck, not to mention other places that he'd probably rather not know about, and Tony was calling her 'babe'.

And after one more crack of thunder, Ziva practically flew out of there, running up the stairs. Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and Abby just stared after her, unsure of what to do. Tony had honestly never seen her act this way before.

"Uh....she sick?" McGee asked, "Maybe we should have picked her up some medicine when we were out, boss, huh?" Tim questioned, turning to Gibbs.

Abby looked longingly up the stairs as another crash of thunder vibrated the windows, "I should go and check on her..." She said, a little sadly.

"No, Abby!" Tony suddenly shouted as Abby went to stand up. Tony stood up as well. He lowered his voice just slightly, "I'll do it." He looked around at the team, stretching his arms out wide, "I'll do it.' He confirmed before putting his napkin down. He was about to start up the stairs when all of a sudden, there was a large boom and even Tony took a little cover as there was a small explosion outside. It was followed by a short scream, full of a little terror, and it definitely wasn't Abby, "Ziva." His voice was no more than a whisper, his lips barely moving as he sprinted up the steps and threw open the door to her room, where she was sitting in the middle of her bed. Tony ran towards her and nearly tackled her as he pulled her into a tight hug, "Ziva." He breathed again, pressing a couple of kisses up against the side of her head. She breathed hard as she gripped to Tony's shirt. He pulled her even closer, if it was possible. "Ziva...what's wrong?" He whispered. She didn't say anything, only gripped him tighter. "Ziva..." He whispered again.

"I do not like thunder, Tony." She finally admitted. Just then, another boom rumbled the windows. He stroked the side of her face. She let out a sigh and continued, and Tony noticed the tears that swelled up in her eyes, even through the darkness, that was only lit up by lightning. "My sister Tali was bombed. And it sounded like thunder." A tear rolled down her cheek. She brought her hand up to her own chest and grabbed her necklace, clutching it tightly in her hand. Tony put his larger hand on top of hers and stroked her knuckles with this thumb. Now, several tears streamed down her face, a sight rarely seen from Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. "I ran to her, but it was too late. It was all my fault..." She now had waterfalls coming from her eyes, and it began to soak through Tony's shirt. He only held her closer, he knew that there was not much he could say to make her feel better at that moment. He held her close to him, and let her wet his shirt. She finally calmed down slightly and brought her head up from his chest. She let out a small laugh. "I am sorry, Tony." She said, pointing out his now wet shirt. He kissed her forehead.

"Ah, it's okay. It needed washing anyway." He joked. She let out a small laugh again and undid two of the buttons, feeling the wet skin underneath the shirt. "Undressing me, Ziva David?" He asked seductively. She laughed, all of the tears now dry on her cheeks.

"Only if you want me to." Tony stared at her as the lightning flashed again. He jumped up and ran into the hallway, looking over the banister. McGee, Abby, and Gibbs were just sitting at the table, talking, seemingly unaware that he and Ziva were up in her room, alone.

Just the way Tony liked it.

He closed the door quietly and ran back over to Ziva, his lips crashing down on hers. He broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard. He smiled. "Take two?" He asked. He leaned down and kissed her again. She put two hands on his bare chest, his shirt hanging down around her. He leaned down to her neck and started to kiss the gentle skin, when they heard Abby laugh from downstairs.

"Tony this is crazy." Ziva whispered. "We can't..." Another kiss crashed down her lips, "...do this right now." She said, finally able to push him off.

"If not now, when?" Tony asked. "I can't wait much longer for you." He whispered into her ear, his lips touching it as he did so, only making Ziva want him more.

"Later..." She whispered back. With another kiss, Tony reluctantly climbed off of her and promptly went into his room, to change his shirt. Ziva walked ahead of him down the stairs and re joined the group.

"Hey Ziva...you ok?" McGee asked.

"I am fine, Tim. Thank you." She said. She sat down and Abby stood up and hugged her tightly. She patted her on the hand and Abby returned to her seat. Tony joined them later, and sat down next to Ziva in the darkness. Tony pointed to the several lit candles on the table.

"Where'd you get those?" He asked. McGee looked at Gibbs, and decided that he wasn't going to answer.

"Uh, we went to the store and prepared for..." Another huge bolt of lightning struck and hard thunder clapped. Tony put a tentative hand on Ziva's thigh, "...that." McGee completed.

"Oh." Tony nodded and took a bite, "Good thinking, McSafe."

"Wasn't his idea." Gibbs said harshly. Tony only glared at his boss.

"So the power is out." Abby said quickly. The tension between Tony and Gibbs was very noticeable.

"Yeah..." McGee said.

"We should play a game." She added. Gibbs looked at her and shook his head.

"No." He said simply. Abby frowned and returned to the rest of her dinner. They finally finished the dinner and cleaned up. With nothing else to do, Gibbs retired for the evening, leaving the three agents and the forensic scientist downstairs...in the dark. Gibbs stopped midway up the stairs when he thought of that, and then decided that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David wouldn't do such a thing in front of Abby and McGee.

Or at least he hoped.

Abby looked at McGee, McGee looked at Tony, and Tony looked at Ziva.

"So...any game ideas?" Abby asked. Tony and McGee both shrugged. "We could play...spin the bottle!" She said excitedly. She grinned at Tony and Ziva. Tony chuckled nervously.

"I don't think so Abby." She frowned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I am _not _kissing McGee." Tony replied. He then grinned, "But I'll play with you two!" Ziva raised her eyebrow.

"What is spin the bottle and why would you kiss McGee?" She asked.

"Spin the bottle is where you take a bottle, place it on the ground, and the person that has a turn, spins it. And whoever the bottle points to, is the person the spinner has to kiss." Tony said proudly.

"It can be on the cheek." Abby pointed out. Ziva looked over at Abby, then at Tony, and then back at Abby. Tony still grinned like an idiot.

"I do not think that is a good idea, Abby." She said.

"Yeah. Me neither." McGee spoke. Abby let out a sigh.

"How about strip poker?" Tony asked, licking his lips. "No, McGee can't play that one either." He added. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Regular poker!" Abby said excitedly. Reluctantly, everyone agreed, and after four games of losing, Tony'd had enough. He stood up and walked away from them. Ziva, who now was in a slightly better mood, stood up as well.

"Remind me not to ever play poker with you again, Abby." Tony said. Abby laughed and shrugged.

"It was fun to me." She said.

"I bet." McGee replied. He stacked up the cards and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bedtime." McGee said, pulling Abby up.

"Aw come _on_ guys...it's only 11:53." She said. Another bolt of lighting and thunder shook the windows. Ziva grabbed Tony's thigh in the darkness. Tony took her hand and stroked it with his. He had never seen Ziva so scared.

"I am tired, Abby. Shalom." Ziva said. She went up the stairs.

"Well, I guess there is nothing else to do." Abby said, defeated. She then perked up. "Goodnight, Timmy!" She said happily. She hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek, then walking up to Tony doing the same to him. McGee followed her and went into the bathroom. Tony ran a hand through his hair and went up the stairs, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Ziva call his name.

"Ziva you scared the shit out of me." He whispered.

"I _am_ an expert at being invisible, Tony." She whispered back.

"Well it helps that it's pitch black in here." Tony replied, taking her into his arms. He placed his lips on hers, and it quickly heated up, until McGee turned the knob on the bathroom door, causing Ziva to break the kiss.

"Shh. Stop breathing." She whispered, and Tony held his breath. McGee walked into their room and closed the door. Tony let his breath go and chuckled quietly.

"We've been there before." He said, pulling her close again. He kissed her on the lips and more thunder boomed outside. Ziva broke the kiss and looked at him. "You ok?" He whispered, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I need you, Tony." She replied. Tony began to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Then _why _do you keep stopping me?" He asked. She smiled.

"If we were alone, I would let you have your way with me." She said. "But we are not."

"We can be. Meet me downstairs at 3." He said.

"I cannot wait that long, Tony." She kissed him. "I need you." She repeated. Tony grinned.

"Two?" He asked.

"One thirty." She said. She kissed him again and went into her room.

* * *

Tony couldn't sleep. Just the thought of Ziva in his arms, _completely_ naked, drove him wild. He turned over on his side and looked at his watch again. Only two minutes had passed since he last looked at it. He let out another sigh and lay on his back, counting the squares on the ceiling.

236 squares later, he looked at his watch again.

12:45.

He turned onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. Thunder shook the windows, and that didn't help Tony's situation. He was suddenly worried about Ziva, and flipped open his phone, the light almost blinding him. Once he could see again, he typed in a text message.

_"You okay, sweetheart?" _He pressed send and put the phone next to him on the bed, so that it wouldn't vibrate on the table. It took her almost 10 minutes to respond, Tony knew she hadn't grasped the idea of texting yet.

_"No. It is not 1:30 yet." _He grinned. She couldn't sleep either. He closed his phone and put it back on the table. 36 agonizing minutes later, the clock read 1:26. Tony was just about to get up and be early, but stopped when McGee rolled over and got out of his bed. Tony pretended to be asleep, but wanted to tear the junior agent's head off. He liked that idea, and as each minute passed, he thought of the many ways to kill him.

1:27. One bullet in his computer.

1:28. Death by electrocution.

1:29. Drowning. Tony grinned at that thought. He had a whole beach for that one.

1:30. Stuffing Twinkies down his throat. That one made Tony hungry.

1:31. Death by paper clip. Ziva _did_ say there was 18 ways. Ziva. She was down there...waiting on him. He groaned.

1:32. Duck tape him to the ground, grab the keys to the Charger, and make McGee a human speed bump.

1:33. His '_new and improved_' typewriter looked like it needed to go through a window.

1:34. Death by Gibbs.

1:35. Maybe Abby could make him some sort of...potion. Tony sat up quickly in his bed and stared at the bedroom door. "Damn it, McGee! What are you _doing _in there! Have to stay in the bathroom because you don't have a smoking hot woman waiting for you downstairs to have sex with you!" He groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

1:36. Death by...he stopped the thought when the bedroom door opened again, and McGee got back into his own bed. Tony was about to get up, but realized that McGee probably wasn't asleep yet, so he had to wait.

Longer.

He originally planned for 10 minutes, but he couldn't take it anymore. He got out of his bed and quietly walked to the door, and to his relief, McGee seemed to be asleep. He practically ran down the stairs and was met by Ziva, who was staring a hole through him.

"You are late!" She whispered.

"I'm sorry! McGee decided to take a pee!" He whispered back. Ziva responded by grabbing him by the back of his head, holding onto his hair. She placed a kiss on his lips and it quickly turned passionate. Tony bit back the groan that was ready to escape his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, running her hips into his. He silently moved her towards the couch in the living room, her legs automatically hitching around his waist as he gently and carefully laid her down, his lips never leaving hers.

Thunder shook the windows outside, and instead of pulling away this time, Ziva just wrapped herself tighter around him, kissing him even more passionately than before, if that was even possible. They broke the kiss at the same time, both gasping for air as he trailed kisses down her neck, kissing the hickey he had left earlier over and over again, as if that would cure it. She gasped underneath his touch as he fumbled with her shirt. For some reason, it was even harder to get off than normal. Ziva smiled.

"You are nervous, Tony?"

He stopped kissing her and looked up, staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes that he often had dreams about, "Never nervous." He grinned, pressing a gentle, short kiss up against her lips, "Excited." He whispered and she hooked her hands together around his neck before continuing what they were doing. The clothes came off fairly quickly, and now that she was completely naked in front of him, his hands roaming across her body like he couldn't stop, he shoved her up against the pillow. He was just about to soar her into complete bliss when she stopped him.

Tony groaned, "What now, Ziva?" He hissed.

"I prefer on top." She said, "I am sure you have not forgotten." She smiled at the memory of their undercover op a couple of years ago.

He grinned and kissed her again as he wrapped her arms around her naked body and flipped them in one smooth motion so that he was lying on the couch. Just as she leaned back, they both stopped, for they heard a door open upstairs.

"Shit!" Tony hissed under his breath as they both could deduce that the door that had opened was Gibbs', for he was the only one on that side of the hallway. Ziva jumped off of him, quickly gathering up her clothes, haphazardly throwing them on as they did so. They could hear him starting towards the stairs and Tony turned to her, "I'll distract him while you go upstairs." He whispered quickly to her.

She just slowly nodded as they heard him get closer to the steps, "What are you going to do?" She whispered back, a little annoyed, no _very _annoyed that someone, yet again, interrupted their...session.

"I'll think of something. I'm a DiNozzo!" He grinned, "Now hide!" She turned and jumped into the coat closet that was next to them as Tony nearly bolted into the kitchen, trying to act a little tired. He heard Gibbs starting to descend the steps before he entered the kitchen.

"DiNozzo?" He questioned, "What the hell are you doing at 0200h?"

He laughed as he looked down at his watch, "Well technically it's only like 0145h." He grinned, and Gibbs just stared at him.

"Doesn't answer my question." He stated, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tony gulped and quickly looked around before spotting Ziva's book still on the counter. Thunder rumbled outside and Tony gave a longing gaze at the closet door. _Ziva. _He thought as he quickly grabbed her book, "Reading!" he shouted, grinning as he randomly flipped to a page. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you read?" He demanded.

"Oh, I read all the time."

"I'm talking about besides comic books and that dumb playboy magazine." Tony saw Ziva slyly slink out of the closet door, closing it without making a sound, sending one desperate and thankful look to Tony before disappearing without a sound up the stairs.

"GSM?" Tony grinned, and Gibbs just stared at him as his smile faltered, "Right. Well. I read other books as well." Gibbs grabbed the book out of his hands and studied it before shaking it.

"This is in Hebrew, DiNozzo."

Tony gulped and fumbled with his words before grinning his famous DiNozzo grin, "New skill."

Gibbs sighed, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Ziva." He growled.

"Upstairs." This, now, was the truth.

Gibbs nodded, as if he understood, "In your bed then?"

"No, in hers." Again, truth.

"Ah," Gibbs smirked, "So you didn't get the message the first time around, huh DiNozzo?"

"Look boss, I just couldn't sleep, okay?"

"Tonight? Or are we talking about last night when I caught you sneaking out of her room?"

Tony just stared at him, "It's a long story." Gibbs checked his watch.

"We've got time."

"But I'm tired..." He whined, and Gibbs just glared at him.

"Then why the hell are you down here?"

"Good point." He grinned before brushing past him and up the stairs quickly, so that Gibbs wouldn't stop him. Once he snuck into his room, past McGee, he crawled into his bed and felt it immediately vibrate, "Okay, who put the quarter in the bed?" He demanded out loud before he realized it was his phone; he had never taken it out. He flipped it open. New text message...from Ziva.

_I owe you one. _It read.

He grinned, thinking about what she could do in order to 'repay him'. He licked his lips, "Oh yes you do."


	8. Chapter 8: Double Trouble

**So before you read, we just have one thing to say. It's more like a warning, actually, but whatever. Basically....this chapter is a teensy bit on the mature side. We're not changing the rating though, cause the whole story isn't mature, but just this chapter isn't. We hope you enjoy though, and thanks SOOO much for all of the great reviews! We love them all, and they make us smile! So drop us one! Enjoy!**  
Tony rolled over for the 100th time those few hours. He couldn't sleep. The constant reminder of Ziva, naked under him, and being interrupted _again, _continuously ran through his head.

It wasn't fair.

It _really_ wasn't fair.

He briefly wished he was back in DC, where they could be alone at his apartment, with the doors locked. He let out a sigh and focused on the clock that was on the bed side table. 0823h, it read. He groaned and got out of his bed. He went down the stairs and was met by the rest of the team.

"Morning." He said. The place was still very dark, the power was still out and the dark clouds outside made it seem like it was night.

"Shalom." Ziva said quietly. She was sitting at the bar, alone, where Tony left her book last night, while the rest of the team sat at the table. Tony grabbed a napkin off of the counter, and took a pen out of the cup that several sat in, and quickly scribbled a note onto it, before sliding it on top of Ziva's book.

"_Try again tonight?"_ It read, with a smiley face added at the end. She glanced over her shoulder, and none of the team were paying attention to them. She took the pen from him and scribbled something down.

"_Only if you want to live, DiNozzo."_ It read. Tony laughed out loud, causing the team to look at him. He quickly crumbled up the napkin.

"Something funny, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, your big head, McGoo." He replied. McGee only rolled his eyes and Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"Uh, boss, you mind me asking how you heated that up?" McGee asked, pointing at the white cup. Gibbs swallowed his current mouthful and chuckled.

"I didn't McGee." He said. Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva all made sour faces at the thought. Tony stood up and walked around the counter.

"Well, since a nice, hot, breakfast is a no-go, and I'm _not _drinking a cold cup of coffee, I guess I'm gonna go and get...changed." Tony said. He glanced at Ziva before disappearing up the stairs. It was dead silent except for the torrential rain outside and the thunder that boomed every few seconds.

"Too bad this storm is ruining our valuable time on the beach." Abby finally said.

"So..." Gibbs said, not even looking from his paper. Ziva, Abby, and McGee all turned their heads towards him and waited for him to continue, "...how was Tony's bed last night, Ziva?" He asked. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not know, Gibbs. You will have to ask Tony that question." She said, and returned to her book.

"Oh ok. I need to ask him how your bed was?" Ziva was furious. She slammed her book closed, stood up and walked up the stairs just to get away from Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Abby said.

"What, Abby?"

"Why are you doing this to them?"

"They're lying to me. I'm trying to get the truth." He said.

"There has to be a better way!" Abby pouted. Gibbs returned to his paper and cold coffee. Abby looked at McGee, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Tony walked out of his room just in time to see Ziva walk in hers and slam the door. He finished buttoning his shirt and looked over the banister. Everything seemed normal, but something set off Ziva. He knocked on the door softly. "Ziva?" He whispered. She didn't answer. He slowly turned the knob and walked in, carefully closing the door behind him. Ziva sat on the bed, staring at the wall. Tony went over to her and knelled down. "What's wrong?" He asked. He placed his hands on her thighs to steady himself.

"Nothing, Gibbs just..." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "It is nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Tony." She replied.

"Okay." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be down in a minute, I am going to change clothes." Ziva said, following him to the door. He stopped and grinned.

"Can I help?" He offered.

"No, thank you."

"Please?" He asked sweetly. "I'm good at taking clothes off." He said proudly.

"What about putting them on, Tony?" He lost his smile and Ziva laughed.

"Practice makes perfect." He said, pulling her close to him. He put his hands on her hips and let them slide up her shirt. He ran his hands up her form slowly, taking the shirt with him. He then put his hands back on her hips, this time letting them slide down her legs, taking the pajama pants. Shockwaves rushed through Ziva's body. She wanted nothing more than to throw him down and have her way with him, but they were still in the house, and would only be interrupted _again_. He returned from her suitcase with a small pair of shorts and a tank top. He slide the tank top over her head and made sure that he felt her breasts as he pulled it down. He squatted down to the floor and put her feet into the shorts, slowly dragging them up. She let out a small moan, she couldn't help it anymore.

"Tony, you are driving me crazy." Ziva said, her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Tony buttoned her pants and let out a sigh.

"_You?_" He said. He chuckled, "Can I do that every morning?" He said. Ziva gave him a kiss. "I think I dress you better than _you_ dress you."

McGee walked out of his room, now dressed, and briefly wondered where Tony was. He wasn't in the bathroom, and he wasn't in their room. Giving up, he decided that Tony probably went downstairs. He walked by the girls room and stopped when he heard Ziva moan. He knocked on the door.

"Ziva, you okay?" He asked. Ziva stopped kissing him and told him to stand behind the door. She cracked it open.

"I am fine, McGee." She said with a smile. "I will be down in a second."

"Ok, hey, have you seen Tony?" Ziva shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Ok." McGee said and finished walking down the stairs. _It's about damn time, DiNozzo. _He thought to himself.

Ziva closed the door and turned back to Tony, who grabbed her tightly and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He held onto her, placing kisses on her neck and the exposed parts of her shoulders. Ziva moaned quietly again, and tangled her hands in his hair.

"Tony..." She warned.

"Sorry." He breathed. "I can't...help myself." He said, kissing her again. He broke it again and backed up from her.

"Somebody is gonna bust through that door soon." He said. Ziva nodded in agreement. "But tonight...we're going to be alone." Ziva looked up at him and smiled.

"Where?" She asked.

"I don't know. _Yet._" He said. "I'll let you know soon. I need time to think of the perfect place." He added. He placed another kiss on her lips and promptly left the room. He trotted down the stairs and took a seat next to Abby in the dark room.

"So what now?" He asked cheerfully.

"There's not much to do, Tony." Abby replied.

"Ah, we'll find something to do." Tony said.

"Like going to get flashlights?" Gibbs chimed in.

"That's a good idea boss, shadow puppets!"

"Go. Take McGee and Abby." Gibbs said. He threw the keys to the car to him and just as they were leaving, Ziva came down the stairs in Tony's new favorite outfit. He winked at her and they walked out of the house, leaving Ziva face to face with the boss. "What are you wearing?" Gibbs asked harshly.

"Is something _wrong_ with what I am wearing?" Ziva snapped back.

"No, it just looks like DiNozzo dressed you." Ziva rolled her eyes and grabbed her book off of the counter. She plopped down on the couch, the seat closest to the window, so that she could get a little light. Gibbs walked over to her and stared down at her. Ziva felt him looking at her and slammed her book shut again.

"Is there a problem, Gibbs?"

"You can check with Abby on this, but I believe that mint toothpaste can clear that up." Ziva raised an eyebrow. "You want me to call DiNozzo and have him pick you up a tube? He's the one that caused it anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked him. Gibbs smirked and moved her hair out of the way.

"That." he said plainly. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is it any of your business, Gibbs?" She stood up.

"When it deals with my agents and breaking _my _rules, then yes!" Gibbs snapped back. She let out a sigh and decided that he wasn't going to let this go, so she thought of the many things that sucked.

"It was a vacuum." She finally said.

"A vacuum." Gibbs repeated.

"I was cleaning my curtains, and it fell..."

"I didn't know vacuum's had teeth." Gibbs replied. He put his hand in front of her.

"You know what? Save it." Ziva had enough. She threw her book on the couch and stormed upstairs. Gibbs let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of cold coffee. He groaned. It wasn't particularly good coffee, but it was coffee, and that's exactly what he needed when putting up with those agents. Especially two of them. He turned around in the small kitchen and stared out the window, watching the rain pour out of the sky. He turned to return to the living room when something in the trash can caught his eye.

It was a crumpled up napkin, and it looked like it had writing on it. He picked it up and sat his coffee down. "Damn it!" He shouted and practically ran up the stairs, banging on Ziva's door. "Can you explain _this, _Officer David?" He held it up.

"Yes. I am teaching Tony Hebrew, and he cut the lesson short. I told him that if he did it again, he would be harmed." She said.

"Why is teaching DiNozzo Hebrew such a damn secret, Ziva?" He asked.

"He is embarrassed. He wanted to read my book." She said. Gibbs sighed and walked down the stairs. Ziva let out a huge sigh of relief and closed the door.

Everything made sense now. DiNozzo sneaking out of her room at night, him downstairs reading that book. Except for the hickey that was on her neck.

"It was not a damn vacuum." He said to himself. He stood in the kitchen and sipped on his cold coffee, until Abby, Tony and McGee walked in, bags full of flashlights and various items. "DiNozzo!" Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

"What boss? I got you the good kind!" He said. Gibbs walked up to him and held up the crumbled napkin.

"Care to explain?"

"Well um...boss...it's just that..." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Ziva is convinced that she makes a better pizza than I can."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..." He grinned, "...but she puts all that...Hebrew junk on it." He pointed to himself, "I'm sticking to the basics." At that time, Ziva was walking down the stairs.

"Ziva, you go back up to your room. DiNozzo, you go to yours. And when you two want to tell me the truth, you come down and find me. Are. We. Clear?" Tony chuckled nervously.

"Boss we're not 12. You can't send us to our room without supper." Gibbs only glared at him. "This one's on me." He said and slapped himself on the back of the head. The two went up the stairs and into their rooms, but not before Tony told her to keep her cell phone with her. He had a plan.

Ziva slammed the door shut and immediately flipped open her cell phone, sending Tony a text message: _This is stupid, Tony. This is completely ridiculous. _She then threw the phone on the bed and angrily paced around the room. She didn't know what to do. Sitting down at the vanity, she carefully pushed her hair away that was covering her neck and stared at the hickey. She frowned angrily at it, as if it would magically go away just by her stare.

It didn't.

She groaned again as she heard her cell phone vibrate on her bed. She got up swiftly, making no sound whatsoever as she crossed the floor and picked up the phone, reading the new text message she had. _I agree. Gibbs can be such an ass sometimes. _

She smirked as she wrote him a text message back. _Should we tell him? _She questioned, and then frowned again as she pressed the 'send' button. A couple of mere seconds later, Tony sent her a text message back.

_Are you insane, David? _

Ziva sighed, _We cannot go on like this forever. He will eventually find out. When will that be though? On our silver anniversary? _  
She received a text message back: _Haha. I think you mean GOLDEN anniversary. And are you suggesting that we get married? :) _

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she threw her phone down before she finally had enough. After a couple of dirty text messages that made her incredibly hot, and lots of pacing for about five minutes, she threw open the door and shouted, "GIBBS!" The door across the hall flew open and a very frazzled looking Tony DiNozzo appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed as they both heard Gibbs starting up the stairs.

"I cannot be locked in a room all day."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Reminds me of my childhood." He smiled, "Should remind you of Mossad..."

"No." She said, crossing her arms as she pursed her lips together, "If Mossad ever found out that I was lying to them, I would be sent to the range as target practice." Tony's face grew completely white as he gulped. An image of Ziva getting shot dead crossed his mind and he felt a little woozy. He leaned up against the doorframe to support himself, "However, since I am the daughter of the Director of Mossad, I would most likely get a less painful treatment."

"What's that?" He managed to croak out, trying to keep the crack out of his voice.

"Interrogation." She simply said as Gibbs started towards her, looking between the two. She focused her attention on the boss.

"You two ready to tell me the truth?" He asked, and Ziva didn't even bother to look at Tony, even though he looked at her.

"Gibbs, I do not feel that this is a fair treatment..."

"It's not. It's punishment, David."

"For what?" Tony suddenly demanded.

"For lying." He snarled at his senior field agent, "You of all people should know how I feel about _lying_."

Tony just stared at him as he turned back to Ziva, "So I guess you're not gonna tell me the truth, eh, David?"

She just looked at him, "I cannot be locked in a room all day." She repeated the same words she'd said to Tony earlier to Gibbs.

He just smirked, "Get used to it. Until you decide to tell me the truth, you're now two years old. Stay there." He pointed towards their rooms, "And don't come out." They started back into their rooms when they were stopped by Gibbs, who held his hands out, wiggling his fingers towards her, "Hand it over." He said to Ziva, and she just furrowed her eyebrows together, "Your phone." He reiterated, and Ziva sighed as she reached into her pocket and put it into his outstretched hand. She gave Tony a desperate look as Gibbs turned around and walked towards Tony, "Yours too, DiNozzo." he said, and Tony groaned.

"Boss, come on!"

"No!" He shouted, "Tell me the truth, damn it!"

Tony just stared at him, "You can't handle the truth." He growled.

"This isn't another one of your stupid movies!"

"That wasn't supposed to be a movie quote. Even though it was one. Colonel Jessep, _A Few Good Men_? You should really see it sometime, boss." He just snatched his phone out of his hands and then glared at both of them.

"Stay in your rooms." He demanded, "And no talking!" And with that, he stormed down the stairs, phones in hand. McGee was sitting across from Abby at the kitchen table, and he looked up at Gibbs as he walked in.

"Hey, boss! You want us to deal you in next game?" he asked, gesturing to the cards in front of him, "We're playing blackjack."

"And I'm winning." Abby boasted, causing McGee to frown. Gibbs just shook his head, "How are Tony and Ziva? Forgive them yet?" She pushed.

"No. They're lying to me. I can't forgive people who lie unless they tell the truth, Abs, you know that."

She pouted, "But they're Tony and Ziva! And this is their vacation!"

Gibbs just stared at her before turning to McGee, "You like technology, McGee?"

McGee laughed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Good." Gibbs responded, "Catch." He said as he lightly threw the two phones at them. He caught them fairly easily, but both of them fell onto the table, "Read up."

"These are Tony and Ziva's phones, boss."

"Yup." He confirmed, "I need you to check up."

"On what?" He asked, confused.

"Those....message things." He said before walking into the living room, leaving the two alone. McGee sighed and picked up Ziva's phone first, going through the inbox. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he read a text message.

"Um..." He started, and Abby grinned.

"What? What is it?"

McGee just grimaced, "I'd rather not say that out loud." He muttered under his breath, and Abby grabbed the phone out of his hands, reading the message. She grinned.

"Ooo, Tony! Didn't think he'd actually tell her any of those things."

"They're pretty graphic." Tim admitted, feeling a little uneasy.

"Kinky." She grinned, setting the phone down before flipping over a card, "Blackjack! Pay up, McGee!"

* * *

Tony and Ziva just stared at each other across the hallway, both sitting in their own doorways, staring. Neither one smiled, they just stared at each other, blinking every several minutes.

And then Tony pictured Ziva naked, lying under him as she moaned his name. He licked his lips at the thought and tried to keep the smile off of his face before he suddenly started to grin. Ziva grinned back, "You lose." She mouthed, and he just glared at her, "Again." She mouthed. They had been playing the staring game for about ten minutes, Tony losing after about a minute, which equaled many and many games. Ziva had lost a total of none, and Tony had lost a total of about thirty.

Suddenly, Ziva saw him stand up and disappear into his room, leaving her staring at a half-closed doorway, absent of her boyfriend. He then returned with a pad of paper and a marker. He made a motion to write as he pointed to her and then to him, and then back at the paper that he was 'writing' on. Ziva got the idea and she too got her sketch pad and a marker. She sat down on the ground in her original place as Tony started to draw. After about thirty seconds, he held up his creation, and Ziva had to bite back a laugh.

There was McGee, getting electrocuted by a lightning bolt in the storm, his eyes wide, his hair standing on end, all of his limbs going in all different directions and his entire body shaking. She smiled as she put her hand up to her mouth, giggling just slightly. Tony's eyes grew wide as he flipped the page and wrote quickly.

_SHHH!! _It read, _I LOVE YOUR LAUGH BUT SHHHH! _

She just smiled as she wrote on her paper, in her perfect handwriting, _Gibbs will never know. _

He just stared at her and then flipped the page, writing and then holding it up for her to see, _Yeah he will. _

She shook her head and then flipped a page, _Would you like to bet on that? _

He grinned as he wrote, _Would you like to make-out? _He questioned.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and then flipped the page, scribbling and then holding it up, _Make out a check? _

He just laughed silently to himself before holding up the same piece of paper, this time there was a big pair of lips next to the words 'make-out'.

She just smiled as she flipped the page again, _I would love to. But we will be out of our rooms if we do that, which would be in violation of Gibbs' 'rules'. _And then he threw his body across the hallway, halfway between her room and his. She just stared at him, "What are you doing?" She whispered under her breath, so softly that she could barely hear herself.

"I'm still in my room." He whispered back, pointing towards his foot, which was barely in the doorway. She smiled and then scooted towards him, so far that even he had to back up. They met in the middle and immediately captured each others lips with their own, both of them automatically closing their eyes and pulling at their lips, trying to gain entrance first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair, loving the fact that there was no gel at all in his hair. She ran her fingers through it, reminiscing in both his scent and the softness of his hair. He placed his hands on the small of her back, causing her to let out a soft moan. They finally broke for air just as Tony got his fingers into her hair, and then they rested their foreheads on each others. Tony placed a small kiss on her nose as they pulled back, not before Ziva placed one last, longing kiss on his lips. They kept their lips on each others as long as they could as they returned to their previous positions. Ziva pushed her hair back, still slightly out of breath as she stared at Tony. He just grinned his famous DiNozzo grin, causing her to grin as well as he picked up his pad. He turned the marker in his hands before he started to write, slowly. He finished what he was going to say and was about to show it to her when they both heard Abby starting to run pretty fast up the steps. Tony and Ziva both quickly disappeared into their rooms, and Tony sighed as he closed the door behind him, looking down at what he had wrote:

_I love you. _

He groaned and leaned his head back against the door, shaking it. _Damn it, DiNozzo, you're in deep. _He thought angrily to himself, _So deep, you can't get out. _  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Spill." Abby demanded, hands on her hips as she closed the door behind her. Ziva just stared at her, "You can lie to Gibbs, you can lie to McGee, but you can't lie to me." She said, "Tell me. Now."

"About what?" Ziva asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Tony. Now, I'm going to ask you questions, Ziva David." She said, "And you will answer me truthfully, with 'yes' or 'no'. Understand? Even though you may be a crazy Mossad officer assassin person, I can still tell when you are lying." She narrowed her eyes at her, "Understand?"

"Abby, I do not feel that this is necessary...." She started, but Abby just put her hand up.

"I promise you I won't tell anyone what you say." She stuck her finger up, "Pinky promise?"

Ziva just furrowed her eyebrows together, "What does that mean?" She asked, staring at her pinky. Abby just groaned.

"I will not tell anyone!" She grabbed her hand, stuck her finger up and grasped it with hers, "See? We promised."

"Abby..." Ziva started, sighing, and Abby just shook her head.

"No! You can't lie to me, Ziva! I thought I was your friend!" he voice cracked a little as she spoke, and Ziva just sighed.

"You are, Abby, but..."

"No. Question number one." She said, "Are you sleeping together?" She squealed, jumping up and down just slightly.

"Depends on what you mean by sleeping together. Apparently they mean different things in America."

"I mean like....doing the nasty." She smiled, "Well when it's you and Tony, I guess it's not the nasty...."

"The nasty?" she questioned, "Tony is not nasty."

"Having sex!" She nearly shouted, and Ziva just clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh. No, we have not had sex."

She frowned, and she sighed, "I sense no lies."

"Because I am not."

She stared at her for a little bit, "Have you guys kissed?" She squeed.

Ziva sighed, "Many times." She looked down at her feet, very uncharacteristically, "Abby, I do not feel comfortable talking about my feelings for Tony right now..."

"Too bad, you're talking." She smiled, "Saw you two holding hands the other day." She grinned, "Didn't think I saw that, did ya?"

"Tony." Ziva spat under her breath. He had such an effect on her, it was amazing. Somehow, all of her guards went down around him.

She squealed and then jumped up and down, "Abby!" Ziva shouted, "Abby, stop it!"

"You're together I knew it!"

"Abby!" Ziva nearly shouted again, "You must keep this quiet. From everyone. Especially Gibbs. You cannot let anyone know that I told you."

"Not even Tony?" she pouted, and Ziva shook her head.

"Not even Tony."

She sighed, "I'm sorry about Gibbs. The bossman just doesn't like when people lie. You know that. Though breaking rule twelve is quite a step." She smiled, and then hugged her tightly, "I am _so _happy for you!" Ziva just patted her back as she pulled away, "Tell me if you guys need anything." She smiled and Ziva thought for a moment, checking her watch. It was around lunchtime, and Tony and Ziva both hadn't eaten anything all day. She would admit that she was fairly hungry, and she knew that Tony was too.

"There is actually something you can do, Abby," She started, "Do not tell anyone..._anyone..._and....could you order us a pizza? I know it is a lot to ask, but..." She just nodded.

"I'll order it! What do you want?"

"Tony's favorite. Pepperoni..."

"Sausage, extra cheese. Got it." She hugged her again, "So cute! So happy for you!" She grinned as she exited the room, leaving Ziva alone to herself as she laid down on the bed. It thundered outside and she closed her eyes as she gripped her necklace in her hand. She said a small prayer to Tali before promptly dozing off. She needed her energy for tonight.

* * *

Ziva awoke a couple of hours later, checking her watch. She groaned, for it was around 1800h, and she hadn't eaten all day. Her stomach growled at her and she sat up, running a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. Her stomach rumbled as the thunder outside did as well, and she sighed, grabbing her sketchpad and her marker off of the vanity. She opened the door, checked the hallway, and then stared at Tony's door. She crumpled up a piece of paper and chucked it at the door. It opened mere seconds after she did so, and Tony smiled at her as he sat down. He stared at the sketchpad and then wrote to her: _Where've you been? Abby got us pizza. _A smile was placed at the end, and Ziva smiled back as he showed her the pad.

She wrote him back and lifted it up: _Sleeping. There was nothing else to do. _

Tony nodded and then wrote down his response on the sheet of paper: _Gibbs still pissed at us, huh? _

She just gritted her teeth together as she flipped the page and wrote back to him: _What did you tell him that note was for? I said that you were learning Hebrew, but were too embarassed. _

Tony just stared at the piece of paper, blinking a couple of times. He re-read it many times over before writing back to her: _That would have made more sense than what I said.._

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him: _What did you say? _Her eyes went to slits as she held up the sketchpad. He just gave her a fake grin, which made her even more angry at him as he cautiously wrote.

_I don't know...somethin' bout pizza...._

Ziva's eyes grew wide as she ripped a page out of her sketchpad, crumpling it into a paper ball before chucking it at him. Tony put his arms to the side before writing.

_What was I supposed to say?! _

She narrowed her eyes at him as she scribbled back: _Something that makes sense! No wonder he locked us in here! You are acting like a complete balloon!  
_  
Tony laughed as he wrote and then proudly held up his sketchpad: _Buffoon, Ziva, the term is buffoon. _Another piece of paper was chucked at him. He ducked to miss the missile of a shot.

_Just tell Gibbs that you are learning Hebrew and are too embarassed. _He just stared at her, and she shook the sketchpad, as if he hadn't read it the first time.

He scribbled back to her: _I don't think so. That would be lying. And lying is bad. _Four paper balls were chucked at him this time, all right in a row. He ducked each time, putting his sketchpad up as a shield.

_WE ARE ALREADY LYING! _Ziva wrote back, in big, bold letters.

_You owe me. _Tony wrote back, annoyed.

_Fine. _She wrote back, _If you want to learn Hebrew, the Hebrew word for 'bastard' is Mamzer. _

He grinned as he wrote back to her, _Thanks for that! Now stop talkin' about boss that way! _She just glared at him. Thunder rocked the house, and Ziva pulled her knees to her chest, capturing her Star of David in her hand. Tony's eyes suddenly softened for the Liaison Officer, _You okay? _He wrote to her, and she just wrote back to him a simple answer, it was small, yet it got the point across.

_Yes._

They sat like that for a while before Tony finally opened his mouth, "Boss!" he shouted, "Come quick, Ziva's dying!" Ziva just narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed, and she chucked another piece of paper at him before quickly stashing the sketchpad.

Gibbs walked up the stairs slowly, and Tony just stared at him, "Boss!" He groaned, pointing to Ziva, "She's dying! Why didn't you move faster?"

"Because, DiNozzo, I knew you were lying. You gonna tell me the truth now?"

"Yeah." He sighed, looking down at his hands, "Look, boss...the truth is that...." He looked up at him, "Ziva's teaching me Hebrew." Gibbs looked at Ziva, who just nodded her head. He smirked.

"That what she told you to tell me?"

"No! She's actually teaching me Hebrew!" He protested.

"So teaching Hebrew means teaching you her body parts, is that it, DiNozzo?"

"What?" He demanded, and Gibbs just promptly walked over to Ziva and brushed her hair away, pointing to the hickey on her neck.

"That, DiNozzo. What does _that _have to do with Hebrew?"

"Well..." He started, "Ziva knows Hebrew, and she's the one with the hickey, so technically it has everything to do with-" He stopped as he winced; Gibbs' hand met the back of his head, "Hebrew."

"Lie about a lie." Gibbs shook his head, "How many more you guys got?" He muttered as he started back down the stairs.

Tony just looked over at Ziva before picking up his sketchpad again. She was now lazily leaning up against the side of the doorframe, one leg extended, the other pulled slightly towards her chest. He held up the notebook: _Well that went well. _That was accompanied by a smile at the end. Ziva just rolled her eyes and chucked another paper ball at him, hitting him square in the middle of the head before standing up and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Later, Abby came around and delivered Tony food, which consisted of the fish sandwich and a bottle of water that Gibbs had sent McGee out to go and get. She handed it to him, smiling at him as she asked him how he was doing.

He just stared at her as if she was asking a dumb question, and she nodded before starting out of the room. She was stopped by the senior field agent, "Hey Abs." He said, and she turned around. He outstretched his hand, "Give Ziva this, will ya?" He asked, and she smiled, taking it out of his hands as she nodded vigorously.

"Sure thing!" And with that, she left the room, crossing the hallway. Ziva sat on the bed, picking at her toenails. She looked up when Abby walked in, and she sat down next to her.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing her back lovingly as she sat the sandwich and the bottle of water down for her.

She just nodded, "Yes. I am fine, Abby. Fine." Abby smiled.

"Good." She handed her the note, "Tony told me to deliver this to you. What's it say, what's it say, what's it say?" She giggled, and Ziva just stared down at the note.

"No doubt it contains our meeting place and time." She said and Abby gasped.

"You two meet up?" She asked, "In the middle of the night?" She nodded.

"Yes." She said, opening up the note. _0200h, Back door. _She furrowed her eyebrows together. Just where was Tony thinking that they were going to...do it? "Thank you for the sandwich, Abby." She patted her shoulder, and Abby nodded.

"I better go back downstairs...save McGee from bossman!" She hugged her shortly, "Bye!" And with that, she left. Ziva checked her watch after looking at her sandwich. It read 1845h, and she groaned. 0200h couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

At 0145h, Ziva tossed for about the billionth time in her bed that night. Figuring that it was finally close enough to 0200h, she jumped out of bed and quietly made her way to the door, throwing it open as she stepped out. She was so anxious to be loved by Tony that she dressed in the skimpiest and easiest thing to remove that she had; one of Tony's over sized t-shirts. She had smelled him all night, his scent was intoxicating to her at the moment, and for the past hours it had been the same. Soon, both of their body odors would mix together, and she reveled in the thought.

She silently made it down the stairs, making sure to miss the squeaky steps in the process. Back door. 0200h. She turned down the back hallway and froze when she saw a man standing there already, leaning up against the wall, staring down at his feet, "Tony?" She questioned, softly, and his eyes snapped up to hers as he grinned through the darkness.

"You couldn't wait either." He said, a little proudly, as she shook her head.

"No."

"It's stopped raining." He commented, "And since we always get caught in here..." He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he placed a kiss on her lips before pulling back and mumbling against them, "We're going outside."

Her eyes stayed close as she brushed her nose up against his, "I do not care where anymore, Tony. Just....do not make me wait any longer." She gasped slightly as he pressed another kiss against her lips, intertwining their fingers together as he opened the door silently, stepping out into the moonlight night. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot; it was warm, and it felt just like it always did after a nice rain shower.

He held her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him than normal as they walked silently towards the beach. Suddenly, he bent down and pressed his lips up against hers, barely giving her time to wrap her arms around his head and return the kiss as he pulled back.

"Mmm..." She murmured, "What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Just shut up." She smiled as she kissed him again as they walked. This time, Tony let go of their fingers and wrapped his arm around her waist, running his hand up her thigh as he stuck his hand under her over-sized t-shirt, gripping her bare waist. Shocks ran up and down her spine and she just moaned and threw herself at him, twirling her hair at the base of his neck as she hungrily kissed him. It was only then that she realized that they were stopped in between the beach house and the actual beach. She broke away from him, "Stop it." She demanded, and he just looked at her, confused, "I cannot wait any longer, I will be honest with you, Tony." She admitted, "We must hurry up." He grinned.

"An impatient, horny, foreign, sexy, and did I mention hot woman in my arms wanting me to make love to her on a beach? It's like it's my birthday!" He grinned as he picked her up without warning, dipping her head down so that it nearly touched the ground before pulling her back up. She nearly screamed and put her hands up subconsciously to 'fight' her 'attacker' before she groaned, realized who it was, and then promptly punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Ow!" He feigned hurt, "What was that for?"

"You know." She growled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, interlocking her fingers together as he so much but ran towards the beach. Once they had their position, as far away from the beach house as they could, but close enough to get back, he set her down and they both immediately started taking off their clothes, not wanting to miss a second that they could have with each other. And then, before Tony knew it, there she was, naked, under him, in the same position that she'd been in the past couple of times that they had attempted. And he kissed her, harder, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her towards him as he pulled at her lips. He broke the kiss as he started down her neck when he was suddenly kneed in his groin. He doubled over in pain as he landed on top of her, biting into her shoulder as to try not to scream out. Once he finally found his voice again, he let go of her shoulder and looked up at her, who just smirked.

"What was that for?" He managed to breathe out.

"Doing what you normally do."

"Which is what?" He demanded.

"Teasing me." She simply said, "Stop teasing me and just....pleasure me." She smiled.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, it's gonna be a while till I can pleasure you." He gritted through his teeth and she just ran a hand through his hair, resting it on the side of his cheek, patting him lightly with her fingertips.

"I can make it better, Tony." She seductively said, her voice suddenly dropping in tone. He just stared at her, and Ziva sat up, "Or I can leave..." Tony shoved her back down.

"No." He growled, and then realized the amount of pressure he was putting on her shoulder. The shoulder with her bruise. He let go of her, and she smiled.

"Hurry up, Tony." She moaned, "I cannot wait." And with one swift movement, he positioned himself and entered her, starting slowly. She moaned as she snaked her arms around his neck, linking her ankles as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Finally." She moaned as he gradually picked up speed. And slowly, carefully, she started to scream. She couldn't help it. This was _Tony _making love to _her....finally. _Tony grinned as he leaned down and brushed his lips up against hers, as if he needed permission. She gripped the back of his head harder as she kissed him back before gripping the muscles in his back with her hands, her fingernails digging into his skin.

Finally, she broke for air, still screaming in pure ecstasy while Tony felt as if he was truly never going to stop. He never wanted to stop. Finally, they were alone. Finally, they were able to make love. _Finally, _no one was interrupting them. He cherished the moment as she continued to scream. But somehow, her screams went away, and he couldn't hear her. Nothing else existed in the world at the moment. Nothing else _mattered _in the world at the moment.

She suddenly applied pressure to his back as she flipped him over, changing her position as he smiled, pushing her hair back from out of her face. The water from the ocean lapsed against his ankles as he pressed his lips against hers again. The moonlight reflected off of the thin layer of sweat on each others bodies, and they knew that more would be coming. Sand was stuck onto her like McGee's fingers stuck to his keyboard when superglue was applied, and he felt an unnatural feeling of sand in places that they really shouldn't be. But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was Ziva. She slowly started up again, and he put his hands on her hips, moving with her rhythm. He was having a hard time getting a good grip on the sand, but it didn't matter. They were finally together.

She was finally his lover.

And that made him kiss her again before they broke mere seconds later by a drop of water on each of their cheeks. Ziva immediately stopped, yet kept him inside of her as they both looked up at the sky, Tony kneading the small in her back. She bucked, shivers running up and down her spine as it started to drizzle. Ziva sighed and stared down at him, twirling his chest hair with her fingers as she frowned, "So much for this." She sighed, and was about to get off of him when he grabbed her, keeping her there.

"No." He snarled, and she just stared at him, "I've waited too long for this. We drown, Ziva. I don't care. At least my last memory will be the best memory of my life."

She just smiled as he flipped her over, entering her with more force this time. And with more force came louder screams as she dug her fingernails into his back again. Tony didn't care if he'd have marks there in the morning. He really didn't. At least they were for something good. She flipped him again, one smooth movement, neither one of them losing speed as they switched positions. Her scream got louder when he carefully caressed her breasts with his hands, roaming them down to her stomach, her back, everywhere. She just made him feel so damn good.

"Ziva..." He elongated her name, mostly in shock as she screamed his name. They both kissed each other, closing their eyes as Tony flipped her again, neither one of them losing beat until all of a sudden, they were being shouted at.

"Sir! Ma'am!" They both stopped kissing as they snapped their heads to the side, staring wide eyed at the policemen that were there. Tony hugged Ziva closer to him, not wanting either of them to be staring at her naked body. Ziva sighed and let her arms fall to the sides as they were both being blinded by lights from their flashlights,"Get up you two. Come on, get up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tony joked, and Ziva just whacked him in the arm.

"I'm gonna have to ask you two to come downtown with us. You two from this area?" he asked, shining the flashlight between both of them, blinding them. Ziva squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she turned away. Tony continued to lay on top of her.

"No, we're from DC. We're feds." Tony responded.

"Doesn't matter if you're the President of the United States of America, you two are coming with us. Get up." One of the policemen threw them their clothes as Tony unwillingly got off of Ziva, both of them quickly dressing. Ziva regretted immediately for just wearing Tony's shirt. She pulled the back down as much as she could, but her bare butt was still slightly exposed, "Turn around." One policeman said and they both groaned as they turned around. Tony looked at Ziva.

"Don't attack him, it'll just make our situation worse." He whispered.

"Hey! Stop talking, love birds." One policeman said as he reached for his walkie, calling central. The two then approached them and shoved their hands behind their backs, handcuffing them as they told them to walk forward.

"We are dead." Ziva muttered.

"Handcuffs..." Tony smiled at Ziva, ignoring her comment, "I bet this isn't the way you like to be handcuffed, eh, sweetcheeks?" She just narrowed her eyes at him as they walked, the policemen practically shoving them.

"You may joke now." She said, "But wait until Gibbs finds out. You and I will both be lucky to _hear _another joke again." Tony just widened his eyes as he looked straight forward, not saying anything.

Ziva was right.

Busted.


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

The two federal agents were put in the back of a police car. Tony let out a sigh, looked over at his girlfriend and grinned when he saw what she was wearing.

A t-shirt.

And _only_ a t-shirt.

"Hey Zi..." She turned and glared at him. "Is that leather seat cold?" He smiled.

"This is ridiculous. We are federal agents." She spat, ignoring his comment.

"I wonder what Gibbs is going to say." Tony thought. Ziva laughed sarcastically.

"He is going to know that we are sleeping together."

"Well...trying to." Tony replied. It only resulted in another glare from the Israeli. The rest of the ride was silent. "When do I get my phone call?" Tony demanded. The officer looked up at him and chuckled.

"When you get it." He spat.

"Hey, listen hot shot." Tony said. "I used to work for the PD. I know the drill." The officer turned him around and proceeded to search him.

"Well good. Then you know that I'm about to search you for any weapons."

"Yeah, well, I _wish_ I had my SIG." He replied. He then turned and saw the officer who was 'searching' Ziva. "She doesn't have much to search." Tony said harshly.

"Hey buddy you want to let _us_ do our job?" One of the officers said.

"Only if you promise to do it right." Tony said. The officer pointed to a bench.

"Sit there." He demanded. Tony scoffed and walked past him, and it didn't go un-noticed when the officer watched Ziva pass him. Tony had enough.

"Hey, can we get her a pair of pants for her, please? Would that be too much trouble?" He laughed at Tony and walked out of the room. He sighed and put his now free hand on her bare thigh. "You okay?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I am fine." She replied. Tony wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. He proceeded to give her kiss, when his lips ran into her hand. "Everytime you kiss me, something bad happens."

"No, it's just everytime we..." He was interrupted by the officer with a fresh pair of white pants. "Thank you, Officer Brennan." Tony said, squinting at his nametag. He held out the pants for Ziva and then stood in front of her. She stood up and quickly slipped them on. Officer Brennan had a clip board, and began reading the charges. "What?"

"Disrupting the peace." The officer repeated.

"What peace did we disrupt?" Tony spat.

"We had several calls from the neighbors, saying that it sounded like someone was being raped." Brennan replied. He then looked down at Ziva. "Were you willing to have sex with him, sweetie? Or was it forced on you?" Tony stood up quickly, but stopped when he felt Ziva's hand on his, keeping him from punching the man. Brennan chuckled and finished reading the rights, and then walked over to the jail and opened it, pointing in. "In here." He demanded. Tony glared at him and allowed Ziva to walk in first.

Twenty minutes rolled by, and not a word was said between them. Ziva finally spoke.

"One of us has to call Gibbs." Tony laughed.

"I pick you." He said. "He'll go easier on you."

"Call him, Tony." Ziva replied. Tony scoffed. He opened his mouth to argue again when Ziva put her finger on his lips. "No. You chose to have sex outside, in public, which means that it is your fault. You call Gibbs."

"I just wanted to have sex, I didn't really care where it was." Tony said. Ziva glared at him, and Tony knew that was his cue to do what he was told. He stood up and walked to the door. "Fine, I'll call him. I, after all, can _handle_ Gibbs." He said proudly. Ziva rolled her eyes and watched as her lover walked to the phone. It took Tony a couple of minutes to dial his boss' number, mostly out of fear.

"Hey boss. How's it going?"

_"Tony, why in the hell are you calling me at 0300?!"_ Gibbs yelled. The back of Tony's head tingled from the anticipated head slap.

"Well, um, I've got a little...problem." He decided that was the right word.

"_DiNozzo, the only problem that you better have is the drain dripping in the bathroom._" Gibbs said.

"It does, but that's not why I'm calling you. Ziva and I...we...kinda...need you to come and get us." Tony then had to hold the phone away from his ear, from the loud voice that was pouring out of the receiver. Ziva heard it from her position and walked over to Tony, grabbing his hand.

_"I'm on my way!" _Gibbs finished and hung up the phone. Tony slowly hung up the phone, and he and Ziva walked back to the bench.

"So that was fun." Tony suddenly said. Ziva looked at him, and he turned to her and grinned. "Wanna make out?" He said. Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What? We might not get to do it for a while." He said in defesne.

"You are right, Tony. It will be hard to kiss you while you are dead." She threatened. Tony didn't dare say another word, not wanting to face the wrath of Ziva. That sat in silence, until one of the officers walked in the cell, wiggling his finger at Ziva.

"Miss David?"

"It's Da-Veed." She snapped. The officer nodded and told her to follow him. She glanced at Tony as she followed Officer Mosley out of the room. Tony then stared at his feet, until he saw the familiar shoes of one Lerory Jethro Gibbs, Tony stood up and walked towards him.

"What in the hell where you thinking, DiNozzo?" Gibbs spat. Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"Boss..."

"An NCIS Special Agent should know better, DiNozzo!" He yelled. Tony looked over Gibbs' shoulder and sighed softly. His gut immediately started to churn and he felt naucious as he spoke.

Ziva was being _escorted_ back to her cell, when Mosley got a call on his radio. "Wait here." He demanded. She heard Tony's voice around the corner.

"Boss, it just got out of hand." Tony swallowed hard. "One minute we were kissing and the next..." Gibbs glared at him and he stopped. Tony let out another sigh. "It didn't mean anything." He added. "It was a mistake." Gibbs said nothing and walked away from Tony. Mosley came back and finished escorting Ziva back to the cell. She tried to hide her face from Tony as she walked back to the bench. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and made her look at him. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "What happened? Did they hurt you?" Ziva only turned her head again. He put his finger on her chin and was about to ask her more questions, when Gibbs interrupted and instructed them to get in the car.

The car ride was dead silent. Tony occasionally looked at Ziva, who was bare legged again, since she had to return the borrowed pants. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, but was afraid of asking. She sat as far away as she could from him, looking out the window. They finally arrived back at the house, and Ziva immediately disappeared into her room. Abby and McGee were up; Tony guessed that they woke up when they heard Gibbs screaming into the phone. Abby ran up and hugged Tony tightly, before disappearing into the room with Ziva. McGee shortly followed, and Tony watched as the rain poured outside. Gibbs walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I expected that boss."

"I'll deal with the rest of this tomorrow." Gibbs said quietly.

"It _is_ tomorrow." Tony mumbled, which only resulted in another whack on the head.

"Later today." Gibbs said and then went into his own room, leaving Tony alone. He heard the door close behind him to Gibbs' room and then decided that a shower was the best bet to get his mind off of Ziva. Then again, there was sand particles in places that he didn't want them to be, another good reason to take a shower. He exited his room just as Ziva exited her own, and they both stopped, staring at each other. Ziva blinked a couple of times, Tony mimicking her action before she rolled her eyes, huffed, and started towards the direction fo the bathroom. Tony grabbed her arm, pulling her back, and she glared at him.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Depends." Tony said, "You wanna tell me what the hell pissed you off?"

"None of your business." She spat, "Not that you care anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about, Zi?" He nearly shouted, "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly." She said, "You didn't. It was more of something you said." She snatched her arm back from out of his grip and then started back towards the bathroom when Tony jumepd in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She rolled her eyes and she started around him when she felt two hands on her shoulders. He stared her deep into her chocolate brown eyes through the darkness, and he shook her lightly.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me." He gritted through his teeth, his anger boiling, "I would really like to fix it."

"You did exactly what I thought you would do. No, what I was _afraid _you would do."

"You mind enlightening me as to what that was?" Tony nearly shouted, his hands still not leaving her shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You never thought that we had a future, did you, Tony?" She carefully said his name.

He just let his entire body relax as he instead furrowed his eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about today." She said, her teeth grinding together as she spoke, "How us having sex on that beach was a mistake."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony said, "It wasn't a mistake. In fact, even though we were caught, it's still one of the best damn decisions I've ever made in my entire life."

"Do not lie, Tony." She spat through her gritted teeth, her anger rising. He never wanted to be with her. She was too stupid to fall for it. It had been lust the entire time, never love, just lust. She should have known better than to trust a man with the past of being a womanizer, a player, and Anthony DiNozzo.

"I'm not!" He defended, "Why would you think it's a mistake? I wanted to sleep with you-" And that was when Ziva had had enough. She grabbed his arms quickly and turned them behind his back, kneeing him in the stomach as he fell down with a large crash onto the ground. No one walked out of their bedrooms as she positioned one knee next to his upper torso, on the left, and the other aimed precisly above his groin. She grabbed his wrists tightly in her hands as she glared down at him.

"Was it real?" She demanded.

"The sex?" He questioned, "Oh yeah." He laughed, "It was real."

"I meant your feelings!" She nearly shouted, shoving against his wrists, moving her knee closer to his groin, "Were they real?"

Tony gulped. He wasn't ready to tell her his true feelings for her at the moment, but if he didn't do it soon, he would surely be losing body parts that he really wanted to keep.

"You do not, do you?" She spat, "All you wanted was a physical relationship because you have not been able to find anyone since....Jeanne." Tony winced at the memory.

"Thanks for that." He sarcastically said, letting out a deep breath as he stared up at her. Pain and sadness were both evident in her eyes, and he just tentatively worked one hand out of Ziva's vice grip and pushed some of her hair out of her face, his fingertips brushing up against her cheek. Ziva slapped his hand away before he was able to push any behind her ear, and they stayed in that position for what felt was hours but was really only about thirty seconds.

"Was it real?" She softly said, disappointment shining in her tone, "Did you feel anything?" He didn't answer, and she just let her heart drop as her entire body almost collapsed on top of him.

"Ziva..." He started, sighing, and she knew that he wasn't going to answer her question. She then promptly got off of him and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stood there for a couple of seconds before sliding down the door, slumping her head back against it as she closed her eyes, wishing the tears that were brimming and threatening to fall in her eyes away.

Tony stood up from the ground and wiped the dirt off of his body before staring at the bathroom door. He stood there, staring, for about twenty minutes, until it opened up and Ziva stepped out again. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, and then she brushed past him, starting towards her room. Tony grabbed her again and pulled her back towards him, "Ziva..." He started, but she just snatched her arm out of his hand as she slammed the door to her and Abby's bedroom behind her.

_Damn it DiNozzo, it's just three simple words. Just tell her. Tell her! I. Love. You. It's not that hard._And Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair as he started towards her room, lifted his hand to knock, and then lowered it, chickening out as he went back into his own room. McGee was already asleep and Tony went to go and lay down in his bed, not bothering to change. He stared up at the ceiling, the three little words running through his head as he fought for sleep to take him.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

* * *

Tony had his eyes closed, but he couldn't sleep. It was pointless. Ziva wasn't there next to him.

Ziva wasn't even _speaking_ to him. He hated that thought. He rolled over again and opened his eyes, discovering that McGee wasn't in his bed. He got up and began to walk towards the door, realizing that sand was still in...wrong places. He glanced over the banister, his eyes automatically staring at Ziva, just like he always did. She was sitting at the counter reading a book, which was nothing unusual. He rolled his eyes and got into the shower.

After his shower he joined the rest of the team in the kitchen. Ziva didn't look up at him.

She _couldn't_ look up at him. He fixed himself a cup of coffee, which was rare for the senior field agent, but he needed a jolt after a sleepless night. He took a sip and let the warm liquid run down his throat. He stared at her, and she was unphased. McGee watched Tony and felt the tension in the room, so he wanted to start a conversation.

"I'm glad the power is back on." He said. Tony only took another sip, still staring at Ziva. Gibbs was reading the paper, and Abby just stared at him.

"Me too, Tim." She said quietly.

"Are you ever going to finish that damn book, Ziva?" Tony suddenly asked. Without looking up, she answered him coldy.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions?" Abby felt her mouth fall open, she couldn't believe that they were openly fighting with each other.

"No." Tony snapped back.

"Then shut up." Ziva replied. Tony put down his coffee cup and leaned on the counter, so that he was closer to Ziva.

"Are we really going to do this here?" He said through his teeth.

"It does not seem like you care. So yes." She closed her book and looked him dead in the eyes. "You used me Tony."

"I did _not_ use you, Ziva!"

"You do not have any feelings! It was just a mistake. At least that is what you told Gibbs last night at the police station!" Abby had enough. She excused herself from the table and walked down to the basement. McGee stood up and followed her.

"I only said that to get Gibbs off of our asses!"

"It didn't work." Gibbs mumbled. Tony and Ziva pretended they didn't hear him and continued.

"You would not have said it if it you did not mean it!" Ziva screamed back.

"Ziva I..." He stopped.

"You cannot say anything, Tony! It_ was_ a mistake. I know that now." She opened her book back and went back to reading it, which only infurriated him more.

"So that's it?" He said with his arms open. Ziva continued to read, trying her best not to let the tears fall. "Ziva!" Tony yelled. She looked at him and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Leave me alone." She said and threw her book at him, with as much force she could. Tony just watched as she climbed the stairs and slammed her door to her room. Tony glared at Gibbs, who still had his face in the paper. He sighed and then walked up the stairs, knocking on Ziva's door.

"Ziva..." He said softly. "Ziva..." She still didn't come to the door, so he went across the hall and picked up the pad that he was communicating with yesterday. He tore it off, folded it up, and pushed it under Ziva's door. He knocked again and spoke softly. "Read that, Ziva. _That's_ what you mean to me." He said, and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Ziva stared at the yellow note that lay on the floor for several minutes, before finally getting up and opening it. She read all of their conversation, and nearly fell backwards when she read one line.

'_I love you._'

The ink was the same blue color as yesterday, and it was dry, meaning that he didn't add it just to get back on her good side. Ziva dried her face with her hands and quietly opened the door, crossing the hall. She cracked open Tony's door and lood at him. He was lying on his bed, face up with his hands behind his head. Closing the door behind her, she silently walked over to the bed and put her legs on each side of him. She crawled up his body and finally rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I forgive you." She replied quietly. He gave her a light kiss on the top of her head, and it wasn't long until they both were asleep.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat downstairs at the counter, thinking back to the fight that Tony and Ziva had had earlier that morning. He groaned. If they had just listened to his damn rules, he wouldn't be dealing with those two at the moment. Abby had yet to come back out of the basement with McGee; Tony and Ziva's fight had really shaken her up. And yet, that was another reason to be angry at them about. He didn't honestly know what he was going to do with them. Every rule he gave them, they broke.

He checked the time. It was around 0800h in the morning, meaning it was around 1300h in Scotland at the moment. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number, waiting for it to ring a couple of times before he was greeted by a friendly voice, "_Afternoon, Jethro!" _He greeted, "_Or, should I say 'Good Morning' to you?" _

Gibbs just gave a small smile, "Nice to hear from you too, Duck."

"_How are you?" _He questioned, "_Abigail told me that you, Timothy, Anthony, and Ziva were all going down to her beach house. She kept going on and on in details about how extravagant it was...is it extravagant?" _

"Yeah, it's just fine." Jethro said, looking around the kitchen before looking back down at the newspaper, "Hey. Meaning to ask you a question, Duck."

_"It is not like the Leroy Jethro Gibbs I know to withhold any question that is gnawing inside of him. Fire away, my friend!"_Gibbs just gave a small smirk. He missed Ducky, that was sure, "Last night." He started, "No. Early this morning, I had to stop by the police station."

"_Oh dear. Did Abigail drink one too many cocktails? I warned the girl before she left to-"_"No, Duck, not Abs."

_"Anthony then?" _

"And his new Mossad beau." He said, sighing as he changed positions just slightly in his seat.

_"Tony and Ziva?" _Ducky asked, "_They are finally together?" _He could practically feel Gibbs eyes stare at him through the phone, "_I mean...what were they doing at the police stsation?"_"They got arrested." He simply said.

_"For what? Drunk driving?" _

"I wish. One of the neighbors called the police because they were afraid that a woman was being raped down at the beach at around 0200h."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and for a second or two, Gibbs was sure that Ducky had hung up on him. However, he spoke up nearly seconds after his thought, "_Oh dear. What's their sentence?"_"Nothing. Managed to get 'em out without even a dollar fine." He boasted, and Ducky nearly laughed.

_"Well how are the two lovers after their encounter on the beach?" _Gibbs cringed at 'lovers'.

"They had a fight." He said, "This morning and then they stormed upstairs. Haven't come back since."

_"Maybe they're making up." _Ducky gave a hearty laugh from the other end of the line, but Gibbs didn't smile. He just stared, not that Ducky noticed this, but he just...stared.

"I would have heard it by now. Ziva's a screamer."

"_And you would know this...?" _

"She told me." He simply said.

_"Well, my dear Jethro, I think that you should check up on them." _He said, and Gibbs sighed, turning towards the staircase as he stared up it.

"Yeah, maybe I should." He muttered slightly to himself as he started up the stairs, slowly. He crossed the hallway and opened up the door to Ziva and Abby's room, poking his head in. No one was in sight. He then crossed the couple of steps towards McGee's and DiNozzo's room, opening the door in and poking his head in before frowning at the sight. Ziva was literally lying on top of Tony, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, both completely asleep. Soft snoring came from both of them, and that caused him to smirk before silently closing the door behind him. He turned back to his phone, where Ducky was still on the line.

"_Are they all right, Jethro?" _

He smirked, "Oh yeah, they're fine."

_"Haven't killed each other?" _

He smirked again, "Far from it." He started towards the stairs, wanting nothing more than to change the topic. He was uncomfortable about discussing his two agents relationship that he wasn't a fan of to begin with, "So, Duck, how's Scotland?"

* * *

Ziva felt Tony move under her and she quickly woke up, which caused Tony to wake as well. He groaned and wrapped his arm around her more. She threw one leg off of him, off of the bed and proceeded to get off of him when he stopped her.

"Where you going?" He asked sweetly.

"We have been sleeping for a while, Tony." She replied.

"So?" He pulled her up so that her face was right above his, "I could stay right here with you all day." He said. Ziva smiled and gave him a light kiss. She pulled back and hovered over him. Tony took his hands from her waist and put them on her face. "I'm sorry for yelling, Zi." He said. She smiled and kissed him again, this time it instantly became passionate. Ziva let out a small moan, and Tony let his hands travel up her shirt. Ziva sat up on him and unbuttoned his slowly.

Abby and McGee climbed the stairs and she opened the door to her room. "Abby, she's probably in the shower." McGee said.

"I just want to check on her, Timmy. What if she needs a friend right now?" She looked in their room and the bathroom, no Ziva. She turned towards McGee and pointed to the door. "Check it." She demanded.

Tony had already tossed her shirt to the side and was now working on the stupid clasp to her bra. He finally got it off and threw it to the side. It landed on McGee's bed, causing a slight chuckle from Tony. Ziva now had Tony's shirt off and she leaned down to kiss him again. His hands roamed her bare back and then to the front. Ziva let out a small moan in Tony's mouth, and sat up again just as the door opened. Ziva immediately lay back down on Tony, who quickly pulled the comforter over them.

"I uh...think she found a friend, Abs."

"Ever heard of knocking, McTiming?" Tony spat and then let his head fall back onto the pillow. He looked up at Ziva who couldn't help but smile. "Why do we even try?"

"Aww. Come on McGee." Abby said and pulled on his hand, making him leave the room. "Sorry guys. Just ignore us and...continue." She said with a smile. She closed the door. Ziva let out a sigh and climbed off of Tony.

"Hey!" He pouted. She put her bra and shirt back on. "I wasn't done with those." He said.

"When we are alone, Tony, you can have them as much as you want." Ziva said seductively.

"Is that a promise?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Tony leaned over and reached for his shirt, when he felt a hand on top of his. She shook her head and resumed her previous posistion. She sat up on him and ran her hands up his body. Tony let out a small moan and she kissed him again. She broke it, but only because she needed air. She slid back down and rested her head back on his chest. She was tracing circles on his chest and playing with the hair there. He wrapped his arm around her and ran his thumb up and down her side. "When are we going to _be_ alone?" Tony asked quietly.

"I do not know. When we are back in DC?" She asked.

"I can't wait, Ziva." He said. She looked at him and smiled, he pecked her on the lips. "Since you live about an hour away...do you think...it would be easier for you..." He stopped and took a breath, "...to move in?" She looked up at him and couldn't believe he just said that. She briefly wondered if she was dreaming. "I mean, because I probably won't be able to sleep without you, so I'll come to work tired. That means, I'm cranky. And you _really_ don't want see Anthony DiNozzo cranky. I mean, I'm a pretty sight, but that definitley isn't." He finished.

"Tony, that is a very big step, yes?" Ziva asked. Tony looked down at her and pulled her closer.

"I think that's what you do when you're in love." He replied. Ziva didn't say anything, she simply went back to playing with his chest hair. Tony let out a sigh and closed his eyes, wondering what she was thinking. It was quiet for several minutes, until she leaned up and kissed him again.

"What are you doing Monday?" She mumbled between kisses. Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. She kissed him again, letting her lips linger on his before returning her head to his chest.

"I will need some help lifting boxes." She said quietly. Tony grinned. He finally had what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her again, and they both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The two were abruptly interrupted from their second nap of the day by the loud banging on the door to their room, "DiNozzo! David!" They heard Gibbs shout through the door as he continued to bang with his fist, "You have thirty seconds to get off each other, get dressed, and meet me downstairs!" Ziva quickly jumped off of Tony, who literally rolled out of bed, landing with a hard boom on the ground. Tony buttoned the rest of his shirt as they both hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Tony ran a hand through his hair, trying to get the bedhead out.

Didn't work.

"I think it is sexy." Ziva smiled, glancing at him over her shoulder for just a fraction of a second before looking back forward as they started down the stairs. Tony grinned.

"Well then I should wear my hair like this more often."

She nodded in agreement, "You should."

Gibbs met them at the bottom of the stairs, and they stopped, Ziva on the second stair and Tony in back of her on the third step.

"You two done?" He questioned, and they looked between each other before Tony nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. With me." He motioned for them to follow him and they gave each other another worried glance before following him down the stairs into the basement.

"What's up with boss and basements?" Tony muttered into Ziva's ear, his breath hot and sending shivers down her spine as he stopped in the middle of the room, next to the pool table.

"I heard that, DiNozzo, it's a way to get away."

"Oh." He said quietly, and the two just stood there in front of Gibbs uncomfortably, "So...mind telling us why you called us down here?"

"Yeah." He said, "You two are..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, "You two are..." how come he was having such trouble saying it? Tony leaned forward a little, wanting him to say it. He formed the words with his mouth.

"Sleeping together...?" Tony questioned, and Ziva felt a small blush rush to her cheeks.

"Yeah." Gibbs nearly spat, "And because you two are together, I thought it would be best to lay down the rules."

"You already have. Remember? Your special rules?" Tony put air quotes around 'special rules', and Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah." He spat, "And you listened to those, didn't ya?"

Tony just grinned, "You know how I am with rules."

"Well I can assure you, DiNozzo, that no matter how much you break _these _rules, you will also be breaking in the bank, cause you won't have a job." Tony gulped.

"I'm listening."

"Good." He said, "The rules. Rule number 1: Keep it out of the office." Tony and Ziva tried to mask their smiles as they turned to each other. That wouldn't be a problem now that Ziva was going to move in with him. Gibbs ignored their smiles and continued on, "Rule number 2..." Gibbs sighed, "No kissing in front of anyone on the team. Especially me." He growled, and Tony and Ziva just looked at each other, "Rule number 3: you play grab ass, and my boot will be up yours." Tony laughed.

"That's a good one, boss." He turned to Ziva, "I like number three."

"You want me to test it out right now, DiNozzo?" Gibbs threatened, and Tony just shook his head, motioning for him to continue.

"Rule number 4: calling in sick because you're tired from 'last nights events' is equivalent to a trip to the unemployment office." Ziva just looked at Tony, who just grinned.

"So maybe I've done that once...or twice..." he admitted, and Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"And lastly..." Gibbs started towards Tony, "Rule number 5: you hurt her, I hurt you, got it, DiNozzo?" Ziva just stared in shock at Gibbs. She could take care of herself! He was treating her as if she was his...daughter.

Tony gulped, a little intimidated by him, "That's not really a rule. More of a threat."

"You'll treat it as a rule, DiNozzo. It's as important as Rule 23."

"23?" Ziva questioned.

"Never mess with a marine's coffee." Tony said quickly, looking at Gibbs, "Especially the boss' coffee."

Ziva scoffed, "That does not have to be a rule. Everyone should know that one." Gibbs just smirked before he became serious again.

"I'll also let you two know that I am _not _okay with this. I just don't want to deal with this on vacation, got it? I'll officially deal with your relationship when we get back to NCIS. Right now, you can have your days of fun. Just don't let any of us hear it." And with that, he gave them one more threatening glare before starting back up the stairs, leaving the two to stand in the basement before they begrudingly followed him up, heading back into Tony's room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

A couple of heavy make-out sessions later, Tony and Ziva collapsed onto Tony's bed, both heavily breathing, grins plastered on both of their faces.

Tony pressed his lips up against the side of her head again, "You're amazing." He murmured.

"Tell me something I do not know." She smiled.

"Ah, modest, are we?" He sarcastically said, and she laughed.

"Hmmm..." She mused, leaning up and pressing her lips against his one more time. Tony smiled, brushing a lock of curly, dark hair behind her ear.

"It's funny." He chuckled under his breath.

"What is?" She worriedly asked. Did she look funny?

"I've never felt this way before." He admitted, "You're the first woman I've actually decided to move in with me."

She smiled, "But you have had so many women before, Tony."

"I know." He nodded, leaning towards her, his lips nearly centimeters from hers, "But I like you the best." She almost giggled as he pressed his lips up against hers one more time, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. She rested her head on his chest and let her eyes flutter closed. She heard his stomach growl as she pressed her ear up against his chest, and she rubbed it affectionately.

"Hungry?" She questioned, and he nodded, placing a hand on top of hers.

"Very. Hey, how about a treat?" He questioned.

"I am not to eat." She laughed into his chest, and he stroked her hair.

"Not you...I mean, you're dessert, but for dinner...wanna go out, just the two of us?"

She pondered for a moment, "But what about Gibbs?" She questioned, and he sat up, causing her to sit up on the bed as well.

"I'll go and ask him." He squeezed her thigh, "Wish me luck."

"Luck." She said as he pressed his lips against hers, letting them linger for a second or two before pulling back and heading down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room where Gibbs sat reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of hot coffee.

"Boss..." Tony started, and he didn't look up at him.

"No, I'm not altering the rules." He said, taking another sip, and Tony shook his head.

"That's not it. I was just wondering if...Ziva and I could..."

"No." He simply said.

"You never let me finish my question!" He nearly shouted, putting his hands to the side.

"You were going to ask if I would allow you two to sleep together. The answer is no."

Tony grinned, "You're wrong." He boasted, and Gibbs stopped, looked up at him, and pierced him with his icy blue stare. Tony gulped and cleared his throat, "I was going to ask if we could go out on a date...like a dinner date."

Gibbs just stared at him, "No." He then looked back down at his paper.

"Aw come on, boss! Why not?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I said so. No." He said the word more firmly this time, sipping some more of his coffee. Tony groaned.

"Boss! Please! We just want to go out and eat, that's it. Just the two of us."

Gibbs sighed, "Fine." Tony's face lit up as he grinned, "As long as Ziva's not the appetizer, main course, or dessert." Tony just grinned even more.

"Thanks, boss!" He smiled, running up the stairs to inform Ziva. Gibbs just watched him, taking a sip of his coffee in order to mask his growing smile. He honestly had never seen his senior field agent happier in his life. Maybe breaking rule 12 wasn't such a bad idea after all. Well, as long as they kept all the touchy-feely stuff out of the office and his sight of course.


	10. Chapter 10: Rewind

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! First thanks to everyone for the reviews! Anddd we're sorry for the update delay, but we're both super busy. We hope you enjoy and keep them coming. :)

Abby insisted on helping Ziva dress for her big date that night, and Ziva was secretly relieved. It was really the first time that she and Tony would be _alone_.

"You're nervous." Abby squealed.

"I am not nervous, Abby." Ziva replied.

"You are _so _nervous." She replied. Ziva just rolled her eyes and opened the closet, where she had unpacked her suitcase.

"Snatch it away." Ziva said. Abby raised her eyebrow and walked over to her, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"It's _take_ it away, Ziva." Ziva nodded and Abby went into her closet, clapping her hands. "Ok! Ooh I love these." She said. She held out a pair of Ziva's jeans, the tight ones that fit her just right.

"Abby I do not know where we are going, but I think that jeans may not be..."

"Please. Jeans are as sexy as a dress. Especially if you wear...._this_." She held a backless black shirt and waved it in front of Ziva. "With these." She added, holding a pair of heels in the other hand.

"Those shoes kill my feet."

"Beauty is pain, Officer David." Abby said. "There. See? Simple. Now get dressed. I'm gonna go and make sure Tony isn't blowing his outfit." Ziva laughed and Abby promptly left the room, leaving Ziva and her turning stomach alone.

Tony finished dressing first, even when Abby marched in and told him that it wasn't sexy enough. He was now wearing a long sleeved collared shirt and jeans.

He nearly had to pick his jaw up off of the floor when his girlfriend walked out of her room. Her hair was down, straight, and slightly curled at the end, just how he liked it. He swallowed a couple of times before he could speak.

"Ziva...you look absolutely, breath takingly, amazing." Tony stuttered out. Ziva half smiled and walked closer to him, and his amazing smell didn't go unnoticed.

"Not bad yourself, Anthony." She whispered. He gave her a kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing his thumb where he felt bare skin. He led her down the stairs and were met by McGee, Abby, and Gibbs.

"I don't approve." Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Of...what...boss?" Tony asked slowly.

"The outfit, DiNozzo. And you're already breaking my rule number three." Gibbs snapped. Tony gulped and removed his hand from her waist. Abby turned to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow.

"Always wear gloves at a crime scene?"

"No, that's two." McGee said. "Three is Never believe what you're told, always double check."

"Tony knows what I'm talking about." Gibbs walked around McGee and Abby and disappeared. Abby grabbed their wrists and smiled.

"Don't listen to him, you two look great." She pulled them down the rest of the stairs and practically pushed them out of the door. "Now go. Have fun!" She squealed.

* * *

"I will drive." Ziva said. Tony laughed. He walked her over to the passenger's side door and opened it, leaning on it and smiling down at her.

"I actually _want_ to have our date tonight, Zi." He said. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him and sat down in the seat. Tony, still laughing, walked around to the driver's side and sat down, immediately taking Ziva's hand in his. "So I thought we'd have Japanese for dinner," He grinned, "And maybe I can have _you_ for dessert?" He said.

Ziva laughed, "We would only be interrupted again, Tony."

"Not if we're not _in_ the house."

"We cannot have sex on the beach. I would like to kill those police officers, but, other than that, I do not want to go back there."

"Then we have sex somewhere else." Ziva scoffed.

"No sex in the house, no sex on the beach or anywhere outside. Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. But I'll make it my mission, Ziva David, to find somewhere." Ziva rolled her eyes.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, and Tony even pulled out her chair. "When did you become so...normal?" She asked.

"Since I kissed you." He replied. She smiled and felt a rush of blood to her cheeks. It was quiet while they studied the menu. "What you gonna order?"

"I do not know. Possibly the vegetable tempura."

"Oooh that sounds good." He frowned, "But I like the teriyaki salmon."

"You order that, I will order this and we can share." She said with a smile. Tony grinned and closed the menu.

"Sounds good to me." The waiter came and took their orders, and they sat in silence for several minutes. Tony reached over the table and grabbed her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "You seem...upset, Zi. You okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, Tony." She gave him a slight smile and looked down at her lap again. She looked up at him and he was still staring at her with a concerned look on his face. He stood up from the table, walked over to her and squatted down.

"What's bothering you, Ziva?" He asked quietly. Ziva let out a small sigh and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I am...concerned...that what you said today," She stopped when she saw the many people starting to crowd around them. Tony looked around and stood up, his arms open wide.

"Can I help you?" He asked, no one in particular.

"We wanted to listen to you propose." An older lady said. Tony put down his arms and smiled at her. Ziva only looked down. "You are going to propose, aren't you?" Tony grinned.

"No." He said quietly. "Not yet." He added. Ziva looked up at him in shock. The lady pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck, sweetie." She said and returned to her own table, along with the rest of the crowd. Tony returned to Ziva and his original position.

"Now, what's bothering you?" He asked again. He couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face. Ziva leaned down and gave him a kiss, letting her lips linger on his for a couple of seconds.

"You just answered my question." She said quietly.

"I did?"

"Yes." She replied and kissed him again. Tony smiled at her and walked over to his seat as the food was being brought to them.

Tony finished his meal, and _most_ of Ziva's meal, when he proudly dropped his napkin onto his plate. "That was delicious." He said.

"It was." Ziva agreed. He picked up the menu again and began looking at the desserts.

"Hm, can I have two desserts?" Ziva smiled. "One here, and _you_ later?" He licked his lips. Ziva chuckled.

"If we leave now, you could possibly have your dessert sooner." She said quietly. Tony grinned, but then frowned.

"But I don't want to go back. Not with those stupid rules." Tony stood up and pulled out her chair for her. He grabbed her hand as he walked to the register. He paid him and as they walked out of the restaurant, Tony snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her close. He planted a kiss on her lips. He broke it and then nuzzled into her neck as they walked. "Mm you smell wonderful." He opened her door and she sat down in the seat. It was dead quiet, mostly because they both wanted dessert. Tony stopped at a red light, and when it turned green, he immediately pulled to the side of the road.

"Car sex." He said quickly. He practically jumped over the console and attacked Ziva, his lips on hers. Ziva pushed on him and broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard. "Let's go. Right now."

"Tony...we will be caught again. We are in public." She said. "Wait until we are back at the house _then _you can have your much anticipated dessert. No one can interrupt you, or steal it away." Tony smiled and kissed her again. "I promise, it will be worth the wait." She whispered.

"It _better_ be." He said and sat back down in his seat. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He finally parked at the house and they moved at the same time towards each other. Ziva started on his buttons, and Tony's hands were already under her shirt, and his kisses were trailing down her neck. The porch light turned on and the door opened, revealing a way too happy Abby.

"Damn it!" He said. He moved back to his seat and fixed his shirt.

"Later." Ziva whispered as she stood up from the car.

"I'm hungry now." He mumbled and got out of the car.

"So am I but..." Ziva started, sighing, "we will just have to wait." Ignoring the fact that Abby was still standing there, grinning at them.

"How was dinner?" She asked, nearly yelling it as she jumped up and down. Tony just grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and pulling her close. Abby squealed and jumped up and down again, clapping her hands together, "I guess that means it was amazingly awesome!"

Ziva just smirked, "It was very nice, Abby." She shared a look with Tony, who just squeezed her hand in his. However, when Gibbs and McGee both appeared in the doorway, Tony immediately dropped Ziva's hand and stepped away from her. Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"Saw that, DiNozzo." Tony just grinned.

"Yeah...." He started, "Sorry boss."

"Don't apologize. Sign of weakness. We're going out to eat." Gibbs announced, and then walked over and slapped a note on Tony's head. He furrowed his eyebrows together, looked up at it, and then pulled it off of his head, "Don't wreck the house. Don't screw each other." He sighed and read the note, the exact same words looking up at him, "Rules still apply." Tony groaned as he shared a look with Ziva, all of his hopes for that evening getting flushed down the drain.

"Bye!" Abby grinned as she patted both of them on the shoulder, the three heading towards Gibbs car before driving away. Once they were gone, Tony smiled and then wrapped his arm around her waist, making sure to run his hand over the bare skin of her back before he gripped her to his hip.

"Finally." He smiled, "I thought they'd never leave."

"They were only here for about a minute!" Ziva defended as he led her up the stairs of the porch and into the house.

"One minute too long to wait for you." Tony growled as he shoved her up against the wall of the house, attaching his lips to hers as he kicked the door closed with his foot. She moaned as he opened his mouth to let her have access, his lips pulling at hers. She felt his hands roam up her bare back, exposed by the shirt, and then arched her back just slightly due to his insane touch. She moaned louder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling his hair in her fingers.

They finally broke for air, and Tony grinned, resting his forehead against hers, "You're freaking amazing, Ziva." He breathed, in awe, and she just smiled at him, pressing her lips against his. She was about to pull away when he grabbed her hips with both of his hands and pulled her towards him.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled against her lips before pulling at them again, "I want you so badly." He mumbled in between kisses, his voice deep, possibly dropping a couple of octaves.

And right as he went to kiss her again, she quickly dipped down and moved out of his grip in just seconds, resulting in his lips nearly touching the wall. He sighed and turned to look at her retreating form, his hands still on the wall she just vacated. He growled as he watched her hips naturally shake as she walked, her heels clicking on the tile of the kitchen. She didn't reappear for a while, and he followed her into the kitchen, where she was pulling out two glasses; a bottle of wine was already on the counter. She glanced at him as he walked in and she picked up the two wine glasses in one hand and then, in her other hand, the bottle itself.

"Wine?" She questioned, holding up the objects, smirking slightly as she looked him up and down before walking towards the living room.

"Trying to get me drugged up, Ziva?" He grinned as she set the bottle and the two glasses down on the coffee table, looking up at him for just a second or two before tucking some of her hair behind her ear, for it was getting in the way. She poured him half a glass and her half a glass as well before handing it to him.

"Prego." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Al lo davar." She said, clinking their glasses lightly together before each taking a sip. Tony moved and sat down on the couch, setting his left arm on the span of the couch. He patted his lap before returning his arm, grinning at her.

"Come sit." He said, and she smiled again, moving towards him, carefully sitting down on his thigh, shivers immediately running through her. He wrapped his arm around her, forcing her to lean up against his chest, nuzzling the top of her head into his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. She held the glass of wine in her left hand, twirling it around, watching the liquid move as Tony sipped his. She could hear it go down his throat, and she smiled as she pressed her lips up against his neck. Tony grinned and looked down at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"This is nice." She mused, lifting her head from its previous position. She was, however, still lying against his shoulder as she took a sip of her wine. He continued to knead her back with two fingers, squeezing the little skin he could grip in between them.

"Well we can do this everyday if you want." He smiled, thinking back to the fact that she was his new roommate, "Roomie." She laughed and turned to look at him.

"I believe I am more than that."

"Trust me." He smiled, leaning towards her, "You are." She closed her eyes, awaiting another kiss on her lips when he changed and kissed her on the nose. She wrinkled it up and then pulled away, staring at him.

He ran his fingertips up the side of her face and carefully tucked some hair behind her ear, resting his palm there as he leaned back, taking her in.

"What?" Ziva questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Did I mention you're beautiful?" Tony questioned. She just lightly shoved him in the chest.

"Shut up."

"It's true!" He defended as she took another drink from her glass.

"You know, Tony." She looked down at her glass, "I truly believed that the reason that you wanted me to move in with you was....just another excuse to get me into bed with you." Tony stared at her, as if motioning for her to continue. She just continued to stare down at the liquid, "But then at the restaurant today...." She looked up at him, "You genuinely care about me, yes?" He stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a large grin and nodding excitedly. He leaned towards her to kiss her, but she pushed him away, "Tony. No." Her voice was firm as she stared deep into his eyes, "Tony." She slowly said, "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He questioned.

"To get me to fall for you so that you can get me into your bed easily."

He laughed, "Women come easily into my bed." He winked at her, "DiNozzo charm. You'll figure it out later."

She smiled, doubt pushed to the back of her mind at the moment, "I think it has already worked on me." She mused and he rubbed her back.

"Besides." He said, pulling her closer to him, "If I didn't have feelings for you Ziva, I wouldn't have just let you sleep in my bed with me. And I'm not talking about..."

"Having sex?" She intervened, and he grinned, nodding, and then suddenly his face turned serious as he stared her deep into her eyes, wanting her to get the entire message clearly.

"You're the first girl..._woman..._I've ever had in my bed that I've just wanted to hold." Ziva couldn't help it, she broke out into a fairly large grin, for Ziva, and then placed a passionate kiss on his lips, pulling at them hungrily. He just sat there as she pulled back, opening her eyes up as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Tony." She whispered, and he went to kiss her again when the phone rang. But it wasn't either of their cell phones, it was the house phone. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and shared a look with Ziva.

"No one calls the house phone." He commented, and Ziva stared into the kitchen, where it continued to ring. He groaned, "I'll pick it up." Ziva was about to move when Tony told her to stay, and he slyly moved out from under her, allowing her to slump against the couch itself and not his shoulder. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips before taking a sip of wine and quickly moving towards the phone. He took two large steps as soon as he got into the kitchen and he picked it up, "Team Gibbs residence." He decided, smiling as he stared down at his almost empty wine glass in his hand.

_"DiNozzo." _

"Boss?" Tony questioned, "Why didn't you call my cell phone? Or Ziva's?"

"_That would require you not to move." _

"Uh..." Tony started, "So what do you want?"

Tony almost could hear him smirk over the line, "_Just to get you off of Ziva." _

Tony groaned, "Boss, we were just talking."

_"With clothes on?" _

"Yeah..." And then he hung up. Tony heard the dial tone in his ear, and he furrowed his eyebrows together before putting the phone back down on the receiver. He then started back into the living room, where Ziva was just finishing her glass of wine. He groaned as he sat back down on the couch leaning forward and pouring himself a new glass of wine, "Ziva?" He questioned, holding the wine bottle up, "Wine?"

She shook her head and set the empty glass down on the coffee table, still the lightest hint of a maroon residue at the bottom. He leaned back against the couch and took a sip of his drink as Ziva leaned down and rested her head on his lap, her feet propped up on the arm rest. He smirked, "Other direction." She just glared up at him.

"I am an assassin, Tony." She warned, "I can kill you with one shot."

"But you won't." He grinned.

"Do not test me." They were silent for a while longer before Tony started running his hands through her hair, "Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"Oh, that was Gibbs."

"Did he say he was coming back soon?" She softly asked, sitting up, for she didn't want to get caught by Gibbs. Tony shook his head and gently pushed her back down so that she was lying with her head on his lap again. He picked up his running of his hands through her hair again as he smiled.

"He didn't say."

"Then why did he call?"

He leaned down towards her, his nose brushing up with hers, "To make sure I got off of you."

"Well," Ziva gave a small laugh, "I was the one that was on you."

"And I didn't mind." Tony smiled, and she laughed shortly before closing her eyes and sinking into his warmth and comfort. After a couple of minutes at least, she opened her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend, "Tony?" She questioned.

"Hmmm?" He responded, his hands never letting go of her hair; they never missed a stroke.

"Do you think that this...relationship...is going to alter our work ethics?"

He was confused, and he stopped running his hands through her soft, chocolate hair as he stared down at her, tilting his head slightly to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I am talking about us. Out in the field. Doing our civic duty to this country." Ziva said, "What if we decide to protect each other more than McGee or Gibbs?"

"It's only natural for people to want to protect the ones they love." Tony said.

"But I love the entire team, Tony." he stared at her, "There are just...some members of the team...that I love more than others." She smiled slightly down at him, and he laughed, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"I should hope so! I don't want to walk up the stairs and catch you sleeping in Gibbs' bed!" Ziva winced at the thought, and Tony was disgusted the moment it came out of his lips, "Sorry." He muttered, and she just looked up at him.

"Tony, I am serious."

"So am I." He grinned, and she shook her head.

"No, Tony, what if someone dies because I decide to protect you more than say...McGee?"

Tony sighed, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"And you know what makes those mistakes?" She demanded, letting go of his hand and sitting up, staring at him. He shook his head and read her eyes. Hurt, confusion, _desperation, _and just a tiny hint of love and passion.

"What, sweetheart?" He softly asked.

"Feelings." She grabbed onto his arm, gripping it rather tightly as she pulled him slightly closer to her, "_Strong _feelings." And it was that moment that the rest of the team decided to open up the door and enter, a bag of takeout in their hands.

"Abby, how many times do I have to tell you that restaurants don't and will never serve Caf-Pow?" McGee groaned as they closed the door behind them, "Because of you we have to have take-out now cause they kicked us out!" He complained, throwing the bag down onto the counter as he huffed and took his seat on the stool.

"Sorry Timmy." Abby murmured, hugging him. McGee sighed and just patted her back.

"It's okay. Sorry for yelling at you, Abs."

"Do I need to give you two special rules as well?" Gibbs demanded before he looked around. No Ziva or Tony.

He walked towards the living room, slowly, shouting as he did so, his eyebrows slightly furrowing together, as they normally did, "DiNozzo! David! You have four seconds to get off of each other, get your clothes on, and get in here!" he barked, and the two lovers stood up from the couch and calmly walked into the kitchen. McGee and Abby were already eating their food, and Gibbs looked at the two, both in shock and admiration.

"You two weren't lying." He commented, "Took you two seconds."

"Yeah, that's cause we _were_ talking, boss." Tony fired back.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders before reaching into the bag and then pulling out his food, sitting down next to Abby as the three ate in silence. Tony and Ziva looked at each other before they decided to just go and sit down at the table. It was late anyways, soon they would be going to bed. Tony grinned at the thought.

"What in the _hell_ are you smiling at, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged, "I'm a happy man, boss." Gibbs only narrowed his eyes at the senior field agent and took a bite out of his hamburger. He made a face and opened it, holding it out to Abby.

"What is _this_?" Gibbs asked.

"It's what you ordered, Gibbs." Abby replied with a chuckle.

"No I ordered a hamburger. This is..." He stopped and looked at it again, "I don't know what this is." He threw the food product back into the bag and stood up from his chair. He looked down at his watch and then at his team. "It's late. You better rest up and enjoy your day tomorrow. We fly out Saturday." He said. He went up the stairs and into his room.

"Aww this week has gone by too fast." Abby frowned. Tony put down his wine glass and walked behind Ziva, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes it has." He agreed. McGee rolled his eyes and threw his food in the same bag.

"Lost my appetite." Tony raised an eyebrow and watched McGee climb the stairs.

"What's with him?" Tony asked. Abby raised and dropped one shoulder.

Tony and Ziva kept Abby company while she ate, and then the three went upstairs. McGee was already in his bed and Tony assumed he was asleep, so he had Ziva join him. She crawled onto him like did earlier that day and planted a kiss on his lips. Tony moaned quietly and deepened the kiss. McGee scoffed and sat up quickly.

"Can you take that somewhere else, please?"

"What is wrong with you, McCranky?!" Tony snapped.

"I am trying to sleep and I don't want to listen to you two have sex." He snapped back and laid back down. Ziva motioned with her head towards the door and Tony nodded. Ziva pecked him on the lips and climbed off of him. She went out of the room and closed the door. Gibbs opened his door and stopped when he almost ran into the Israeli.

"Sleeping with DiNozzo, again?" He asked quietly. Ziva crossed her arms.

"No. I was only saying goodnight. I am on my way to my room." Gibbs walked past her and turned the knob to the bathroom.

"Well good."

"Why do you care, Gibbs?" She asked him. He let go of the knob and walked over to her.

"I don't, Ziva. Just be careful. I know how DiNozzo is."

"He has changed." Ziva said quickly. Gibbs smirked and walked over to the bathroom door again.

"I hope so." He mumbled and walked in, closing the door behind him. Ziva let out a sigh and walked into her room, where Abby sat in the bed brushing her hair and singing quietly to herself.

"Hey Ziva!" She said happily but then frowned, "Where is Tony?"

"In his room." Ziva said plainly. "I do not think McGee likes us being together." She added. Abby put down her brush and put her hands on her hips.

"Well _I_ do." She looked down at the bed. "He can sleep here. It's big enough." She grinned, "Just don't moan too loudly, you know, over my headphones. Or to wake Gibbs. And McGee, for that matter." Ziva only smiled and opened her phone, dialing Tony's number.

Tony laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what Ziva would be doing to him at this moment. That is, if they were alone. He turned and glared at McGee just as his phone rang on the table next to him. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked sweetly. McGee sat up in his bed and threw his legs off of it, snatching the cell phone out of Tony's hand and snapping it shut. Tony stood up and faced the junior agent.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Tony said through gritted teeth.

"She is right across the hall, DiNozzo! You can go five minutes without talking to her! God it's like you two are in high school!"

"You don't like us being together, do ya?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. You're right Tony. I don't."

"You're jealous." Tony replied quickly. McGee furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"She's mine, McGee. And only mine. You don't have a chance." He started to walk out of the room but stopped. "Watch yourself."

Stepping into the hallway, Gibbs stopped when he saw his senior field agent_ trying_ to cross the hallway. "What is this? Musical beds?"

"Boss I was just...going to pee." Tony lied.

"Sure. Just know, DiNozzo..." Tony stopped and stared at him. "...that I know when you leave that room." He pointed to Ziva's door. "And I can hear through the walls."

"I know, Gibbs. It's your super power." Tony mumbled. Gibbs smirked and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. Tony walked into the girls room and closed the door. Ziva walked up to him and held up her phone.

"Why did you hang up on me, Tony?" She asked.

"Well I don't know Zee-Vah." He snapped. "Why don't you ask my other set of hands? Otherwise known as Special Agent Timothy McGee!" Ziva turned around and looked at Abby with wide eyes, and she just shrugged. "Obviously us being together is some sort of a damn _crime_ according to _him_. And we can't have sex because Gibbs has some sort of bionic ears where he got them from I don't know, and you just _have_ to be a screamer so we can't have 'quiet sex' and..."

"Whoa, whoa Tony." Ziva gave him a light kiss on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. "Relax." She kissed him again, "Everything is ok." She kissed him again.

"Awww." Abby said from her position on the bed. Tony smiled as Ziva kissed him again and then he let out a sigh.

"I'm ok." He mumbled.

"Good. Then lets go to sleep." Ziva grabbed his hand and brought him over to the bed. He crawled on top of her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Ziva." He whispered. "And don't forget about my dessert."

"You will get it Tony." She replied and he smiled, kissing her again. "Goodnight." Tony flopped down in the middle of the bed and rolled over to Abby, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Abs. And thank you." He said. Abby giggled. He then wrapped his arms around Ziva and pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck. Ziva lay there with her eyes open, thinking back to what Gibbs said in the hallway_. _

'_He has changed.' _

_'I hope so.' _

Ziva turned over again and was slightly startled when she heard Tony's voice. "You awake too?" He mumbled. Ziva let out a sigh and answered quietly.

"Yes. I cannot sleep." Tony moaned and, if it was possible, he pulled her closer.

"I know something we can do." Ziva couldn't help but smile, causing Tony to grin.

"Abby is right _there_, Tony."

"So?"

"We are not having sex." He kissed her on the nose and then grinned.

"Why not? Abby wouldn't mind. And then, she could join us." Ziva backed up from him and placed a hard punch on his left shoulder. Tony groaned and put his right hand on it. "Ow!" He said, and then another punch was thrown at the same shoulder. "Ziva! Why did you hit me twice? That hurt!" He whined. Ziva chuckled softly.

"I didn't." She said.

"Abby? I thought you were asleep." Abby sat up and turned to Tony, who still held his aching left shoulder.

"I don't have sex with men who have already found their soul mates, Tony." Tony only grinned and Ziva looked down at the sheets, her cheeks turning red. "Or men that will be married to said soul mate soon." Tony chuckled nervously and Ziva's eyes grew big.

"Do you know something I don't, Abby?" Ziva asked, the panic slightly evident in her voice. Abby smiled.

"Nope." She said and fell back into her pillow, pulling the covers up to her shoulder. Tony pulled Ziva into a kiss and then fell onto his own pillow, covering back up.

"Come on, Zi. Lay down." Tony said, patting on her spot. Ziva let out a small sigh and laid down, Tony immediately pulling her close.

Two hours later, Ziva was still awake. She heard a slight snore from Tony, so she moved his hand from around her waist and slipped out of the bed. She walked downstairs and made herself some tea. Opening the sliding glass door, she sat on the deck and listened to the quiet sounds of the ocean.

Tony suddenly felt cold sheets when he moved his arm. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, looking around the room. Abby was sleeping next to him, but Ziva was nowhere in sight. He got out of the nice warm bed and walked out into the hallway, looking both ways, partly for Ziva and partly for Gibbs. When he didn't see either, he walked down to the bathroom, and it too was empty. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Empty.

The living room.

Empty.

Basement.

Empty.

He was just about to become frantic Tony when he saw something move outside of the glass door. He let out a sigh and opened the door.

"Hey Zi." He said quietly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Shalom."

"You okay?"

"Yes. I just could not sleep."

"Something bothering you?"

"No." She lied. Tony sighed and looked out at the ocean. He then squatted down and took her hand.

"You wanna take a walk?" He asked sweetly. Ziva smiled and stood up, her fingers automatically intertwining with his. He led her out of the front door, and unbeknownst to the both of them, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood atop of the stairs watching them. He narrowed his eyes as they closed the front door. He then descended the stairs and walked out onto the back porch. He assumed that his two agents would be going to the beach.

He was right.

He watched them as they walked on the beach, Tony's hand around her waist, and then holding her hand. They would occasionally stop and kiss, but no clothes were removed. He sighed and continued to watch them. He looked down and saw his cup of coffee he left there a couple of days ago, it was over flowing from the rain water. He picked it up and most of it spilled. He took a sip and returned to watching his agents.

He chuckled at his thought. They weren't _his_ agents. They were just people that happened to work for him. And they could technically do what they wanted with each other.

But that didn't mean he had to like it. Tony pulled her close and whispered something into her ear, Ziva laughed and he kissed her. Gibbs briefly remembered what it was like. His heart dropped. But he and Jenny never acted so...happy. Ziva had a constant smile on her face, and Tony couldn't take his hands off of her.

Gibbs then thought back to Shannon, and how much he loved her. That's how Tony and Ziva were acting. He took another sip of the rain water coffee, making a face. Tony now had Ziva in his arms spinning her around. The waves crashed into his ankles and he placed another kiss on her lips.

He continued to watch them until they started back towards the house. He sat down the cup of rain water coffee and walked into the house. "Things are never going to be the same." He mumbled.

* * *

Abby smiled as she watched the two sleep, Tony's arms wrapped tightly around her, her back up against his chest, his face buried into her head and into her neck. She knew that she really shouldn't be doing this, but she wanted to. And besides, Gibbs had told her to go up and wake the two up, but when she saw how they were sleeping, she found it best fit not to wake them up.

She sighed, and suddenly found herself saying their names, "Tony. Ziva. Come on you two lovebirds, wake up." She watched as Tony's face cringed up. Ziva groaned and shifted in her sleep, and Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her. Abby smiled slightly.

She walked up and carefully shook their shoulders, "Tony. Ziva." She was more persistent this time, but Ziva just moaned and turned in Tony's grip so that she was facing him chest to chest. Tony let a small smile cross his lips in his sleep as Ziva bent her head downward, pulling her hands up so that they met together on his chest. She melted into his embrace, and Abby took a step or two back.

She looked so...childish. Vulnerable. And Tony was her protection. She watched as she carefully moved her head up and rested it against his forehead, their eyes still closed, their noses barely brushing up against each others.

And then, suddenly, Tony's eyes fluttered open and then smiled, obvious oblivious to the goth being there. He pressed his lips up against hers, "Morning." He whispered, grinning as she opened her eyes.

"Shalom." She said quietly, kissing him back lightly before burying her head back into his chest, sighing deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. Tony rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, stroking her back soothingly before he opened his eyes again.

"Abby!" He suddenly shouted, his eyes growing wide as he immediately jumped up, causing Ziva to roll to the very edge. She grabbed onto the covers in order to keep herself from falling off. Ziva stood up quickly, just like Tony, but she stumbled due to the weight balance on the mattress, falling nearly into his arms again. He hugged her to his body as they both stared at the forensic scientist, who was just grinning at them before she started jumping up and down, clapping.

"You guys are _so _cute!" She squealed, "I just came to tell you guys that McGee and us are going shopping today!" Tony grinned at Ziva, "So get dressed, we're leaving in a few. Gibbs says he won't go." She pouted, but then smiled, "Bye!" She waved eagerly before quickly leaving the room.

Tony leaned over and pecked her on the lips, grinning as he did so, "Need help getting dressed?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Only of course, my little hairy butt." She said as he took her hand, jumped off of the bed, and then carefully helped her down.

He quickly went over to her suitcase and then licked his lips as he pulled out a simple white cotton dress, "Dresses?" He questioned, "Zi, why so many?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Are you complaining, Tony?"

He looked at the dress, and then up and down her body. He imagined her in the dress. Then he imagined the dress on the floor by her feet. He licked his lips, "Not at all." He responded as he approached her, running his hands over her stomach, slowly, as he pulled the shirt over her hed. He ran his palms over the bare skin, causing her to shiver as he finally removed the shirt.

He then started with her pants, sticking his thumbs of both hands under the strap that held up her pants and then sighed, closing his eyes, and then looking up at her. And suddenly, he was attacking her, his lips on hers, pulling at her mouth hungrily. He pulled her closer to him and then pulled back, staring down into her, her eyes full of shock, "Sorry." He grinned, breathing hard, "Can't help it." He gave a chuckle and Ziva smiled, pushing him slightly away.

"Maybe I should dress myself." She suggested, and Tony sighed.

"No, please, I can do it." He pleaded, and she smiled.

"Do not drive me too crazy, Tony." She warned, her smile seductive as he grinned and then quickly pulled off her pants. He pulled on her underwear, a light blue thong, and Ziva shook her head, smiling down at him as he slowly pulled it up her body, "Tony..." She warned as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He moved his eyes from her hips to up at her face, "Behave yourself."

"Don't I ever?" He grinned as he finally finished pulling it up. He slapped her ass just lightly, and Ziva dug her fingernails into his shoulder, growling at him. He gulped, "Sorry, Ziva. Like I said, Can't help it."

"Like I said." She said through gritted teeth, _"Behave yourself_. If you want to live." She threatened, and he stood up, holding up her bra.

"You do it." He said, and she just took it form him and put it on before turning around and pointing to it.

"Attach it." She said as he grinned, clasping the clasps together. She turned back around and then lifted her arms up as Tony pulled the dress over her head, tugging at the bottom before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Dress me?" He questioned, grinning. She smiled.

"I still need to fix my hair." She pointed to the mess on her head.

Tony frowned, "It looks gorgeous." She shook her head and then pointed to the door.

"Go and get dressed, and I will get my hair finished, and then we will go downstairs." He sighed and then grabbed her and placed a kiss on her lips before disappearing out of the doorway. She smiled to herself before sitting down at the vanity and running a brush through her hair.

The two appeared down in the kitchen later, Ziva dressed in her white dress and Tony dressed in jeans and a kelly green polo. They were the only two downstairs, and Ziva smiled as she quickly moved to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist, locking his hands together behind her.

"You look handsome." She smiled, kissing him.

"So do you. But more of a gorgeous sense than a handsome sense." He grinned and she laughed as he kissed her again, "All I want to do is kiss you."

"All I want to do is stay in your arms." She responded.

"All I want to do is puke." Gibbs said as he strode into the kitchen, coffee mug in hand. They quickly let go of each other, "DiNozzo. David. Rules 1 and 3."

"Sorry boss." Tony mumbled, and Ziva smiled slightly. Gibbs stopped and turned to look at them.

"Why are you two still here?" He demanded, his arms wide.

"Waiting for McGee and Abby." Ziva responded, looking slowly between the two men.

"They left almost fifteen minutes ago. Told me to tell you to meet them on the boardwalk." He said, and then two looked at each other before Ziva grabbed her brown purse off of the counter, Tony grabbed her hand, and they started out the door.

"HEY!" Gibbs shouted, "How many times do I have to say rule 3?" He demanded, groaning as Tony let go of her.

"Sorry, Gibbs!" They both shouted, simultaneously as he watched them disappear from the house.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked down the boardwalk, their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, squeezing so hard to each other that they almost were cutting off circulation in both of their hands. Both had huge smiles plastered on their faces, and Tony smiled, breathing in the smell of the ocean and some stands that had opened up, "Nothing like the smell of breakfast in the morning." He leaned down towards her and nuzzled his nose into her hair, "And you." She just smiled as she playfully pushed him away.

"Stop it, Tony."

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad that Gibbs couldn't come." Tony admitted as he watched a man a couple of yards away from them smile at Ziva. Tony growled slightly as he switched positions and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. Ziva did the same, and Tony pressed his lips up against the side of her head as they passed him.

"Was that your stomach?" She asked, and Tony looked down at her.

"What?" He questioned.

"The growl. Are you hungry?"

"Oh." Tony said, "Yeah, yeah, starving, Zi." She smiled as he switched again, taking her hand blindly in his once more. They looked both ways before crossing the street to a breakfast burrito stand that Tony spotted. He grinned and licked his lips as he ordered himself a burrito. Ziva politely declined one, and Tony shrugged as he paid the man, regrettably, he had to let go of her hand, and then they both heard Abby's voice from behind them.

"Tony! Ziva!" They turned around and smiled at the happy Abby that came bouncing towards them, a still rather pissed McGee in two, "There you guys are!" She exclaimed, "Ah!" SHe gasped at Ziva, "You look _incredible. _Like insanely incredible. You should wear dresses more often instead of those stupid cargo pants." Ziva just looked between Tony and Abby.

"What is wrong with cargo pants?" She demanded, and Tony just laughed as he took another bite of his burrito.

"You'll figure it out." He said, "Where to?" He asked Abby, and she squealed.

"This is _so _exciting! We're going shopping. For _you, _Ziva!" She turned to the Israeli, who just got wide yes.

"No." She simply said, shaking her head, "Abby, this is not just a shopping trip for me."

"You're right." She smiled, "It's for Tony too! He gets to look at you all day anyways."

"Yeah, well she's not wearing clothes at those times." Tony smiled, taking another bite of his burrito. Tim rolled his eyes as Ziva blushed slightly.

"Come _on_!" Abby pleaded, "Or else we're going into the stores that I want to shop in."

"Um..." Tony's eyes grew wide, "Let's go shopping, Zi! Take it away!" Tony pointed to Abby, who just smiled as she started in front of them. Tony took Ziva's hand back in his and sent McGee a glare, who just stared back at him with angry eyes as he walked behind them. And, somehow, as they walked, McGee couldn't get his eyes off of their hands intertwined together. He wanted to, he really did, but he just _couldn't. _It was like a car wreck. You want to look away, but you just can't.

Abby suddenly turned into a store and Tony and Ziva both followed, McGee trailing.

Tony and Ziva nearly stopped in the doorway, both in extreme shock. In the boutique, there were rows and rows of dresses and skirts, almost all of them in a shade of pink. Ziva's eyes grew wide, and she went to bolt when Tony stopped her, "Nuh-uh, sweetheart." He said, looking around, enthralled, "This is like...Barbie."

He pulled her forward, and she scoffed, "You want me to be like Barbie?" She demanded, and he shook his head as he continued to look around, mesmerized.

"No...they don't make sexy ninja Mossad assassin Barbies." She smirked as Abby suddenly jumped in front of them, holding up several pieces of clothing. She shook a hot pink shirt in front of Ziva's face.

"This would be _so _adorable on you!" Ziva grimaced and then became serious.

"No."

"Aw, come on, Ziva!" Abby whined, grinning as she swung it on the hangar.

"Abby...no."

Tony shrugged, "I like it." Abby squealed as Ziva stared with her mouth open at Tony as she scoffed.

"We're totally buying it!" Abby jumped up and down and then disappeared again.

"Tony!" Ziva nearly shouted, turning to her boyfriend. McGee stuck his head over the tops of the racks, wanting to hear their fight.

"What?" He laughed, shrugging, "I like it..." He repeated, and then leaned down and whispered into her ear, "On the floor next to our bed." She smiled and then pecked him on the lips as McGee growled, rolled his eyes, and then turned away.

Ziva noticed McGee's behavior as she looked over Tony's shoulder, and she excused herself as she went after the junior field agent, letting go of Tony. He didn't like that very much and went to follow her when she instructed Tony to stay back.

"McGee?" She questioned as she saw him quickly start to look busy, flipping through the clothes on the rack. They happened to be tank tops. Ziva laughed at the thought of McGee wearing a tank top, and then she realized that Tony must really be rubbing off onto her...in more than one way, "McGee, are you okay? You seem very..." She looked up and pushed her lips together, trying to think of the word, "Pansy today?"

McGee laughed as he glanced at her, "I think you mean 'antsy', Ziva." She shook her head and scoffed.

"Same difference. What is wrong?"

"Nothing." He finally decided after thinking for a couple of seconds. Ziva raised an eyebrow and McGee sighed, "Fine. It's just Tony."

"What about Tony?" She asked, "I can talk to him if you want." She suggested, and it was McGee's turn to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's just what you'll do...talk."

"Tony did mention that you felt that it was some kind of 'crime' for us to have a relationship?" She questioned, and Tim just stared at her.

"Listen, Ziva, I just think that....nevermind." Ziva shook her head and then grabbed his arm as he started to walk away, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, Tim, you are telling me what is itching you so much." McGee opened his mouth to speak.

"Bugging, Ziva, the term is bugging." Tony said from behind, and Ziva whipped around to face him, turning sharply on her heel as she crossed her arms.

"How long have you been standing there listening, Tony?"

"Long enough to know that your English is really fading." Tony said, placing two hands on her hips and pulling her close to him as she carefully let her arms detangle themselves, "Maybe you need an American with perfect English to make everything better. You know....tutor you." He leaned close to her and grinned as McGee just rolled his eyes. Tony sent him a 'Hah' type of look before Tim walked away from the couple.

Ziva pushed him away, "Tony, I was trying to figure out what was wrong with McGee."

"Probably just having sex change issues." He laughed, and Ziva just stared at him, "Abby wants ya. Found this little dress that just _barely _covers your ass. I mean, I love it, but I don't think I'd want you to wear it out in public. Just around the house."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together as they started towards where Abby was, on the other side of the store, "Then why buy it if I am not going to wear it out in public?"

"For entertainment, for me." He grinned as they continued to walk.

Ziva shook her head, "Why can I not wear it out in public?"

"Well first, you'd look kinda easy. And then next...men'd be all over ya, Zi. And I don't want that."

"Yes," She smirked, nodding as they saw Abby on the other end of a rack of clothes, "And I do not want to spend yet another night in jail."

"Why'd you be in jail?" Tony demanded as they got closer to the goth.

She smiled up at him, "Murder." Tony gulped as Abby bombarded his girlfriend with clothes after clothes after clothes. Ziva sighed as she stared at the large stack she cradled in her arms. She looked at Tony and gave him a desperate look.

"Well just think. This is better than where McGee wanted to go."

"And where is that?" She groaned.

"Probably some comic geek convention." He smiled as Abby started sifting through more clothes.

"Ah! Ziva!" She exclaimed, pulling out a purple article of clothing, "This is _so _adorable!"

Tony groaned as he lifted four bags over each of his shoulders, all stuffed to the brim with clothes. McGee had the same hefty load, and both Abby and Ziva carried two bags each, resulting in a total of twenty-two bags full of clothes...all for Ziva. And they weren't even done with half of the shopping. "I never remembered why I hated shopping." Tony groaned as he adjusted one set of bags on his right shoulder, grunting as he did so, "Until now!" He breathed.

"I am sorry." Ziva apologized, and Tony looked at her.

"Not your fault." He breathed, because it was the truth. It wasn't. It was _Abby's _fault.

McGee, in front of them, rolled his eyes before Tony spotted a bench up ahead, "Bench!" He shouted, "Rest!" Tony ran towards it and plopped down, setting the bags onto the ground, leaning back as he regained his breath. The rest of the team sat down next to him, "I'm exhausted!" Tony said, and then leaned back in the bench even further. He closed his eyes for a second or two before opening them back up and spotting a store that he rather liked across the road. He suddenly stood up, "And suddenly I love shopping again." He grinned, his eyes darting between Ziva and the store. He licked his lips, and Ziva sent Abby a nervous look.

"Tony..." Ziva started, "What is..." He then pointed to the boutique across the street, "Lingerie?" She demanded, and Tony nodded eagerly.

"I'm not going in there." McGee said, putting his hands up, "That's where I cross the line."

"That's cause you're no fun, McPrude." he turned to Ziva, "Besides, he's probably never even seen lingerie before." He turned back to Tim, "This'll be a learning experience for ya, boy! You're finally gonna become a man." McGee rolled his eyes and Tony shook his head, his lip turning up slightly in disagreement, "Ah, never mind." He then picked up the bags, "Come on, let's go!" Ziva quickly followed him, and Abby quickly followed Ziva. Lagging behind was McGee, who seemed to be having slight disagreement with his load.

"Come on, Timmy!" Abby called as they all disappeared into the store. He tried his best to catch up. Abby had taken the reins for the past couple of stores that they had gone into, but Tony was determined to take the reins for this store. In fact, it was his 'speciality'. He immediately went to the skimpiest section that they had, and he rifled through the rows of lingerie like they were note cards, barely taking a time to look at them.

"Tony." Ziva firmly said, "I do not understand the point in buying lingerie if I am just going to take it off anyways."

He grinned and looked her up and down, "It's a guy thing. Eye candy before we get to eat." He winked at her and she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Eye candy?" She asked, "Why would eyes need candy? They do not eat."

Tony stood to his full form and smiled at her, shaking her lightly, "Sometimes I want to kiss you."

She laughed, "Sometimes? How about all the time?" She demanded and he laughed.

"I'll take that offer." He smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a short kiss. He went back to sorting through the lingerie when he gave a small whistle. He pulled out an incredibly short, red, silky yet still see-through lingerie with black straps and black lace around the top. Also attached to the waist was a black ribbon, whose strings were almost as long as the actual piece of lingerie itself. Tony smiled and licked his lips as he held it up against her, "We're getting this." He said, and Ziva frowned as she looked at the price tag. She dropped it.

"Tony!" She nearly shouted, "Do you know how much this costs?" She demanded, and he shook his head.

"I don't care. If it's on you...it's priceless."

She rolled her eyes, "It is nearly 75 dollars, Tony."

He just scoffed, "Whatever, Zi."

"No, Tony, it is not whatever! That is a lot of money to pay just to have you take it off and throw it on the floor."

Tony snapped his eyes to her and grinned, "I like that idea."

She rolled her eyes again, "Tony!"

"Listen, Ziva." He said, turning to her, "Do you know how much I would have paid McGee, Abby, and _Gibbs _to have gone out of the house for two hours yesterday just so that I could be alone with you?" He demanded.

"Having sex?" She questioned.

"Even if we were just alone. Do you know how much I'd have paid them?"

Ziva pondered for a moment before shaking her head negatively, "About five times that." He pointed to the lingerie, "Each." He added, and Ziva just sighed as she watched him go through the lingerie again. She still held the same red one in her hands. She looked down at it and then back up at him.

"Why are you doing this, Tony?" She quietly asked.

He growled and Ziva took the note that he wasn't going to answer her question. He sighed and stopped looking through the lingerie as he took in a deep breath, "Because I'm head over heels in love with you." he muttered before turning to look at her, to see her reaction, but, much to his dismay, she was already gone. After a couple of minutes, Tony walked over to where Ziva was chatting quietly with Abby, "Hey, couldn't find anything else." He reported, and she nodded, still holding the red lingerie piece in her hands. Tony let out a wolf whistle, "You're making me hungry, Ziva."

"Maybe we should go and eat then. It is close to lunch time anyways, yes?" She asked Abby, who just laughed. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I'm not talking about being hungry for food." He smiled and she blushed slightly.

"Oh. Well I am going to go and pay for this now." She started towards the counter when Tony grabbed onto her, stopping her, "What?" She demanded as he pulled out his wallet and flipped her a credit card, "On me." He winked at her, and she just smiled as she started back towards the cashier. Tony stayed back with Abby and McGee, who sat kind of in the corner.

She placed the red lingerie onto the counter and a man appeared from the back, smiling at her. She just smiled back, assuming that he was being friendly. He then scanned her item and stopped, looking down at it and then back up at her. He smiled, "Hey." He said, and she looked up at him, not expression on her face, "How bout this?" He questioned, looking around and then leaning forward a little bit, "This'll be free if you just crawl over here, go into the back, and get that hot little body of yours in this before slowly taking it off for me? How's that sound?" Ziva just stood in utter shock before she was broken from it.

"WHAT?!" And suddenly Tony appeared behind her, his hands clenched into fists as he took another step towards him, "What did you say to her?" He demanded through gritted teeth, "Were you degrading her? Why I should just..." He lunged towards him, and Ziva caught the back of his shirt in her hands, carefully putting two hands on his shoulders to pull him back.

"I would love for you to kill him." Ziva murmured, "He is a slime ball, but, I do not think that you would like to go to jail for manslaughter." She said, and then leaned closer, whispering into his ear, "And you would not get your dessert." Tony relaxed a little but still kept his eyes murderous at the man behind the counter.

"She is smoking hot, dude, what is she, like your play thing?"

"Actually, I am his-" Ziva started, but Tony cut in.

"Fiancee." He finished for her, his eyes never leaving the man's, "Now I expect you to let us have this for free." He said, "Cause of your...you know what? Why don't I just cut to the chase?" He asked, and then reached into his pocket and flipped out his badge, flashing it to him. Ziva just stood in shock, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. I could call you up on sexual harassment charges, haul your ass back to DC and sustain you for 48 hours without cause." Ziva just looked at Tony and the man behind the counter actually got nervous. He quickly shoved the lingerie into a bag and nearly chucked it at him as he put up his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry all right?" He said, and Tony nodded, smirking as he put his badge away. He then grabbed the bag and Ziva's hand before starting out of the store where Abby and McGee now stood.

"What was that all about?" Abby demanded.

"Ziva." Tony responded, "Guy hit on her. Majorly." Abby grinned as Tony growled, "I just wanted to take out my SIG and blast him."

"Well your Ziva's perfectly safe now." She pinched his cheek, and he just gave a small grin as Ziva looked down at the ground, "Come on, you made an excellent point earlier, Tony, we're hungry! Lunch?" Tony just nodded as they started down the street, McGee and Abby in front, the bags swung over their shoulders like heavy parcels. Ziva turned to Tony.

"Stop." She said, and he looked down at her.

"You want me to go in there and kick his ass for you?" He asked and Ziva shook her head and then nodded.

"Well yes, but I do not think that that would be best. I was actually going to talk to you about...what you said." She took a deep breath, "Why, Tony?" She questioned, "Why all that for...lingerie?" She demanded and Tony looked her straight in the eyes, McGee and Abby oblivious that the two weren't following and that they were very far ahead from where they stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"No, Ziva." He quietly said, "I did all of that for you."

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood there staring at each other, until Abby yelled from a distance.

"Come on you two!" She said. Tony sighed and wanted to say something else.

"Ziva I..." He stopped. This isn't how he wanted to tell her. "I'll carry those bags for you." He said, using his only free finger to reach for hers.

"No, Tony. I got it." She said, a slight smile on her face. He nodded.

"Ok, then, we better go." He said and let her go ahead of him. She watched the ground as she walked. _What was he about to say? _She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something grab onto her only free finger, her left pinky. It was Tony, using his pinky to grab hers. "I wanted to hold your hand." He grinned. Ziva chuckled and Tony turned when they reached the Cafe. Tony spotted Abby and McGee, who got a table on the deck, facing the ocean. "They _had_ to pick a back table." He muttered. He tried to ignore the people that were staring at them, due to the multitude of bags they had.

"Did they rob a store?" Tony heard one man say, and he stopped abruptly, causing Ziva to run into him, the bags crushing.

"No, but we do have Abby Scuito. Thanks for asking." He said and then continued to the deck. They finally reached the table and each flopped down.

"Abby, did you have to pick this table?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. It was the one with the best view." She grinned, and Ziva looked at the ocean and smiled.

"You are right." She said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress with a name tag 'Cindy' asked them. Tony grinned.

"Hey, we're on vacation. And look," He stopped and looked around, "no Gibbs." He said proudly. "I'll have a mojito." Ziva laughed and looked at Cindy.

"That sounds good. Make that two."

"I'll have a Volcano." The waitress lost her fake smile and looked at Abby with panic.

"I'm not sure what that is, ma'am." Cindy replied.

"Oh it's simple. How about I go in with you and make it?" She said proudly. Cindy only swallowed.

"And you, sir?" She said, changing the subject.

"Water." McGee said plainly. Tony watched as Cindy and perky Abby walked into the restaurant, and then turned to McGee.

"Water?" He said sharply. McGee just looked at him. "We're in Panama City and all you order is _water_?"

"Problem with that, DiNozzo?" McGee snapped. Tony opened his mouth to speak again when he felt Ziva grip his thigh. He looked at her and she shook her head. Tony sighed and looked past McGee at the ocean. A few minutes later, Abby and Cindy returned. Cindy sat down Tony, Ziva and McGee's drinks. Abby sat down proudly, drinking her volcano through a straw, only stopping to take a breath.

"What is in that?" Tony asked.

"Well...it's..."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Cindy interrupted. Tony nodded and took a sip of his drink. Cindy came back and took their lunch orders. As she left, Tony felt his cell phone buzz on his side. He took it out of it's clip and flipped it open, studying the number.

"I know this number." He mumbled.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked. Tony didn't answer her, he just flipped open the phone.

_"Hi...is this...'The Big D', from OSU?" _Tony gulped when _she_ used his old college nickname.

"Yes, who in the hell is this?" He asked.

_"Tony, you don't remember my voice? After all that time, all those nights?" _

_"_No, who is this?" He repeated. "And how in the hell did you get my number?"

_"I just got to thinking about you the other day and I had to find you. This is Christina Jones."_

"Ok, look. I'm very happy now, ok? Please don't call again." He said and flipped his phone shut. He turned back to Abby, McGee and his girlfriend, who all had confused looks on their faces. He chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Old flame. Took care of it though." Ziva nodded slightly but then narrowed her eyes as his cell phone buzzed again.

"Are you sure, Tony? She is calling you back."

"Yes, Ziva." He said. He opened the phone and pressed the power button, turning it off. "I'm sure." He said. He leaned over and kissed her. McGee scoffed and rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Tony. Ziva smiled slightly and took a sip of her drink. Their food was brought and they ate in silence, the tense visible in each of them. Tony was the first to finish, and he sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. "That was good." He said with a smile. Abby finished next, followed by Ziva.

"So we better go to the bathroom before shopping." Tony and McGee both groaned.

"Come on, Abby, _more_ shopping?" McGee whined.

"Yes, Timmy. We're done with Ziva, now it's time for _me_." She said proudly.

"That means chains and heavy things, which means heavier bags." He groaned.

"Hey, you and Tony can do whatever you want. But Ziva is coming with me." She pointed to herself.

"Abby, I really have had enough shopping today. Besides, I would like to talk with Tony for awhile." Tony looked at Ziva and smiled. McGee scoffed.

"Talk. Righttt." He said.

"Well, you can talk when we get back." Abby said. "Now come on, lets go to the bathroom." She said. Ziva smiled at her and stood up, following Abby into the Cafe.

"Alright listen. I'm sick of your damn attitude. What in the hell is your problem, Probie?" McGee narrowed his eyes at the agent.

"You."


	11. Chapter 11: Worries

**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers. Just a slight warning, this chapter may be a bit on the 'M' side towards the end. Again, we're not changing the rating because it's not every chapter. So enjoy and leave us one! :)**

Tony laughed sarcastically. "_Me_? I'm your problem?" McGee rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You and your new little girlfriend. _That_'s my problem." Tony stood up and walked over to him, his fists curled up in a ball.

"Look, if you have feelings for Ziva, you better drop them. And now."

"Feelings for Ziva? What?"

"That's what you just said!"

"I do not, or have I ever had feelings for Ziva. She's like a sister to me, just like Kate was."

"Then what is bothering you?" Tony asked, his voice in its normal tone. McGee let out a sigh and then looked up at him.

"The team. What's going to happen if you and Ziva break up? The team is going to break up. On the field, it's not going to be the same. You'll be worried about Ziva, Ziva will be worried about you. The dynamic is, or will be, gone."

"You're worried about the team?" Tony repeated. McGee looked at him as if it was a stupid question.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"Alright, look, McWorry. Ziva and I are _not_ going to break up."

"Tony, you change girlfriends like you change underwear." McGee snapped.

"I don't wear underwear."

"My point is..."

"I still don't believe that you don't have feelings for her." McGee scoffed and rolled his eyes. He stood up from his chair, so that he was eye level with Tony.

"Why do I even try?" He mumbled. He started to walk into the restaurant, when Tony gripped his arm.

"Ziva and I are not going anywhere." Tony said. McGee jerked his arm away from him.

"Whatever." He said, just as the girls returned. Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Okay more shopping!" Abby squealed. Tony let out a sigh and picked up the bags, each of his fingers in use.

"We should've driven." He mumbled. McGee walked out first, followed by Abby. Ziva was about to follow them when Tony called her name. He dropped the multitude of bags and pulled her to him.

"What is wrong?"

"Stay away from McGee, please." He said.

"What? Why?" Tony kissed her on the lips and then picked up the bags again, walking through the building. Ziva was overly confused as she followed Tony.

Tony, Ziva and McGee followed Abby as she happily went through each store searching through all the clothes. About the fourth store, she jumped excitedly at the selection of black clothes. She gathered several items in her arms and hurried off to the dressing room. Ziva looked around for McGee, and he was on the opposite side of the store, standing there with bags in his arms. She walked over to Tony who was looking through clothes.

"Why do you not want me around McGee?" She asked him quietly. Tony sighed and stopped sorting through the clothes. He looked into Ziva's dark brown eyes.

"I think he has a...thing for you." He finally said. Ziva tried to hold in her laughter, but couldn't. Tony crossed his arms. "What is so funny?" He asked.

"Tony, you are being ridiculous. Stop being so overprotective. I can take care of myself." Ziva defended. Tony scoffed and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There is no such thing as overprotective when your girlfriend is a smoking hot assassin." Ziva laughed again and kissed him.

"Yes there is, Tony. You have proved that." She said. Abby came dancing out of the dressing room, plopping the items down on the counter. She held up one finger to the cashier.

"Hold those, please. I'm not done." She went back to the racks of clothes and continued to search through them, picking out about every other item, adding them to the ones already on her arm. Ziva and Tony were looking at clothes on the opposite side of the rack, and both slightly jumped when they heard Abby gasp. She ran over to Ziva with a shirt, on the hanger.

"I lied. You're trying this on." She said, practically pushing Ziva towards the back.

"Abby, I really..."

"Not an option. Now get in there." She said. Ziva sighed and opened the curtain door, closing it behind her. Abby went back to shopping and McGee was still in the front of the store, looking around with the many bags in his hands. Tony then turned to the dressing rooms. He smiled, realizing that Ziva was probably already _naked_ in one of them. He slowly walked over to the curtain and slipped in.

"Get out of here now, or I will call my husband." Ziva said, and then quickly turned around, her SIG aimed right at his head. Tony simply smiled.

"You're catching on." He said quietly. Ziva put her gun away and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing in here, Tony?" She asked.

"Need help trying that on?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, then, I'm here to do..." He put his arms around her waist and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips. Ziva wrapped her long arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. She then quickly broke it, though her body was aching for more.

"Tony..." She breathed.

"Hmm?" He asked, his lips leaving a trail of fire on her neck.

"Stop it." She said, placing two hands on his chest and pushing him back.

"Why?" He pouted.

"You should know by now the consequences of having sex when there are other people...around." She whispered.

"You owe me so big, Ziva David." He said.

"I will pay my debt." She said. He reluctantly let go of her and stepped back.

"So do you want to try this on?" He held up the outfit and moved it back and fourth, making it wave on the hanger.

"I do not want to try anything else on."

"You know Abby will just come in here and _make _you try it on." Ziva sighed and snatched it off of the hanger. Tony put his hands on top of hers and took the shirt from her. Tony pulled her close again and slipped his hands under her dress, slowly dragging them up until it was over her head. He put the shirt over her head and she put her arms through. Before pulling it down, he put his hands on her breasts and she let out a moan, probably louder than she wanted it to be. Abby looked towards the dressing room and then to McGee.

"Where is Tony?" She asked. McGee simply shrugged. Abby looked back at the dressing room and then back to the clothes. "I know where he is." She mumbled.

Tony smiled and leaned into her, whispering into her ear.

"_Shhhh__." _He then pulled her shirt down, slowly, sending chills up and down her entire body. He then put his large hands on her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. They continued to kiss until Tony's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Ziva broke the kiss and put her hand over his cell phone.

"Let me talk to her, Tony." She said. Tony kiss her on the lips again.

"I'll take care of it, Zi." He said. He stepped away from her and flipped open his phone.

_"Tony can we ...just talk?" _She said through the phone.

"Christina, no. I told you, I'm very happy. Do not call me again." He said and hung up the phone. Turning back to Ziva, he put his hands on her bare hips and pulled her close. "Now where were we?" He said seductively.

"Why won't you let me talk to her?"

"Because, Ziva. I handled it. She won't call again." Ziva had no choice but to smile as Tony's lips crashed onto hers. They continued to kiss and Ziva slipped her own hands under Tony's shirt, letting her fingers run through his chest hair and over his strong muscles.

"Hey Tony, how does that outfit look on Ziva?" Abby asked. He abruptly stopped kissing her and pulling on clothes. She quickly slipped on the skirt that matched the shirt. She pulled on Tony's shirt and spoke softly in his ear.

"Tonight."

She stepped out and held her arms out for Abby. "You are so buying that."

"No. I do not want anymore."

"Doesn't matter. You are so buying that." She repeated.

"I love it." Tony said.

"I _bet_ you do." Abby giggled. Ziva scoffed and pushed Tony out of her way, so that she could change into her regular clothes. Tony frowned and walked with Abby back to the racks of clothes. "So did you two have fun in there?" Tony looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The sex. In the dressing room."

"We didn't have sex." Tony replied.

"Come _on_ Tony. Everybody has sex in a dressing room at least _once_ in their lifetime." Abby said. Tony was about to reply when Ziva joined them.

"Can we go now?" She sighed and Tony looked down at her, smiling and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Zi's tired, Abs, let's go back."

"I am _not _tired." She defended, "I am just...shopped out."

"You're not the only one." Tony muttered, getting a glare from Abby, "And besides, Abs, if we don't get back, we're gonna run out of fingers for bags."

Abby sighed, almost defeated, "I suppose you're right." Both Tony and Ziva had to mask their smiles as Abby slumped her shoulders, starting back towards the cashier, "We'll go after I pay for this."

Once she was gone from sight, Ziva let out a sigh of relief and then jumped into Tony's arms, pulling his head down into a passionate kiss before letting go and leaning her forehead against his, "Thank you." She murmured, her eyes closed as she let go of him, Tony's hand immediately grabbing hers, their fingers intertwining together. The two started towards McGee, who was standing next to the front door to the store, the millions of bags around him in a sort of prison.

"We're going. Get moving." Tony snapped at him, and McGee sighed as he looked at Ziva. Ziva smiled and Tony glared at him more, "Stop staring and start picking 'em up!"

Ziva let go of Tony and bent down to help McGee pick them up, "I will help you, Tim." She quietly said as she picked up at least eight bags. McGee had ten. Abby came back with only one bag this time, and both she and Tony took the rest.

They started down the boardwalk again, passing by many shops along the way. They passed a jewelry store, which Abby wanted to go into, and they all protested, so they had to settle for window shopping. Abby stopped and stared in awe at the beautiful jewelry, and Tony briefly thought about how Ziva would look in any of the magnificent pieces. However, something caught his eye; a solid gold heart that was opened up to reveal that it was, in fact, a locket. He looked at Ziva, and then looked back at it, imagining her wearing it next to her Star of David. He continued to stare at the necklace before he heard Abby call his name. He snapped his head to the left and realized that they were already down the street. Tony ran to catch up, the bags making noises as they hit each other and his own body.

As they walked in silence, all he could think of was that gold necklace and how much he badly wanted Ziva to wear it. Finally, he made up his decision, "Uh...hey you guys?" Tony questioned, and they all stopped to turn and look at him, "I'm gonna...go..." He stuttered, "somewhere..." He finally decided, and Abby, McGee, and Ziva all raised an eyebrow, "So I'll catch you back at the house, okay?" Abby and McGee just nodded, but Ziva just stared at him as the other two started away.

She raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed, "Look, Zi, I'll only be gone for a moment." She just stared at him some more, and he slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll be back." He whispered, "Trust me....remember? Dessert." He murmured, hoping to get a smile, but not even the ghost of one crossed her lips. Tony sighed and then quickly started back down the street. Ziva stared after him, shaking her head before slowly starting back to catch up with Abby and McGee.

"You okay, Ziva?" Abby questioned, concern definite in her voice.

Ziva just slowly nodded, "I am fine, Abby."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "No you're not."

"Drop it, Abby." She muttered.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ziva, please!"

"Drop it, Abby." She muttered again, getting annoyed.

"Ziva," She sighed, "Please just tell me what's-"

"I said _drop it, _Abby!" She shouted before storming off into a huff, creating a large space between them. McGee and Abby just shared painful looks with each other before Abby went to catch up with Ziva. McGee looked over his shoulder as he walked, but could no longer see Tony. He just glared in the direction he left, wondering if they were already done.

Gibbs' jaw literally dropped to the ground as Abby, McGee, and Ziva all struggled to enter the house, for the bags kept getting in the way, "What the hell is all this?" Gibbs demanded, gesturing to the bags.

"Clothes!" Abby exclaimed.

"Whatdya do?" He demanded, "Buy the entire store?"

"Almost." McGee panted out as they started up another set of steps. McGee groaned as he followed Abby and Ziva up the stairs, dropping all of the bags into their room, "How you are going to get this on the airplane, I don't understand." McGee sighed before retiring to his own room to cool off. Abby flopped down onto the bed, closing her eyes as she sighed.

"Today was a _great _day." She said contently, "Wasn't it?" Ziva just stared at the mirror, her eyes transfixed on it.

"Yes." She murmured, in a trance, "It was." Abby furrowed her eyebrows together and sat up on her elbows, watching as she stared at the same fixated point for a couple of more seconds before breaking it and grabbing her purse off of the vanity chair, pulling out her cell phone. She checked for any new messages or missed calls and got nothing in return. She groaned softly before she pulled out a pair of athletic shorts and Tony's t-shirt. She changed quickly, pulled her hair back into a bun, grabbed her cell phone, which she checked for new messages again, and her book before starting out of the room, not making a sound.

She walked down the stairs, softly, her padded feet making no sound as she did so. As she entered the living room, she realized it was empty, gave a sigh of relief, and sat down on the far end of the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest as she opened up her book. Eventually, she was going to be done, especially since she only had one chapter left. However, as much as she wanted to read it, she couldn't. Her mind kept going back to Tony. Her eyes stayed fixed on the spot right above her book, giving the illusion that she was reading as she pondered the situation she was in. Tony had made it very clear that he had feelings for her, even if they were just by using his hands, but she wanted it to be more than that. When he asked her to move in with him, she believed that he was just trying to get her into bed with him. But when she heard the fact that he wanted her to become the only Mrs. DiNozzo, she become completely _scared. _And the fact that she was scared scared her. She would never admit it to him, especially to him, but she was incredibly nervous. They had only been together for a couple of days, and he was already asking her to move in with him. Granted, the last couple of days had been complete bliss, but still. What if this didn't turn out the way that either of them wanted? What if the store clerk in the lingerie store was right? What if she _was _only a 'play thing'? She brought her legs closer to her. No, that couldn't...wouldn't...be it.

And then there was the fact that suddenly, his ex-girlfriend was calling him again. She wasn't one to get jealous, well, not _this _jealous, but she definitely felt the vibes. But, the fact that Tony refused to let her talk to her was what got her even more nervous. Tony wasn't...seeing someone behind her back, was he? No, he couldn't be. At least, she didn't think that he was that stupid as to cheat on a Mossad Assassin. But why was she suddenly calling him? And why wouldn't he let her answer his phone and talk to her? And why did he just suddenly run off and leave her...leave _them _in the boardwalk?

Her intense thinking was cut off by a sound outside, and she quickly stood up, racing towards the window as she pushed the curtain aside, staring down the street. She sighed, realizing that it wasn't Tony coming back, as she thought.

She closed the curtain and looked down. What could he possibly be doing? After standing there for a couple more seconds, she returned back to the couch, picking up her book, placing it in her lap, and then picking up her cell phone. She stared at it for several seconds before flipping it open and scrolling through her contacts, opening it up to Tony. She hesistated, with her finger over the 'send' button. "Ziver?" She heard, his voice soft and caring. She turned around quickly and came face to face with Gibbs, who stood on the other side of the couch.

"Gibbs." She nodded as turned back around, staring back at her cell phone, pondering whether or not to call him. Gibbs smirked slightly, sighed, and then walked around, sitting down next to her. He placed his hands on top of hers, gently, and tugged at the phone before she let him close it in her hands, with a sigh. He placed it on the table and put his hands between his parted legs, clasping his hands together as he turned to look at her.

"So." He started, "What's on your mind?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Then you mind explaining to me where DiNozzo is?"

Ziva sighed, turning away, "I...I do not know, Gibbs." She admitted, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to want to know."

"I..."

"You were just trying to call him." He reiterated, and she sighed.

"Why do you even care where he is?"

"Why do you?" He fired back.

"Because he and I are...together." She fumbled with the word. It truly felt awkward to say in front of Gibbs.

"I know that." He quietly said, his mind thinking back to him watching them on the beach.

"So why is it strange that Tony did not come home with us? He has done similar things like this with us. Need I remind you of Jeanne Benoit?"

"Well it's just...he's not here, and the past couple of days, he hasn't been able to keep his hands off of you. Coming home without him was..." He let his sentence dangle in the air between them, "...different." He finally chose his word.

Ziva shook her head, "I do not know where he went. All he told me was that he needed to go somewhere, and that was about an hour ago. He has yet to return, obviously." She looked down at her lap, very uncharacteristcally.

There was a short silence between the two before Gibbs spoke up, "What's wrong, Ziva?"

"Nothing." Her answer was short, fast, to the point, and Gibbs knew she was lying.

"Something happen with DiNozzo?"

"No." She looked him dead in the eyes.

Gibbs smirked, "Well you proved that you can lie. Now tell me the truth, Ziver."

"I..." She paused, sighing, "I do not know why I am so upset about it, but..." She looked at Gibbs, and he just stared at her, waiting for her to continue, "One of Tony's ex-girlfriends called him at least twice today. He picked up each time, and refused to let me speak to her. Now I know that it is silly to worry over it, but I just am feeling that he might not be...entirely..." She sighed again, taking a deep breath as she looked back at Gibbs, "Faithful. To me, that is."

Gibbs stared at her, trying to process the information. Ziva wrung her hands together and occassionally played with her necklace before dropping her hands back to her lap, "Tony wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Ziva." He said, quietly, and she turned to look at him, biting back the sob that was trying to escape her. She blinked her eyes more rapidly, and Gibbs placed a tenative hand on her thigh, leaning towards her, "Cause if he did, I'd kick his ass." Ziva smiled just slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Look, DiNozzo can sometimes be a jack-ass. Though I hope you're right."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "About what?"

"Tony. Changing. One day, he's going to wake up and realize that he's not the same jock fresh outta college, and that not every woman is going to throw themselves at him anymore. He's gonna realize that he's gotta settle down before he gets too old. Let's just pray that's soon." Ziva just stared at Gibbs, blinking. That was a _lot, _both literally and figuratively, coming from Gibbs. He then got up, handing her back her book before starting out of the living room, leaving her to sit there, staring at the spot he just vacated. Ziva took in Gibbs' words, and then turned her head towards the window, standing up and quietly moving across the floor, peeking beneath it just a bit, staring onto the empty street.

No Tony.

She sighed and closed the curtain before returning back to the couch, sitting down as she opened up her book. However, her heart was thumping too hard and the fact that Tony's ex-girlfriend kept calling him, the fact that he wasn't there, and the fact that she was going to be moving in with him in just a matter of days forced her to become way too nervous to concentrate.

She sighed deeply, once again, and then folded the corner of the page in her book, opening it back up and folding it again. She reached over and checked her phone one more time. Maybe sex was just what she needed to calm her nerves. That is, if Tony returned.

Around two hours later, Tony finally made his return, sighing as he entered the house, dumping the bags down onto the ground, "Jeez, those things just seemed to be getting heavier and heavier."

_So did my heart. _Ziva angrily thought as she entered the kitchen, arms crossed, "Where have you been?" She demanded, and Tony ran a hand through his hair, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She shrugged him off, "Calling your _ex-_girlfriend?" She asked, and Tony groaned.

"Ziva, I don't love her."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" He just pressed his lips up against hers, and she pushed him away, again, placing two hands on his chest.

"Ziva, just trust me. Christina and I..." He sighed, running another hand through his hair. He turned and looked out the window before finally deciding. He grabbed her arm, "Come on. Let's go." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Outside. We need to talk alone. In private. Where people can't listen in." He responded, taking her hand in his, their fingers automatically intertwining together. Ziva wanted to let go, for she was incredibly upset that Tony may have unearthed these feelings that he had for Christina, but there was part of her that didn't want it to be true.

Once they were outside, walking on the soft white sand, the dark clouds looming over them, signaling that a storm was coming, Ziva turned to him, "Okay. We are outside. Talk."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything. About Christina."

Tony sighed, "Okay." he agreed, nodding, "She and I dated for about a year and a half in college. I mean, we fooled around with other people, but we always forgave each other..."

"Stop." Ziva said, and he not only stopped talking, but stopped walking as well, "Are you expecting me to be like this? Like Christina? One of those people that you date for a while but you mess around with others as well?"

"No." Tony growled, tightening his grip on her hand, "I was different then."

She shrugged, "Ah, you could have fooled me."

Tony ignored her and started walking again, leaving Ziva no choice but to follow him, "We dated sophomore year and half of junior year, but I mean, come on, I was at OSU, which means like what? Hundreds of women to be with. But we did...she was actually my first...serious...relationship." He admitted, and Ziva just stared down at her feet as they continued to walk, "She would sneak into my dorm and then my apartment at nights and sleep with me; bugged the crap out of my roommate cause I wouldn't let him join in." He chuckled at the memory.

"Was she pretty?" Ziva finally asked.

"Gorgeous." He said, stopping as he stared out over the ocean, "Gorgeous." he repeated, almost as if he was reminiscing in a memory that he wanted to be real, and Ziva just stared at him, her heart nearly breaking.

"Is she going to meet you when we get back home?"

Tony shook his head, "No."

She had to hide the smile on her face, so she bit the inside of her mouth.

"Tell me more." She said, even though deep inside she secretly didn't want to know. But then again, it could strengthen their already strong relationship.

He continued, "She was gorgeous...smart....funny, wanted to be an English teacher for a High School." He laughed, "Big party person. Though, after we broke up...." Tony took in a deep breath, "She slept around too much. After she finished sleeping with the rest of the fraternity, I hadn't seen her since."

"What happened?" She carefully asked, making sure that her voice didn't break.

"What do you mean?"

"If she was so perfect, why did you break up? Why am _I_ standing here next to you, holding your hand instead of her?"

He looked down at her, "She was drinker. She thought we were getting married and spending the rest of our lives together." He looked down at his feet and sighed, "That's when I broke up with her." He looked back up, staring forward, not at Ziva as he shifted his hand in hers, "I think I may be the reason for her...pain." He chose the word carefully, "I never thought of it that way before." He quietly said, as if he was talking to himself, and finally seeing clearly for the first time. He then snapped out of it and squeezed Ziva's hand, looking up at her, "But I didn't want to get married to her. Not just 'cause I was in college. But because I knew she wasn't the right one."

"How did you know?" She carefully asked, and Tony smiled at her, turning towards her, taking her other hand in his as well so that he was grasping both of her hands.

"Cause I didn't feel the same way that I do now. With you." She couldn't help but smile.

"Tony..." She breathed as he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him as he pulled at her lips in a tender, romantic kiss.

Inside the house, Gibbs stood in front of the window of the kitchen that gave a view of the beach. He watched his two agents as they kissed and he sighed. Obviously she wasn't upset anymore, "Gibbs?" He turned slightly to see Abby standing there, hugging Bert to her.

"Abs?" He questioned, "You okay?"

She nodded and walked towards him, till she was standing next to the silver haired man, "Are _you _okay?"

He just nodded, slowly, as his eyes were still fixed on the two. Abby looked out the window and smiled down at Tony and Ziva, who finally broke their kiss and were now walking the length of the beach, the water laping at their ankles as he kicked some of the water up, spraying her. She laughed and Abby watched as Gibbs slightly smiled, his eyes watering. Abby gasped and couldn't help it leave her lips, "Are you crying?" She demanded, suddenly, and he blinked a couple of times before turning towards her.

"No." He said, simply, looking at them again.

Abby decided to drop it, not wanting to bring up any kinds of old feelings that he may be feeling when looking at the couple, "You know, Ziva seemed upset with Tony before." Abby commented, and Gibbs nodded again.

"Yeah." He admitted, "DiNozzo's 'charm' really works." He joked, but it came out more as a scoff.

Abby smiled with closed lips and shook her head, "No. It's not the DiNozzo charm." Gibbs just stared at her, "It's love." She smiled as she watched them start back towards the house, smiles plastered so largely on their faces that neither Abby nor Gibbs thought that they would ever come off.

Gibbs and Abby parted their separate ways as Tony and Ziva entered the house, Tony pressing his lips up against hers before he led her into the living room and sat down on the couch, letting out a groan as they both sank into the cold cushions. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He let his head fall back on the couch.

"I'm beat." He mumbled. Ziva laughed and put her arm around his chest.

"That's too bad." She commented. Tony sat up quickly and looked at her.

"I'm not _that_ tired." He replied. She giggled and he let his head fall back again. Ziva reached further and grabbed the TV remote, switching it on. She flipped through the channels.

"What do you want to watch, Tony?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she looked up at him and smiled. Maybe he _was_ that tired. She turned her attention back to the television. She started to doze off herself. They both slept peacefully until the junior agent walked in and took their dinner orders. McGee nodded and left the room and Tony pulled Ziva closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready for dessert." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"As am I." She replied. Tony grinned and kissed her again, but jumped up from her when Gibbs spoke.

"Saw that, DiNozzo." He said. 

"Sorry boss." Tony said.

"I expect everyone packed and ready to go at 0500 in the morning." Gibbs announced.

"Zero five hundred?" Tony asked.

"That's what I said, DiNozzo." He said.

"That's a little early, don't you think?"

"No, I do not." Gibbs said. Tony took his seat again on the couch, and the place was dead silent until McGee returned. Ziva and Abby were the first ones at the table, followed by Gibbs, and then Tony. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked up at Ziva, who was separating food, so he quickly opened his phone and looked at it. He closed it quietly so that it would continue to go unnoticed by Ziva.

He had five missed calls, but didn't even bother to look at the call log, he already knew who was calling him. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He _told_ her to stop calling him.

"Tony? You okay?" Abby asked from her seat next to him.

Tony snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, I'm fine Abs." He said. Abby smiled and took another bite. Ziva looked over at him and he simply smiled. She knew something was bothering him. He only went back to his meal, slowly chewing. Ziva stetched her leg out and wrapped her foot around Tony's ankle. He looked up at her and smiled. He returned the gesture. Gibbs stopped eating and slowly turned towards Tony.

"Is there a reason you're playing footsy with me, DiNozzo?" Tony's eyes grew wide and Ziva had to hold in her laugh. Abby didn't. McGee only rolled his eyes.

"Sorry boss." He mumbled. Gibbs only continued to stare. "This one's on me." He said and slapped himself on the back of the head. Gibbs, of course, was the first to finish his meal. He threw away the trash and walked back to the table.

"Go to bed. Early day tomorrow." He said, and with that, he went up the stairs. Tony let out a sigh and reached for Ziva's hand across the table. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"I can't believe this vacation is almost over." He said. Both Ziva and Abby smiled, but McGee responded by pushing his food away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Tony turned and glared at him. "Knock it off, DiNozzo."

"No, you knock it off. Quit having feelings for my girlfriend." Abby and Ziva just looked at each other.

"I don't!" McGee yelled. He stood up from the table and went up the stairs. Abby only looked at Tony. She too got up and went up the stairs, into McGee's room.

"Tony. Why do you think Tim has feelings for me?" Ziva asked.

"Because he's a pathetic probie who can't get his own women." Tony snapped. Ziva laughed.

"Tony, McGee is your partner."

"No he's not. _You _are my partner."

"We are all a team. You need to go and apologize." Tony laughed.

"No I don't." Ziva stood up, walked around the table and leaned down to him.

"No sex until you and Tim are friends again." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs into her room. Tony let out a sigh.

Damn her.

Now he had to go apologize. He'd been waiting for Ziva for too long. And he wanted his dessert. He finally reached his _old_ room and was about to open the door when Abby did for him. She closed it behind her. "Ziva's making me apologize." Tony said.

"Good. You need to." Abby said. Tony opened the door again. He closed it, but didn't walk anymore. He stuck his hands in his pockets. He let out a sigh.

"Look. I'm sorry. So we're done?" Tony turned and put his hand on the knob.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Tony sighed.

"Alright, look. I know you don't have feelings for Ziva." He then mumbled under his breath, "She's way out of your leauge." He then walked slightly closer to McGee's bed, "You're concerned for the team. And I was being..."

"A dick?" McGee finished.

"I was going to say overprotective." Tony outstretched his hand and McGee quickly shook it. Nothing else was said as Tony turned and walked towards the door. He walked across the hall and into the girls room. "You owe me bigtime." He said. Ziva smiled. She was laying on the bed, her head propped up with her arm, reading her book.

"Thank you." She said, she returned to her book and Tony groaned.

"When are you going to finish?"

"I am on the last chapter." She replied.

"Good." Tony said. He did a superman into the middle of the bed and propped his head onto his arm, leaning over Ziva. He took his free hand and slowly dragged it up her arm. "You done yet?" He asked.

"No." Ziva replied.

"What about now?"

"No." Ziva said again. He looked over at Abby, who was reading a magazine, and then turned back to Ziva. He moved the sleeve of _his_ shirt and kissed the top of her shoulder.

"Now?" Ziva turned her head and looked up at him. He grinned and gave her a kiss.

"I will kill you if you do not shut up." She said, and returned to reading. He saw one of her curls hanging and stuck his finger through it and played with it, eventually running his fingers through all of her hair. In his boredness, he began to hum, and when he got to the chorus, he sang. Abby put down her magazine and looked at him.

"Do you know anything else, Tony?" He smiled.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Frank Sinatra is all you ever sing!"

"I mean come on, it's old blue eyes!" Abby laughed and returned to her magazine. Tony returned to playing with Ziva's hair and singing the song. He stopped when he heard her book close. "You're done?!" He said happily.

"Yes..." She said. He pulled her close and began kissing her, when Abby spoke.

"Nope. Now it's bedtime." She said. "Remember we have to be ready to go at 5 in the morning.

"But it's only...2200!" Tony whined. Ziva kissed him on the lips and sank down into her pillow. Tony groaned, "Fine." He said and pulled Ziva close. He whispered into her ear, very quietly, "Dessert?" She turned over, so that she was facing him and gave him a kiss. He pulled her even closer and nuzzled into her neck. Their legs were tangled up and they were so close that they could hear each other's heart beat. The thunder rumbled outside, causing Ziva to pull on him even more. "Ziva..." He whispered. She looked up at him and he swallowed. "I..." He stopped again. "I want us to be alone." He whispered. Ziva nodded. They untangled their legs and slipped out of the bed, quickly moving towards the door. To their relief, they heard a slight snore from Abby.

Rain now poured outside, and as soon as they were down the stairs, Tony's lips were on hers, pushing her against the wall. Tony broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard. He leaned his forehead against hers. Tony ran his hands down her arms and intertwined his fingers with hers, kissing her again. Ziva broke it, and spoke softly.

"I need you now, Tony." She said quietly. Tony only nodded and opened the front door, the storm now directly over the house. Tony picked her up bridal style and carried over her and closed the door behind him. He put his lips back on hers and slipped his hands under her wet shirt, only breaking the kiss to get it over her head. Ziva did the same, and then run her fingers over his wet torso.

Tony trailed kisses down her neck and worked on her bra, when he finally got it loose, he brought his hands up and massaged them, causing a moan to escape Ziva's lips. She started to work on his belt, since he never changed from his jeans he had on. She finally got it loose, and at this point his mouth was on hers again. He slipped her shorts down with her panties, leaving her completely naked. Ziva finally got his jeans and boxers down, and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He broke the kiss and Ziva moaned again, he was torturing her.

"Tony..." She warned. He grinned and put his lips on hers again as he entered her.

"Ziva, do you know what you do to me?" He said, his pace now increasing. The loud rumbles of thunder blocked Ziva's screams throughout the night and they finally collapsed in each others arms. Both breathing hard, Tony flipped them over so that Ziva was on top of him. She nuzzled into his neck. "Finally." Tony mumbled. Ziva chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"We were left alone." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes." She said. She started to get off of him when he stopped her. "We need to go back in, Tony."

"In a minute. Let's just...rest." He said. Ziva had no choice but agree, she was tired anyway. Soon they were both fast asleep, the storm raging outside.


	12. Chapter 12: Home

Gibbs was the first one up, as usual. He went downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee, and then back upstairs to pack his clothes. He was done in about five minutes, because, unlike the rest of his team, he didn't pack enough clothes for three months. And now they even had more, after shopping with Abby. He put his bag by the door and climbed the stairs again. He walked into the first room, his intent to wake the girls. He stopped when he realized that only _one_ girl was in the bed. He turned and looked out of their room door, across the hall at the other. He silently walked over and walked in, finding McGee up and packing his suitcase.

"Um, morning boss." McGee said. He zipped up his suitcase and stood up to his full height.

"You seen Tony?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the senior field agent's bed.

"Nope. Figured he slept with Ziva." Gibbs only glared at him. "I meant in the same bed, boss." Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room. "So, where is he?" McGee asked.

"Don't know. Be ready to go in half an hour." McGee suddenly had an image of one Anthony DiNozzo running down the tarmac in effort to catch the plane that was leaving him. He grinned at the thought.

Gibbs went across the hall to wake Abby. It wasn't hard, due to the fact that Gibbs told her she could have a Caf-Pow! soon. She packed her suitcases and met McGee out in the hall. She grinned, "Morning Timmy!" She said happily.

"Morning." McGee replied.

"So I'm gonna need yours and Tony's help with those." She pointed to the pile of bags that sat in her room, filled to the brim with clothes. McGee groaned. "So where is Tony?" Abby asked. McGee shrugged.

"I don't know." Abby chuckled.

"Then you better get started, Timmy." She said. McGee looked at the pile of bags again. He let out a sigh as Abby disappeared downstairs. He sighed and walked into the room, looping each of his fingers through a bag.

"Ten bags down, two million to go." McGee mumbled.

"Morning Gibbs." Abby said happily. She then looked around the room. "Where's Ziva?" Gibbs only shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. He sat down his coffee and called up the stairs.

"McGee!" McGee walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at the silver-haired man.

"Yeah boss?"

"Lets get these bags in the car." McGee let out a deep sigh.

"But I just..." He stopped. It was pointless. He was officially the bag boy. "On it." Gibbs walked out of the front door, coffee in his right hand, a suitcase in his left. He walked to the car, and began to open the door when he stopped.

There lay Tony, naked, holding Ziva, naked. Gibbs let out a sigh. He briefly thought about driving them to the airport, just like that and make them suffer. He slammed the car door shut and went to the trunk placing his suitcase in. He left the trunk open, and he left Tony and Ziva laying there as he went back inside. He gathered all the suitcases, including Tony and Ziva's, and the results of Abby's shopping spree.

"This is the last one..." McGee started as he walked past the backseat of the car. "Um...boss? I found Tony and Ziva." Gibbs looked at him.

"Yeah, I know, McGee."

"Well shouldn't we wake them?" Gibbs slammed the trunk closed, it shook the entire car as he did so. "You're handling it." McGee said. He hurried back up the stairs and into the house.

Tony quickly opened his eyes, realizing that the earthquake he just felt wasn't a dream. He then realized where he was and what he was wearing. "Oh shit." He mumbled. Ziva stirred on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "No Ziva, don't sit up. Gibbs." He said quietly. He was now feeling around the car for a shirt. Ziva groaned. Gibbs opened the door and Tony looked up at him.

"Get dressed." Was all he said. He slammed the door shut, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. Tony stopped the search for clothes and rubbed his face with his hands. Ziva sat up on Tony and looked around.

"What happend?" She asked.

"We fell asleep. No, we didn't just fall asleep. We fell asleep in the _nude_." Tony said, and couldn't help but grin. Ziva scoffed.

"I told you we should have went back in last night." She pulled on her bra and then Tony's shirt, which was still damp. She then started the search for her panties. She finally found them, and how they ended up on the front dashboard, she didn't know. Before she reached for them, she turned to Tony. "We are so dead." She commented. She then reached for them and Tony watched her.

"Yeah. But last night?" He asked. She quickly slipped them on and added her shorts. "Totally worth it." He said. Ziva rolled her eyes and got out of the car, leaving naked Tony in the backseat alone. He got dressed and got out of the car and met up with Ziva. They walked in together and Gibbs stood in their way, blocking any chance they had to escape. Abby and McGee stood behind him, the grin never leaving their faces. When Gibbs still didn't say anything, Abby hooked her arm into McGee's.

"Come on McGee, lets go make sure we got everything from the basement." She said and pulled him down the stairs.

"You know that's a rental, right?" Gibbs asked. Tony and Ziva only looked at each other. Gibbs spoke again. "You two couldn't have waited until we were back in DC?" Tony couldn't help but grin.

"Nope." He said. He and Ziva both felt a hard headslap. Gibbs walked around him and started out of the door.

"We're leaving in 10." He said.

"That doesn't give us much time to pack, boss." Tony said.

"You're already packed, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. Tony looked down at his wardrobe. A damp, dirty pair of blue jeans and green polo. He groaned.

"How am I supposed to change?" He whined. Abby and McGee were now standing with them.

"I know how you can change." Abby said happily.

"How?" Tony asked.

"Follow me!" She said. She ran up the stairs and into her and Ziva's room. There on the bed lay clean clothes for both Tony and Ziva. Tony grabbed Abby by the shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bless you, Abby." He said.

"Well I figured you two were...off somewhere, and I assumed that you wouldn't have clothes. I was right." She said and then left the room. Tony and Ziva quickly changed and ran down the stairs, just as Gibbs cranked the car. Gibbs and McGee were already in one car, and Abby quickly joined them. Tony had the keys and started to the driver's door; Ziva went to the passenger side.

"Um, Zi?" He said. Ziva looked up at him.

"Would you mind riding with Gibbs? I have something...I need to take care of." He said. He walked around to her.

"I do not mind, Tony." Tony smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I am leaving in 30 seconds." Gibbs threatened.

"I'll see you in a little while?" He said, kissing her again.

"DiNozzo..." Tony looked at Gibbs and then back at Ziva, as he walked back around to the driver's side door. He got in and promptly left the driveway. Ziva watched him. What could he possibly have to do?

"Ziva do you want to _walk_ to DC?" Gibbs asked. Ziva snapped back into reality and walked around the car, getting in the backseat with Abby. She leaned on her hand and stared out the window.

Tony was up to something.

And she didn't like it.

* * *

Tony drove down the boardwalk until he reached his destination and groaned when he realized he had to parallel park. And if he didn't hurry, he was going to miss the plane. When he finally made it into the spot, he got out and jogged into the store. The cashier recognized him from the previous day, so she already had it out on the counter. He picked it up and smiled.

"She's gonna love that." The cashier said. Tony nodded in agreement.

"I hope so." He said. The cashier told him his total and he pulled out his wallet when his cell phone rang. He pulled it off of his belt and flipped it open.

"Hey Ziva." He said.

_"Ziva, who's Ziva?" _Christina asked. Tony took the phone off of his ear and looked at the caller ID.

"The love of my life. I thought I told you not to call me again." He took his credit card out and handed it to the cashier.

"_You're married?" _Tony sighed into the phone. He knew hanging up on her again would only result in more calls. And he didn't need that, especially when Ziva was with him.

"What do you want Christina?"

"_I just want to talk, Tony. You don't miss me?" _She asked.

"Maybe I did a long time ago." He admitted. "But that was a long time ago."

_"Tony all those feelings you had for me do not just go away._" The cashier handed him his receipt and the bag and he got into the car.

"They did." He simply said.

_"We can't even try?" _

"No." She tried to hide it, but he could hear her crying.

"_Where are you living now? Can we meet up for lunch? You know, just to catch up?" _

"No." Tony said again. His voice was firm. She was now sobbing.

_"Tony I was stupid. I love you." _

"Do not call me again." He said and hung up the phone. He pulled up to the airport and parked his rental. His phone rang again on his side; he silenced it and then turned it off. He met up with the team in the airport, who were all waiting on Abby to get through security. It took her twice as long as any normal person. Ziva walked up to him and he smiled.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yep." He said. He kissed her on the forehead and they both sat down. He put his hand on her thigh and spoke softly, "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight...with you." He said. Ziva smiled slightly and was very relieved when the intercom announced boarding for their flight. Her heart raced. What did she get herself into?

* * *

Ziva David closed the door to her apartment quietly, closing her eyes as she did so. She took a deep breath as she looked around. Soon, it would be all packed into boxes, nothing but the bare furniture as a skeleton of the life that she was leaving behind. For Tony. She took another deep breath as she closed her eyes again, tighter this time. Finally, she let go of the door knob and slowly started into the living room, her suitcase being tugged carefully behind her. She dropped it right when she finished going down the small step between the entryway and the living room itself.

She stared at the trinkets that lined her mantle and the bookshelves. Running a hand through her hair, she sat down on the very edge of the couch, wringing her hands together. Her heart thumped in her chest. She hated herself. She shouldn't be this scared. It was just...moving in with another man. Another man that was currently running off to do unexpected things. Another man whose psycho ex-girlfriend kept calling him. Another man that wouldn't let her deal with the situation.

She groaned as she buried her head in her hands, unable to think clearly. Her temples throbs as she massaged them with her fingers. A five hour flight from Panama City to Washington DC as well as the rain delay in Panama City for about six hours didn't help this massive headache at all. She stared down at the clock. It was almost midnight; 2300h. She couldn't believe that the team actually spent part of their day in the office. Well, she actually could. According to Gibbs, if they didn't work when they got back from Panama City, then they would be 'standing in the front of the unemployment line'. That wasn't how Ziva wanted to spend her Saturday, or Sunday in a matter of hours.

She stared at the amount of stuff she'd have to pack up, and she crossed the apartment, opening up the closet door and pulling out several boxes. She stared at them for several seconds, closing her eyes for just a couple, before standing up and placing them on the white couch. She sighed as she stared at them, in her hands. The last time she had moving boxes out was...when Jenny died. And she was being transferred back to Israel. Away from Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky..._Tony. _

She was about to pack the boxes when she shook her head and promptly walked over, grabbed her suitcase, and started into her bedroom. She took a shower and changed quickly, not bothering to deal with packing tonight. She was much too tired and nervous. She crawled under the covers and turned off the lamp on the beside table, her eyes staying wide open as she stared forward through the night, the moonlight illuminating the wood floors as it crept through the sheer curtains.

And slowly, she fell asleep, the sound of her thumping heart lulling her deeper.

She ignored the phone that continued to ring in the other room.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sipped his coffee happily as he stood in the elevator. Finally, he was able to get _good _coffee. And he was able to go one day without watching Tony and Ziva play grab ass with each other. Well, he hoped so. As the elevator doors opened, his cell phone rang, "Yeah, Gibbs." He responded.

_"Gibbs. It's Ziva." _

"Ziva?" He questioned.

"_Yes. I am sorry, but I will not be able to make it in today."_He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Sleeping with DiNozzo..." He started, but then stopped as he realized that Tony was already sitting at his desk.

"_No. I am...sick, Gibbs."_"Stay home then." He said, and then closed his phone, entering the bullpen.

"Morning, boss!" McGee chirped and Gibbs just nodded.

"Hey, boss." Tony said, "Where's Ziva?"

"Not coming in today." He responded, not looking at him as he took his seat at his desk, letting out a content sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well why not?" Tony demanded. He wanted..._needed _to know the whereabouts of his girlfriend. The last time that she didn't come into work, she was accused of murder and was on the run from the FBI, NCIS, and Mossad. His heart sank.

"Just called in sick." he responded as he started up his computer when Tony stood up, gearing up, "DiNozzo." He said, calmly.

"Yes, boss?" He questioned and Gibbs just pointed to his seat, "But I gotta go check on her. You know, make sure she's okay."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him and pointed again at his seat, this time with more force, "You aren't going anywhere, DiNozzo. And if you leave to go and 'visit' her, I'm personally going to make sure that your ass is in the front of the unemployment line."

"Aw, come on!" Tony complained, "Dontcha think that's a little harsh?" He questioned.

"Nope." Was his simple answer, "Gonna go and catch up with Duck. You two finish that paperwork. DiNozzo." He called again, and he looked up at him, "Do Ziva's for her as well, wouldya?" He questioned, turning around as he exited towards the back elevator, smirking just slightly.

McGee chuckled under his breath and Tony glared at him, "Don't take sides, probie." He muttered before staring down at the massive amount of paper work on his desk. He sighed. He'd be here all night.

Six boxes were fully packed and sitting by the door, and she was just finishing taping one when she sighed and stared down at the cardboard. She closed her eyes as she slowly sank down to the floor, plopping down on it. She had been alone, in her apartment, packing, since 0800h this morning. Currently, it was around 1800h, and her stomach was growling. She hadn't eaten anything all day, her heart thumping in her head, her mind reeling about the possibilities of what horrible things could come from living with _Tony. _

Carefully, she pushed herself up off of the floor and crossed the floor to the kitchen. She threw open the refrigerator door and stared at what she had in there. Several bottles of beer and a bottle of wine that was shoved up in the back were the only two things that looked, and smelled, somewhat appetizing. She reached for a beer and then stopped, pulling back as she stared at the bottle of red wine. Beer or wine? She groaned and then grabbed each of them. Why choose when you can have both?

Setting them down on the counter, she used a church key to snap the cap of the beer off, taking a swig. It tasted disgusting, but she felt her heartrate decrease, and she smiled slightly. She then reached up and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, pouring herself half a glass of wine as she brought both of them out into the living room. She downed half of the beer in one gulp, her hands still slightly shaking from her nervousness. She finished taping up the box on the couch and then went for another one. Realizing that there was nothing left in the living room, she started into the bedroom.

She placed the box on the bed and then walked over and opened up her armoire, staring at the cargo pants, sweaters, and other shirts that she kept. Her hand stayed in their positions, one on each door as she took in a deep breath and carefully pulled out her clothing. One by one she placed them into the box. Slowly. She folded them perfeclty. Not a wrinkle in any of them. Once she was done with that box, she packaged it up and grabbed another one, this one containing personal items such as a quilt that belonged to her father, a picture of her, Ari, and Tali, and a couple of Jewish sentimental items. And that was when she stopped. She gripped the sides of the box tightly as she closed her eyes. She only had the bathroom left. She only had a couple of more boxes to pack, and that was it. Then she would be giving herself completely to Tony.

She took in a shaky breath, trying to force herself to become calm. Her entire aparment was nearly bare, and she felt as if she was leaving again. To go to Israel. Another shaky breath. Painful memories came roaring back to her, and before she knew it, there was a light knock on her door. Not thinking twice, she crossed the floor and tried to get her head on straight as she un-did the deadlock and then opened it up for whoever was standing on the other side.

She froze.

Tony.

She didn't say anything, she just opened up the door for him and then walked back into the bedroom. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and closed the door behind him. He looked around the apartment and noticed that it was completely bare, except for the furniture. He smiled as he saw the boxes. He took off his jacket of his suit and untucked his shirt as he started into her bedroom, where she still stood, staring at the open box. Just...staring. He sat down on the bed and looked up at her.

"You okay?" He questioned, "Boss said you were sick." He tentatively brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips linger on the side of her head for a moment before dropping it.

"I am fine." She said. Her answer to everything. 'Fine'. It was always a short response.

"Well then why didn't you come to work?"

"Did you not notice how much work I have to do?" She snapped at him, her eyes meeting his as he sat back a little, his expression softening.

"I'm...sorry, Ziva. I just..." She sighed and regretted it immediately. Her temples throbbed some more as she caressed them with her index fingers, her eyes closing.

"That was uncalled for." She spoke softly, "Forgive me."

Tony nodded, "Sure." He said, simply. He sighed, "You uh...okay?"

She paused for a moment before deciding to lie, "Fine." She said, snapping just a little again as she shoved the box closed, tapping it up as she nearly shoved it off of the bed. She stared down at the cream comforter for a while before Tony patted it.

"Sit?" He offered and she just graciously sat down, on the very edge, ready to fall off at any time, her hands wringing together in an attempt to cover up the nervousness running through her. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he didn't think that that would be the best thing for her at the moment. Well maybe not for _his _well-being. If he wanted to live. He didn't know what would set her off and just shove her gun into his face, but he didn't want to take his chances. They sat in silence for a moment or two before Tony grinned, "Hey, so you wanna know what McGeek did today?"

"No."

"Okay, so he was using his-" He stopped and let his smile slowly fade off of his face as he realized that she didn't say 'yes'. Tony fumbled with his words, "Do you...need help with anything?"

"No."

He sighed, "Okay." He patted her leg and then stood up. He started out of the bedroom when he stopped, reaching into his pocket, "Oh yeah!" He smiled, "I gotcha this." He pulled it out as she looked up at him, "You know, an extra key to my apartment." He grabbed her hand and placed it in it, smiling as he did so before he watched her face completely fall as she stared at the gold key. He could have sworn that he saw a tear threatening to fall in her eyes, glistening. He quickly bent down next to her, "You okay, Zi?" he questioned, putting his hand on her knee, shaking it ever so slightly. He wanted her to be happy. This wasn't how he expected her to act when he asked her to move in with him. In fact, this was the exact opposite. He didn't want her to be...upset.

"I am having second thoughts about moving in with you, Tony, I will be honest." She didn't look up at him. He sighed as his heart nearly broke. He didn't want her to _not _move in with him, but he wanted her to be happy.

"I understand." He finally decided, after a couple of seconds of actually getting his brain to register what happened, "Look, Ziva. Look at me." She looked up into his eyes, "Before you make a final decision." He paused, "I want you to think about it." She just stared at him, "I don't want you making a decision you're gonna regret." She just nodded. She had never felt so helpless and vulnerable. He placed both hands on her knees as he lifted himself up to her, pressing his lips against hers, stroking her hair as he stood to his full form, "Call me later." He pleaded before starting out the door and into the living room. However, he stopped as he felt another item burning a hole in his pocket. He looked to his left and noticed the now empty dresser there, and he reached in, placing the object onto the dresser before leaving, without looking back.

The door closed silently behind him, and that's when she finally looked up, taking in another big, shaky breath. She stood up, slowly, and walked over to the dresser, where she saw what he had dropped onto it. She picked it up with shaking hands and realized it was a gold heart. She smiled slightly, the tears brimming in her eyes. However, when she opened it up and saw a picture of the two of them, happy as could ever be on one side and their initials engraved on the other side, she couldn't help but completely break down.

She fell to the floor, the tears falling silently out of her closed eyelids, the golden heart clutched to her chest.

As soon as Tony got into the government rented car, he looked up at Ziva's apartment for just another second or two before he started up the car. However, before he had a chance to go anywhere, his cell phone rang. He gripped the sterring wheel tightly and gritted his teeth together. If it was Christina, he was going to throw the phone out the window, no, _through _the window and pray it wasn't a boomerang and came back.

However, as he read the caller ID, he realized that it was Gibbs, and he smiled, "Boss!" He greeted him.

"_DiNozzo. Dead marine down in Georgetown call David, I expect her to be here. We'll meet you there." _

"On it." He said, and then snapped it shut, driving down the street. He flipped open his cell again and dialed Ziva's number. She picked up on the final ring, "Zi." He greeted, smiling, "Hey, so boss wants us down in Georgetown. I'll forward the directions to you. Unless you want me to wait and you can follow."

_"No, Tony, that is okay. I will...be there." _She said, though she doubted she was telling the truth.

"Great. I'll send you the address." He responded, "Bye, sweetheart." She didn't respond as she hung up the phone. Tony looked at the phone with a pecuilar look on his face for a moment or two before shaking it off. She was just nervous, he had to understand that.

Even though Ziva didn't get nervous.

At least, not that Tony knew of.

Tony arrived to the crime scene and realized that Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs, and McGee were already there. He gulped as he got out of the car, tucking in his shirt and walking around the back of the car, popping the trunk as he slipped on his NCIS federal agent jacket as well as his NCIS cap. He geared up and then locked the car before breaing into a light jog, thanks to Gibbs' annoyed stare.

"Sorry I was late boss." He admitted as he slowed, nearing him. Gibbs looked behind him.

"Where's Ziva?"

"At her apartment, or on the way. I gave her the address. She said she'd be here."

Gibbs nodded and looked down the street, "She better. I've already given her an entire week off. What the hell is keeping her now?" He muttered, mostly to himself. Tony just shrugged and Gibbs shoved a camera into DiNozzo's arms, "Photos. Sketch. Get on it. NOW."

"On it, boss!" Tony exclaimed as he hurried over to where Ducky and McGee were standing in front of a rather strong built marine with his famous marine cut donned on his head, the color a deep chocolate brown. Several bullet shots were found in his chest, the blood pouring over his, for on, 'normal' street clothes. However, it was obvious that the marine was killed by a blow to the side of the head, for there was a large bullet hole imprinted there, the blood gushing out and drying around the wound, his head tilted to the side just slightly. McGee bagged and tagged some objects as Ducky determined time of death: four to six hours ago.

"Jethro!" He called as Tony quickly snapped some photos of the body, changing angles as Gibbs walked over to him.

"Yeah, whatcha got for me, Duck?"

"Time of death." He smiled, "Four to six hours ago." Gibbs nodded as Ducky continued, "It is quite obvious what the sailor died of." He pointed to his legs, where the pants rode up, "A quick kick to the feet, knocking him to the ground before being shot four times in the chest." He pointed to them with a gloved finger, "And then one to his head. That shot was fatal." He grabbed the marine's head and turned it just slightly towards them, to give Gibbs a better view, "See this?" He questioned, pointing to the black substance around the shot to his head.

"Bullet wound."

"Well yes, Jethro!" Ducky laughed, "But that's the gun being shoved up against his temple."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning that this marine." He pointed to him.

"Knew his attacker." Gibbs finished as he stood up straight.

"DiNozzo!" he suddenly shouted and Tony flinched.

"Yeah, boss?" He stopped taking pictures and looked up at him.

"Where the hell is your damn girlfriend?" He demanded, spreading his arms wide. Ducky just smiled as McGee finished bagging and tagging, who was now starting back towards the truck.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know...you want me to call her or something?"

"No." He nearly spat, "That's my job." He muttered, and then pointed to the body, "Do your work."

"But I already took pictures!" Tony wined.

"Take 'em again!" He spat back before dialing Ziva's number.

"See?" McGee asked, walking up to Tony, "This is why you should never date a co-worker." He grinned, "Rule twelve."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut up and get back to work, probie."

"I'm done." He proudly said, and Tony marched over, throwing the evidence bags everywhere, all over the ground. McGee gaped.

"No you're not." He said, pointing to them, "Pick 'em up. Before Gibbs sees."

"Tony." McGee groaned, "Why did you do that?" He demanded, gesturing to the evidence bags on the ground.

"Because I'm the senior field agent. You're the probie. I have to finish _before _you." He smiled.

McGee rolled his eyes, "I'm not a probie anymore."

"Whatever." Tony scoffed, "I still pull more rank."

"You know, if you weren't too busy fantasizing over Ziva, you'd have been done a while ago." Tony narrowed his eyes even more at him, staring towards the junior field agent.

"Do you _want _to to do all of the paperwork tonight? The rest of mine and Ziva's that I have yet to finish?"

"No." McGee said, "Do your own work!"

"And you do yours." Tony pointed back towards the evidence bags, "Pick 'em up."

McGee just groaned as he angrily went down to go and pick them up. Tony stared at the dead body as Jimmy brought over the gurney for Ducky, and he shifted his aze out into the night. Gibbs had a good point though. Where the hell _was _she? He already scared her away from living with him. Did he scare her away from her job as well?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony groaned as he got into his car. He looked down at his watch and sighed when he realized it was almost midnight. He hadn't heard a word from Ziva all day, and he was worried about her.

This wasn't Ziva. She didn't act like this. At least, not until now. He opened his phone and began to dial her number, but then realized that she was probably asleep. He closed it and cranked up the car, driving silently back to his apartment. Parking the car, he grinned when his cell phone buzzed on his side.

Ziva.

It _had_ to be Ziva. He opened it an looked at the caller ID.

"What do you want?" He asked. He continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"_Tony why won't you give me a chance?" _Christina sobbed.

"You had your chance. Stop. Calling. Me." He snapped and slammed his phone shut. It rang again, and he shut it off before unlocking his apartment door.

He stopped.

The lights were on. He didn't leave them on. He looked around the room and it seemed...different. He pulled his SIG off of his side and held it down. Somebody was in his apartment.

"Hello?" He asked. No answer. He walked around the entire place, looking behind doors and inside closets. Next was his bedroom and he was shocked to see Ziva sitting on his bed. She looked up at him. He quickly put his SIG back on his side and walked over to her. "Ziva?" He said. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Squatting down to her level, he looked directly in her eyes.

"Yes. I am fine." She let out a sigh. "I am sorry, Tony." She managed.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked. He placed his hands on her thighs, and the fact that she was wearing bathrobe didn't go unnoticed. He briefly wondered what was under there until she spoke again.

"For having second thoughts." She finally said. Tony leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Don't say another word. I want you happy." He said.

"I am happy." She said and smiled at him.

"That just made my day." He said. He stood up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up with him. She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. He slowly untied her robe and put his arms around her waist. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, grinning when he saw the red number on her, the one he picked out. He leaned his head on hers. "This is just what I needed after a day of paperwork." He mumbled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked seductively. He smiled and kissed her, his hands running down her arms, removing her robe in the process. He pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her on the lips and broke it, hovering over her.

"Welcome home, Zi."

**The End**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all the reviewers! So that's it for this one, and we've had so much fun writing it. :) We're currently working on a sequel titled "International Affairs". So look for that and leave us one! :)**


End file.
